When I returned
by Linneagb
Summary: Seven years after being there the last time, Emma Peterson returns to the dumping ground. To find that Mike is still there. But tdg is a whole other place than before with all new people. But still, with the crying, the laughing, the anger and happiness. And most of all the love- Elm Tree House never really changed. Syoc. Closed *English is not my first language*
1. When I returned

**Welcome to my new story 'when I returned' it's a sequel to when life changes, when the past catches up and love is stronger than hate. But you don't have to have read any of those to read this and if you want to I can send you summaries of what will be most relevant from them in this and send it to you. It will be a syoc, so I haven't planned much except for this chapter so… Here we go. **

Seven years after I was there the last time I stood outside Elm Tree House again and looked down the driveway and to the door. Here on the outside it didn't actually look much different from what it had when I left.

The same house was still there, made of stone, painted yellow. Two floors and one attic. Big windows, the elm tree outside on the front was huge. But I couldn't tell if it had gotten bigger since last time I saw it. Right now there wasn't a single item lying on the front yard and no one was outside so it could just as well had been completely empty and not used since I was here the last time.

But it wasn't empty, I could see the movement behind the curtains in the windows. I knew that inside this place was boiling with life and movement. That children up to the age of around sixteen was running around. Playing, fighting, complaining about the school they had just gone back to after the summer, complaining about each other and about what they had to do, reading, watching TV or just doing what they felt like for the moment being.

That would mean that nothing much had changed since I was here the last time. But so much must have changed- everything must have changed.

The last time I was here I had been standing right here in the driveway with everyone surrounding me in a group hug. It was when I thought I wouldn't ever return to this place. But here I was… almost seven years later, seven years older and… seven years smarter, wiser and for God's sake let me be seven years more mature as well!

I looked up to the door one more time and tried to gather enough of bravery to get up and knock on the door. I had been planning about going here since the day it was finally decided that I would move back to England and Newcastle after graduation. Even before that because I had always since I moved away wondered how my life would have turned out if I had stayed here at Elm Tree House.

I had wondered loads of times how my life would have turned out if I had made other choices. If I hadn't had the idea about going to Greece when dad retired from the army, or we had gone another time or just with another plane. Then my parents and brother would have lived and how would my life had turned out then?

There was no one that could have told how my life would have turned out if I hadn't broke the idea about going for a Vacation, or if we'd have chosen another destination for our trip, or if I had stayed at Elm Tree House when I left or had gone to another one or even if I hadn't come to England in the first place after everything that happened.

But after I came home again, after everything that had been going home. And I had started to finally, instead of running from my emotions, memories and thoughts had welcomed them with open arms and taken them one and one to work with them. Even though I had still been heartbroken and would always be by the fact that I had lost my whole family except for uncle Leon, I had somehow been able to look forward and finally seen something else than darkness. And after all, my life had turned out pretty good.

For a moment I dreamed away, remembered coming home and going back to school in the same school I had been going to before everything, even though I now actually lived in another district. But because I had only the rest of that year left in that district and then there were no higher grades left in that school.

The next year I had tried to get a new start, I started another school with the last third of the Swedish ground- school and for three years I barely let anyone know about my past. Anything about it, so I and Leon moved and I ended up in another district- the same as the first one and so I once again was at a place where several of the people I spent my every- day- life with knew about my past.

And God I hated the look everyone started giving you when they knew you were an orphan!

"Hello." A male's voice woke me up from my thinking and the past and brought me back to here and now. I span around towards where the voice came from and found a blonde boy, a good bit taller than me and blue- eyed. Dressed in a school blazer and with a leather- bag hanging over a shoulder giving shine of a school uniform from a very nice school- nothing no one could afford when living at the dumping ground.

"Is there something I can help you with?" The male asked politely. "Are you looking for one of the care workers?" I answered him yes. "Okay, come inside and wait. I'm Shawn by the way…" Shawn walked past me and opened the door. "Are you coming in?" I nodded and more and more nervously I walked after him over the threshold and into the hallway. "Wait here… I'll go see if I find someone." I nodded, and while Shawn disappeared into the house I looked around the hallway being filled with memories at the first spot.

Nothing much had changed in this room either, there were some coats, big and small hanging around hooks on the walls. Some thrown carelessly on the floor or on the benches. Caps, gloves, scarves and other things to keep the owner warm were thrown wherever and the baskets on the shelves with names on them were shining empty. Over the whole floor sneakers and boots were thrown and the one who could find two shoes alike in this mess could laugh himself lucky.

"Hello." A dark haired man, perhaps in his older twenties or early thirties came out in the hallway holding the hand of a young girl, perhaps four or five with long, blonde hair and a kind of tomboy- ish style to her grey and blue sweatpants, T shirt and sneakers. "Can I help you with something? Are you looking for…"

"…Emma?" The man hadn't finished his sentence when a bald man in his mid- fifties that I knew very well came almost running out in the hallway. "Oh my… It's been ages." Mike stepped over to me. And despite that it had been so long since I saw him last he quickly embraced me and wrapped me tightly up in his warm hug. "How are you doing?" He stepped away. "Oh my God look at you! You're an adult! How's Sweden? How's Leon?"

"Oh Leon's fine. Sweden is… like it usually was I guess. Leon's back there and I have spent my whole summer after graduation packing up everything, fixing a flat and… A week ago I finally came here to Newcastle and now I'm here." I gestured while Mike pulled a hand over his head- like someone pulling a hand through his hair but simply without all the hair, and the dark- haired man and blonde girl stood still in the hallway and looked curiously at me.

"Oh… I'm sorry. That sounds great Emma, a week. You should have come sooner. Oh… how rude of me. Luce, Trace. This is Emilia Peterson. She used to live here. Only for a few months but she did live here and… Emma. This is one of my care workers, Luce Atkins. And one of our youngest. Tracie Heart." Mike gestured to the man- Luke-ey or something and the girl in the tomboyish clothes.

"Hello." I reached my hand forward and shook hands with Luce. "Emma. And who is this beautiful lady?" Most young girls about Tracie's age would giggle and smile when someone call them a beautiful lady, Tracie just glared up at me with a raised eyebrow and crossed her arms over her chest before she spoke.

"Call me beautiful lady again. And I will barf!"

I had to force myself not to laugh. It was very clear that Tracie wasn't joking with what she said, but with her tiny little voice it just sounded way too funny for me not to laugh. And with the expressions that Mike and Luce had on their faces I could guess that they thought just about the same thing as I did- and she had probably used it before as well.

"Oh well… Trace… we were going outside. Weren't we?" Luce said and steered Tracie through the hallway and outside while Mike and I made our way in the opposite direction and towards the kitchen. And on our way there we met Shawn, and Mike once again introduced me as Emilia, it was already starting to annoy me so when we continued towards the kitchen I finally asked him about it.

"Seriously Mike. No one's been calling me Emilia since… well, since my parents died. It's Emma. And I know you know that." Mike chuckled and patted my back starting to make coffee. "I mean seriously, if you had a name that you hated but an alright nickname you wouldn't want to be introduced with the full name either."

"Tell me 'bout it!" Just as I said it I noticed a Hispanic boy, around eight or nine years old that stood in the door. "Can you imagine being named with not one, not two but four names that are just one stupid name after the other?" He jumped up on the kitchen bench and opened the kitchen cupboards and opened the one where I knew there were boxes with biscuits. "Do you want one?" He put a biscuit in his own mouth and held the box towards me.

"No thanks I'm good." The boy shrugged and put the lid on the box again before putting it back in the cupboard and sat down on the bench, curiously watching me while chewing and I turned back to Mike.

"Emma, this is Jepson Emilio Todd Martinez." Mike smirked while… Jepson? grimaced and stood up on the bench again, walked on the kitchen island over to me and sat down holding his hand forward.

"Marty. And nothing else then Marty." He shook my head. "And you're Emma?" I answered him yes. "Cool." He sat down and jumped down from the bench again before he left the room, but just as he came in three new people. An adult dark- haired man, a woman looking about the same age as him, and then a little boy perhaps two years old.

Mike started talking to the man that had just come in. While the woman lifted the boy up on the bench and they were playing, while they all three were looking curiously at me and at last Mike gestured to me and so the man grabbed around the stomach of the boy and lifted him upside down with one arm and came over and reached his hand forward.

"Hey I'm George. I work here along with Mike and Luce. This is my wife Allison, and…" He lifted the young boy with both of the hands in his feet. Holding him in front of his own face. "My name is Richard Jeff, but people call me Richie for short." George spoke in a silly, childish voice. "Emma, was it?" I nodded and shook his hand just as Tracie came into the kitchen, now wearing a dress, tights and sneakers all printed with pictures from the movie Frozen.

"Nice dress Tracie. Do you like Frozen?" I tried, Tracie frowned.

"I'm not Tracie!"

"I think I'd remember that name…. oh!" Just as I had finished that Luce came into the room carrying Tracie on his hip. "Oh… Twins!" The new girl and the others laughed at me and I felt the heating in my chees when I blushed.

"I'm Ella." Luce put Tracie down on the kitchen bench. She had scrapes on her knees and he reached for the first aid box in one of the cupboards. "And I like you… Are you coming here some time again? Can you? Can she Mike? Please?"

When Ella begged for me to be here, and come here again I was reminded of what I had been coming here for from the beginning and something clenched of nervousity in my stomach. It wasn't that I didn't want to do this, not really that I wanted to do it or that I thought it would work. But I didn't have any other ideas.

I tell Mike that I need to talk to him alone, in private. So that he'll be sure no one listens we walk out in the garden and sit down in the old car seats in the trees while I explain to him what is going on. I didn't want to come to this being my only choice… but I really didn't know what else to do.

"Mike. I need a job." I start, mostly brainstorming for what to say next. "I barely have any money left, signing up to look for jobs take time and I haven't got time. Then I heard from someone who heard from someone who heard from someone that you need an extra hand and… I don't know. Do you need someone to cook? Or to clean? Or whatever because right now I'm desperate enough to do whatever." Mike chuckled. "I just really need a job! Anything." Mike held up a hand to silent me and scratched the back of his head.

"I don't need one to come and cook and clean a few times a week or whatever…" I suppressed a sigh and felt my heart sink. "But… I could use another care worker. It's a long time ago since we had a trainee last, actually I think that would be Luce. Who has now been a qualified care worker for almost three years… However… Do you still get seizures because if you do it might not be a very good idea?"

I felt a slight smile form on my lips. And what Mike said finally gave me some hope. It was needed, for a while I hadn't even been sure about going back to Newcastle at all because I wasn't sure if I would ever be able to get a job or earn any money or anything.

"Mike… I haven't had a seizure since the last time I was here and the day I was thrown into the kitchen counter." Nervously I clenched my hands around the fabric in my jeans pockets "And if you need a new care worker. And if you'd be willing to give me a chance then yes. I'm willing to give it a chance too." Mike seemed to wonder and so he nodded.

"Two weeks." He stated at last. "You've got two weeks. Then if you've messed up too much I'll have to let you go but if you do make this right. Then you're going to have to seek into courses on the University to do the studying while working. But if you do this alright, and now help me fill up all the paper work that it takes before you've got it. Then Emma Peterson, you've got yourself a job. So come on. You know Emma… there were loads of times I didn't think that I'd ever see you again I mean. Sweden is a far away place. I didn't really think you'd ever return here."

"Me neither. But I guess it was just time for it… and I guess that for the dumping ground. September the twenty third 2019 that I came back to the dumping ground again… It is Monday the twenty third today right?"

"The whole day. Until midnight."

"Haha." I said ironically. "You haven't gone any funnier since I was here the last time at least…. But like I said… I just guess December the twenty third in 2019 was always meant to be the date when I returned."

**List of portrayers **

**Emma- Bella Thorne  
Shawn (Yes, it's the same Shawn as in listh)- Austin North  
Luce- David Clayton Rogers  
Tracie and Ella- Mia Talerico  
Marty- Young Jake T Austin  
George- Ola Rapace  
Allison- Clara Alonso  
Richie- Logan Moreau **

**Ella is sent in by x snow- pony x. Mike is from the original series, the rest of the characters are mine. But Marty's full name was made by suggestions I had from Cookie05 during the name competition in love is stronger than hate. **

**You've got the form, the current cast list, the rules and the link to the tumblr on my profile. I can't wait to see what you can come up with. **


	2. Cast list

**Cast list**

**Aidan "Wheezy" Rowe, 12. Portrayed by Romeo Beckham. **Wheezy is always wearing big headphones around his neck or on his ears listening to music. And a part of why he does that is to forget about how his family left him, or about food since he have got an Eating disorder and only feels bad as soon as the next meal comes close. But he is also caring and cares for all of his friends, but don't get on the wrong side of him, he will never forget what you did. **(Sent in by Epicfanfictiongirl) **

**Ashton Bailey, 14. Portrayed by Chloë Grace Moretz. **Ashton was born to parents who were both in high school. Her dad didn't know and have died since, and her mum didn't even think twice before she gave her daughter up. But still Ashton maintains a positive lifestyle even when things are at the hardest but is very insecure, and sensitive to the words of others even though she tries not to show it. **(Sent in by GleeJunkie007) **

**Brielle Jackson, 14. Portrayed by Mackenzie Foy.** Brielle is one of the more silent ones in the dumping ground for the moment. But in her own way she still doesn't let people walk over her. Brielle is very creative and spends her time drawing, painting or going to the art museum in town. She can also be found in the kitchen eating strawberry cheesecake- which is her favorite and everybody knows that is hers.** (Sent in xSakura-Blossomsx) **

**David Vertex, 6, Portrayed by Andrew Astor. **David seems shy at first but once he's more secure he'll talk more. And that will usually lead him to become a bit lazy and usually sitting in front of the TV or drawing in coloring pages. But he's still 'good' and even though he is honest he wouldn't hurt a fly. Although he's getting a bit tired of always being the good one. **(Sent in by Miniongirl121) **

**Ella Heart, 4, Portrayed by Mia Talerico. **Seeing the Heart- twins together, it's not hard to tell that they're very different. And it's not hard to tell that Ella is the more girly one caring more for her clothes and looks than what Tracie bothers to. And if you love this girl- she will love you back with all that she has. And going around with a smile on his face, it takes a lot to bring this young lady down. **(Sent in by x snow- pony x) **

**Emily Ingleton, 11. Portrayed by Megan Charpentier.** Emily is hurt and troubled by her tragic past. And she tries not to let it show and forget about it herself with seeming happy and bubbly and not telling anyone how she is really feeling. And always trying to help out when and if she can she is usually the one to sow holes in people's ('cough' Tracie's 'cough') clothes when that is needed as well as sowing and coloring most of what she wears herself. And now when she's finally reunited with her brothers maybe Emily will get the love and care she needs so badly and finally start to work through the ghosts of her past. **(Sent in by x snow- pony x) **

**Jepson "Marty" Martinez, 9. Portrayed by (Younger) Jake T. Austin. **So far in his short life, life hasn't gone easy on Jepson Emilio Todd Martinez. And things had happened to him that most adults could barely imagine. But Marty shrugs it all off with dancing and skating his way through life and never let anything break him. Well… that as long as physical or mental problems and pain doesn't hit him and brings him back to thinking about his mum.** (My character) **

**Nathan Lord, 15. Portrayed by (Younger) Dylan Sprouse. **Nathan is nicer and quieter than his older twin brother. And he likes to draw and play the piano as well as make friends with everyone he meets. But if he doesn't like someone he doesn't do it from the start and there usually isn't any way to get him to like you either way even though he tries to hide he doesn't. And with his twin brother and finally also their little sister, there is nothing that can bring them down when they've got each other.** (Sent in by LocalXmusicXjellybeanX) **

**Marley Drake, 11. **Marley is kind of selfish, and she is always- always photographing everything, everyone and everywhere and is not always liked for it. She also is daring, not always thinking about the consequences and most of all- Marley knows what she wants, she wants it now. And if she doesn't get it, it will not be pretty**. Portrayed by Ryan Newman. (Sent in by GleeJunkie007) **

**Peityn Rogers, 5. Portrayed by (Younger) Madison Pettis. (was originally named Gracie) **Payton is sweet and kind whenever the care- workers are anywhere close. But her parents were mean and strict to her and she took after them and as soon as the care workers aren't in the room she is mean and always bullying someone. Even though she's also manipulative and sweet, and she can easily trick the care workers that she has done nothing wrong.** (Sent in by Dreamergirl10)**

**Qwyn Lord, 15. Portrayed by (Younger) Cole Sprouse. **Qwyn is two minutes older and more mature than his brother and never let Nathan forget about that. He isn't always as polite and nice as Nathan as he doesn't really think about what he says and even if he doesn't mean to he's often rude. Although he tries to make friends with everybody it takes a while before you get to know him. And if you hurt his brother or sister- he won't let it go until he has done as much harm as he's got the time to before anyone pulls him away. **(Sent in by LocalXmusicXjellybeanX) **

**Shawn Teddie, 14. Portrayed by Austin North. **Shawn is selfless and caring. He doesn't want t bother and doesn't talk about his problems not even when he should. He is also smart and good in school and from that he's gotten a scholarship to go to a nicer school in town. Everyone thinks he should like it though, and from that he doesn't want to tell anyone he actually just hates the strict ways it are there. Although maybe what he really thinks about it may show on his grades…** (My character) **

**Tracie Heart, 4. Portrayed by Mia Talerico. **As slightly older than her two minutes younger twin sister Ella. Tracie is a lot tougher and have got a lot of more attitude. But this doesn't mean she is mean- because she isn't. She is very kind and also sweet- she can wrap everyone in the dumping ground around her finger if she's put her mind to it- and she does put her mind to it because she's very, very stubborn and doesn't take 'no' for an answer.** (My character) **

**Violet Roberts, 8. Portrayed by Rosie McClelland. **Violet is spoilt and there is always something she tries to get someone to give her. Which she can just as well get herself since her dad sends her checks every month and she's probably the richest one the dumping ground have ever seen. But like the stereotypical rich girl. She is snobby, a fashionista, and also heartbroken from what happened to her mum. But God forbid anyone would ever see her crying for real. **(Sent in by Camogirl14) **


	3. Kind of like right now

**Answers for reviews on the first chapter and the cast list.**

**xSakura-Blossomsx:** I'm so happy you decided to submit. I hope I write your character right. Thank you for reading and reviewing. I hope you enjoy the story.

**x snow- pony x:** I'm so happy you liked it. Pst, did you know that earlier when I planned wir Tracie was an only child, Marty didn't exist and instead there was a pair of twins named Clay and Clete. That twin thing where Emma thinks it's Tracie again when in fact it's Ella, was originally planned for them. I'm so happy you submitted and I'm really happy with the cast list I got in the end. And in fact, I can't wait for the rest of the story neither. Thank you for reading and reviewing. I hope you enjoy the story.

**WolfReinMoon:** I'm so happy you're liking and reading it even if you didn't know Emma since before. I can't wait for you guys to read more neither. Thank you for reading and reviewing.I hope you enjoy the story.

**GleeJunkie007:** I can't wait to write Ashton and Marley neither. Thank you for reading and reviewing. I hope you enjoy the story.

**Leoni123:** Oh just trust me when I say they're all great characters and I can't wait to write about them. Thank you for reading and reviewing and I hope you enjoy the story.

**First of all- I am so sorry for not updating in so long. I have a bunch of stories, I didn't have any ideas on how to write the introduction chapter (Still haven't so if you think this is nothing but crap you're probably right) and honestly my life has just been upside down lately. But, here I am. With a brand new chapter for you all. I hope you like it.**

Before I could actually start as a trainee at elm tree house, no matter if it was for two weeks or however long there was a bit of paper work that had to be done. The day I first came to my old home had been Monday, and every day that the children were in school for the next few days Mike came home to my tiny little apartment and filled the papers up.

We had already decided that the first day I would come and meet the rest of the kids, I'd still only met Marty, Shawn, Ella and Tracie- would be on a day that none of the children had school, and so at last decided on Sunday this week. The last paper work we finished on Friday and Mike gave me the Saturday off as a last day for free and so on Saturday before noon I came through the doors at Elm Tree House, and right through the hallway and into the office.

"You know." I stated to Mike and Luce who were in there and sat down in one of the chairs. "The last time I was here I wasn't actually allowed to be in here… Wow, sitting here like this feels just too weird. So… Is that my first signal of that I should go and meet the rest of the kids or do you want me to read their files first? Actually I'd kind of want to meet them and get my own picture of what they're like first if that's okay. Is that okay?" Mike nodded slightly.

"How you want to meet and introduce yourself to the children is totally up to you Em." Mike told me. "Although, if you want to go into their rooms and meet them one in one you should know that we have made the attic into a room now, and the room that was…. I think it was Tyler's when you were here and until only a year or two ago. Well, anyway. That room is empty right now, so you wouldn't have to go in there." I nodded. "So, how would you like to do it?"

"Actually, I had one idea. I've already met some of them, but if we got them all down into the kitchen or the living room and I introduce myself to all of them. And then we just ask them to go to their rooms and I can go and talk to them one or… two at the time if they share I guess. How many rooms are shared by the way?"

"That would be your old room. Ella and Tracie. Then both the room that Johnny had when you came here, then Jordan and then Johnny again." I raised an eyebrow. "Oh, you didn't know? Oh well, Johnny and Tee's foster home that they were in when you left didn't quite work out. So they came back, end of story for now. But that room currently belongs to Shawn- you've already met him." I nodded. "And David. And then it's the attic that is a room that belongs to two boys named Nathan and Qwyn." I nodded, "And that plan you had sounds good so, let's call them down."

"Does that take a longer time now when Gina isn't here?" I joked. "Or do George or Luce or one of the kids have an as strong voice as she had?" Mike only smirked and gestured to Luce, and I followed Mike out towards the stairs where Luce stopped and looked up the stairs. And for a moment I didn't expect him to have an as very strong voice as Gina had had to get all the kids downstairs form their rooms.

"KIDS." The volume and the sharpness in his voice caused me to jump. "HOUSE MEETING IN THE KITCHEN. NOW." Right away I heard slamming of doors- even running down the stairs from the attic, and then footsteps down the stairs while I stood under watching the kids that came running down and they were curiously looking back at me.

"Smile." A girl with brown hair stopped in the stairs and held up a camera. Before I'd had the time to react her camera went off and then buzzed and by the time she was downstairs she held the photo that had gotten printed straightly out of the camera in her hand. But she didn't stop by me again on her way towards the kitchen and only continued walking with her camera ready in her hand.

A boy with short, dark hair smiled and looked up at me and then continued towards the kitchen, the only child who came after him was a blonde little girl dressed in way too mature clothes for someone her age and she looked at me as if I should have known she was loads better than me and then disappeared into the kitchen her too.

"Don't worry about her." Luce told me. "That is Violet and she is… well… You'll get to know her. Now come on and you'll get to introduce yourself. We came into the kitchen and I heard that it was just filled with the usual chattering sound of the dumping ground. "OY. Listen up you lot. I, Mike and George have been telling you about a new trainee and today is her first day. So, don't be afraid…." Luce said turned to me as if he could see how nervous I was. "…They don't bite." As on a given shoulder one boy that seemed to be among the older ones here ran up with his mouth open as if he would bite me. "Qwyn. Sit." The boy- obviously named Qwyn sat down. "Good boy. Hey, where's your brother Q? Go find Nathan." Qwyn nodded and ran out of the room, and it was all silent until Qwyn came into the room again pulling with him a boy that was obviously his identical twin.

"Another pair of identical twins." I moaned before I'd had the time to keep myself from doing just that. "I'd just learned how to tell the difference between Ella and Tracie. Those two are easy… you two however." I looked from Qwyn to the one obviously named Nathan and back to Qwyn. "Luce, help!" The other ones in the room- also Luce let hear a bunch of short laughs and Luce took a step forward to be next to me.

"They both wear hoodies, sweatshirts or T- shirts, they both wear jeans and sneakers. But the one with prints from Guardians of the galaxy or big bang theory is Nathan, and the ones with athletic teams- shirts or Harry Potter- prints is Qwyn. I glanced over both of their shirts.

"Then what if they're not wearing either of it…. Kind of like they're not doing right now?" I smiled nervously and the boy I thought was named Qwyn laughed slightly.

"…And besides Nathan is nicer than Qwyn." Qwyn grimaced at Luce. "You'll learn how to do it." I looked around one more time and decided I could just as well introduce myself and everything.

"Well, my name is Emilia Peterson, but I want everybody to call me Emma and nothing else than Emma. I lived here for a few months seven years ago, why isn't important. But I'm from Sweden and then I decided to move back there. A week ago I moved here again and I needed a job and heard from somebody that Mike needed to help and do you guys know for how long Mike has been here?" There were children and teenagers shaking their heads from the left and two the right. "Me neither, but for a very long time. And… I'd like to get a chance to talk on two- or- three- man- hand with all of you. So if you could all just go off to your rooms and wait there until I come it would be great."

The kids didn't seem way too happy when I basically sent them off to their rooms. But one after one they all left the room and I heard trotting up the stairs and slamming doors until the only one left in the room was that little blonde girl I had seen earlier- and she still had that look on her face as if I just didn't get anything, Violet or whatever her name was.

"You need to go to my room first. I'm meeting up with a friend in a little while and I need to sort out what I'm going to wear. Get it?" And it wasn't just in her facial expression she seemed spoiled and to think she was better than everything and everyone- it was in the way she spoke as well and I hesitated.

"I was going to go into my old room first. But I can come into your room later." Violet didn't seem amused or in any way used to not getting what she wanted because I couldn't help but noticing the angry look into her eyes. "It probably shouldn't take too long and while I do that why don't you start and finding new clothes? Not that I think that you have to change clothes because what you are wearing now would be just fine if you put on a pair of tights and a jacket. I can help you choose if that's what you need."

I glanced up at Luce, and he grimaced. Violet was peering angrily towards me. "You?" She said mockingly. "Help me choose clothes? I wouldn't think so." The way she said it, it was clear she thought what I was wearing were in about the same class as wearing an old garbage bag and I looked down on my white hoodie, my favorite one. Green cargo pants and grey sneakers- there as nothing wrong with this. Was it? Violet was on her way to say something else and I could sense a tantrum on its way but Luce was quicker and jumped in front of her.

"It won't take too long. So tell you what, if you go and start fixing your clothes before Emma's coming. Emma comes to you right after talking to Ella and Tracie and then you can just choose clothes and I'll drive you into town. I got to fix some things and it will be quicker than taking the bus. Is that alright?" Violet hesitated, but at last nodded and stomped out of the room and I heard her continue up the stairs before one of the doors closest to the stairs slammed so the whole house shook.

"She hates me now doesn't she?" I asked to Mike and Luce, Mike just smiled but Luce seemed like he wanted to say something while I decided to just keep my mouth shut for as long as it was possible so I wouldn't say anything more wrong. Even though I guessed I had to apologize. "I'm sorry for all of that. I should have just gave in."

"Don't worry about it." Luce stated. "I actually do need to get into town and fix a couple of things. Or I'll find something I need to do. And don't worry about Violet either. She hates everyone at this place. Or at pretty much any place she doesn't like. But, you should know that sometimes it's just easier to let her have what she wants. Or compromise like I did. Anyway, I'll just let you run off. Mike, can I borrow your car?" Mike pulled up a car-key from his pocket and handed it to Luce. "Thank you buddy. I owe you one. Or I owe you one drive with my car whenever I find one." Luce laughed to himself while I left the room and continued up the stairs where I at last knocked the door on what had been my old room.

"Come in." I heard two voices from inside and opened the door and found Ella and Tracie sitting on each bed. Ella was as usual dressed in clothes with prints and colors from Disney's frozen, and even though Tracie was wearing a hoodie with a print of Olaf the snowman from Frozen it was clear who was who- not least because Ella sat on her bed with Frozen covers and Tracie on hers with covers plaid in blue and grey.

The room looked a whole lot different than from what it had when I had had it. The pink color on the walls had been changed into a pale blue. By the wall where my bookshelf had been standing there now stood a dark- brown dresser on where it stood a few movies and books and even a magazine or five- or a hundred. And over it on the wall hung a lamp forming the words 'I love you' but with a heart instead of the word 'love'. When I had it my floor had been quite cold because it was so empty but now there laid a silver- colored, thick matt. And the bulletin board I had had was gone and instead there hung posters and canvases with prints from Frozen around the wall. And on top of it all there were two beds in here- when it was my room I had been alone in here.

"So girls." I smirked a bit and decided to joke a bit with them even though I knew it was easy to tell them apart. "Now when you are both wearing clothes with prints from the movie Frozen how am I supposed to tell who is Tracie and who is Ella?" Tracie lifted one of her pillows and threw it over the room at me before both of the sisters told me the exact same thing at the exact same time.

"Do you really think I would be wearing something like that?" They pointed to each other. And I just laughed and was on my way to tell them it was only a joke when Tracie continued.

"Ella wears so much more girly clothing than me that joke wasn't even funny." I held up my hand and nodded- at least she had gotten it was just a joke and finally Tracie seemed to calm down. "And we might look around the same but we are under no circumstances anything alike in person. Get it?" Now it was Tracie's turn to speak to me almost as if I was stupid and before she had the time to continue I interrupted.

"TRACIE! And Ella. It's fine. It was just a joke and I and everybody else who know you in the slightest can easily tell who is who. Now, we just pretend I never said that okay?" I tried to get them to concentrate on what I said next instead of what I had just said. "So, is there anything you think that I should know now when I'm going to work here? Like what do you think about living here or whatever else you think that I should know?" The girls thought for a few seconds and then Ella started talking first.

"Our parents left us outside Elm Tree House when we were newborns. So we have always lived here. I don't know what it's like to live at any other place and I like this. There's always someone to talk to or to play with." Tracie nodded agreeing and didn't add anything else when I asked if she had anything to say. "It's a bit annoying if it gets really loud and things though. But then we just stay in here until it's calmer."

"That's a good idea." I told them. "And I don't like it when things get all annoying and loud either but it's just a part of living at the dumping ground so whatever I do it's not really going to help against that. Now… If you can't choose each other and you can choose only one person, adult or child. Which one is your very favorite of the people in the dumping ground?" I was kind of trying to get a picture of who were friends and who were not and had certainly not even dared to hope for Ella's answer.

Ella crawled over her bed to where I sat by the foot of it and threw her arms around my waist. I was kind of confused by the sudden tight hug but clapped her back slightly and then she looked up at me. "You know that we two have almost the same names. Do you Emma?" I nodded. "Well, I think that might be why you are my new favorite person at this house."

"Aw, thank you Ella. You're so sweet." I stroke her hair a bit and looked to Trace who seemed to be putting more thoughts into who was her favorite person in this house- and in a house with thirteen kids- fourteen with herself and four adults. Including a number of social workers who came and went about when they felt like it, it took a bit of thinking.

"Marty." Tracie stated after a long while of thinking. "I really like him, but of course. My sister is my very favorite. I could live without Marty, even though I wouldn't want to. And I could live without everybody else in here. But I couldn't live without Ella." I smiled, behind that tomboy and tough cover… So I glanced to my watch and realized that someone would be mad if I didn't go and speak to her soon.

We talked for a few minutes more and I learned that even though both of the versions was in frozen. Ella preferred Idina Menzel's version of 'let it go'. While Tracie preferred Demi Lovato's version. They also liked listening to songs in other languages than English and one of both of theirs favorite songs was jag är fri by Jon Henrik Fjällgren. Tracie was- which I had known before a very big tomboy and the only thing she'd ever do with her hair was to put a hair clip with a butterfly (Since she loved butterflies) in her fringe to keep it away from her eyes, while Ella usually had her hair in plaits.

Tracie was more active than her identical twin and while Tracie usually enjoyed climbing trees, learning to ride her bike or at least playing hide and seek. Ella enjoyed slightly calmer activities like singing or playing with dolls. However, even though very split interests there were still always something they would be able to do and love both of them like dancing and making own choreographies to songs they liked.

"Sure we fight every once in a while." Ella told me while I was keeping an eye on my clock to realize I'd have to move onto Violet sometime soon. "And then we say, oh I'm never speaking to you ever again, and Tracie moves into Marty's room even though it's not allowed for girls and boys to share rooms. But then an hour later we are bored without each other and then we're friends again. That is just the way it is. Mike says it's called sibling- love."

"That might be right. But El, now you need to let go off me because if I don't get to Violet's room soon she's going to be really angry with me. Thank you. Where is Violet's room by the way?" Tracie pointed straight to the door. "Right across the hall?" She nodded. "Okay, thanks guys. See you soon then."

"Should we go watch a movie?" Ella asked while I was on my way out of the room.

"Okay," Tracie answered right away. "But if you make me watch frozen again. I will barf." I didn't hear the rest of the discussion as I closed the door after me and knocked on and opened the door right across the hallway.

"Oh sorry." I threw a hand over my eyes when I quickly realized the girl in the room wasn't fully dressed. It wasn't that I could see anything I shouldn't have- she stood with her back against the door anyway. But just before I looked away and put my hand in front of my eyes I could see that- even though she didn't look anywhere near as old when you would start wearing, I caught a glimpse of a bra before it just went because of my hand. "Can I look aga…" I hadn't finished the sentence when Violet interrupted.

"Haven't you EVER heard that you are SUPPPOSED to wait for an answer? Otherwise there's not a FREAKING POINT. With knocking!" I took my chance and glanced in between my fingers to see Violet standing- fully dressed this time and I pulled my hand away from my hands and saw she had her arms angrily crossed over her chest and… oh boy, if glares could kill!

Violet had now switched her earlier outfit into a sleeveless crop top with a white print of a moon and a sun, and turquoise short shorts and UGG- boots. It all just seemed to mature and everything for someone around the age as she looked, and wasn't exactly made better by the fact that she was still looking at me like she was just so much better than me.

"Ehr…" It took me a second to find the right words. "I'm sorry it took so long before I came in here., I lost a bit of track of time talking to Ella and Tracie. Is there anything you think I should know about you?" Violet only glared to me even worse and grabbed a turquoise shoulder bag that she pulled over her shoulder and then pushed me out of the way leaving the room.

"YES." Violet answered me sharply while continuing down the stairs and I hurried after. "When I say something I mean it. I'm eight years and two quarters old but everyone here are babies. What more do you want to know? Oh I'm in a care- home. Boo- hoo. I hate it here. And now I'm in a hurry and it's YOUR FAULT." She had stopped in the middle of the chairs and continued to glare up at me. "LUCE. WE GOTTA GO. NOW."

"Only one question more." I continued hurrying after her but still almost had to shout. "I've been trying to find out who are friends in here and such. So if you can choose one person in this house that is your very favorite person. It doesn't matter if it's a child or an adult but who would it be?" Finally Violet turned around and gave me a questioning look.

"I have no favorite person in here. But it's certainly not YOU. I HATE YOU ALL." She spun on her heel and went out the door right before Luce passed me, stopped for a second and sighed and gave me an apologetic look before he continued after Violet and towards Mike's car- what a great start I had been able to get myself here then!

"Mike." I walked into the office. "Have you got any post it's? I was thinking that I just do the rooms in, whatever order so I wanted to put some on the doors in the rooms I have been so I don't go into the same room twice or miss a room." Mike nodded and handed me a bunch of pink post- it's. "Thank you sir." I backed out of the office and half ran up the stairs where I put one on the door to Tracie and Ella's room and then reached into Violet's room to close the door before I moved on.

Before I did close the door inside the room I looked around though. When I lived here the room had been Carmen's and had simply been filled with pink from the ceiling to the floor. Now the walls were painted in a neon- ish pink color but otherwise had several more colors like the bed's headboard in peach, dresser and some kind of organizer for shoes and bags in white. And covers in white, blue and pink.

There laid clothes laid thrown over the floor and the bed and the dresser- at least one thing that was the same as when I had been here the last time. And on the shelf that had too been there making a part of the wall look like there had been a fire place or something here earlier stood a long row of Barbie dolls and Porcelain dolls of the kinds that I couldn't afford if I so saved all of my money for three decades. And on the dresser laid magazines of the kind of Elle and Seventeen and other magazines Violet definitely shouldn't be reading in at least another ten years.

The thought of that in the same room, laid a bunch of magazines for people my age, and for Barbie dolls for the people more for Violet's age made me kind of sad. It was just like this was a little girl who was just trying so hard to be big while at the same time she couldn't help but to hold on to what still made her little but in an adult way- those dolls had more expensive clothes than what my clothes all cost together… It was just sad that someone felt like they had to do that and not just be a kid like she should.

And with that I closed the door to Violet's room with a sad lump in my stomach and put a pink post- it at the door. Then I went as far into the hallway as I could. Span a few laps and then walked in whatever direction feeling with my hand towards the wall to find a door. And by the second I reached I opened the door and saw a sign reading 'Marley's room' and by the look in the hallway right here I could tell it was the room Jody had had when I was here the last time. I thought back and remembered it being painted in some brown colors, and that just a few items of clothing, way too big for the eight- year- old living there hung on a bar that had been put in the room in waiting to buy another wardrobe. I remember there always used to stand a jar of chocolate biscuits standing on the bedside table and that it had always seemed kind of tidy since Jody spent almost no time in there but running around playing pranks with Tyler or eating biscuits in the kitchen. And I felt a gust of sneakiness as I knocked on the door and heard a 'come in' from inside.

"Hello" I opened the door and stepped inside of the room to find a room with photos hanging just about everywhere, a bulletin board both built into a desk and over the bed also them full with photos. The furniture including a trash can, the headboard of the bed, the desk and a desk chair were all in brown and matched well with the grey- painted walls. Although the photos all around had many different colors in them and on the bed there laid a blanket printed with a picture from a beach and the text 'good vibes only' and on the desk laid the blue camera, and on the chair hung a blue rain coat so it still gave the shine of a very colorful person living in here.

The person in herself was walking around the room. "I'm going out to shoot some pictures in the rain. But I can talk to you first." She told me. And I realized I had noticed this girl earlier because of her clothing style and how she had mixed it well with a red hoodie with print of white stars, red jeans, mint green hairband and a bracelet with mint green pearls and a cross. "So what do you want to know about me? My name is Marley, I'm eleven. I like photographing. My parents are dead. What more do you need?"

I felt a stab right in the heart when she told me that her parents were dead. The usual when I heard about or met other people that had been orphaned at a way too young age and I knew that there was nothing I could say or do to change it- that it wouldn't even make a difference if I said that I understood- actually that would kind of be the worst thing to say since I absolutely hated people who even tried to understood what it was like to lose as good as everything you had at such a young age.

"So is there anything else you want to know or can I go outside now?" I shook my head and returned to reality with Marley speaking to me and brainstormed fast to realize where and who I was and what I was doing. Then the last few minutes returned to me seeing Marley standing there now dressed in the blue anorak that had been hanging on the chair and had a black and white backpack thrown over one shoulder and while she held onto the shoulder strap with one hand she was lifting the other hand with her camera in it and shot yet another picture of me.

"You just looked so funny. You seemed to be so far away." She said while the camera printed the photo and she took it. "So. Is there anything else you want to know about me, or do I have to be able to do a thousand sit- ups or something like that?" I shook my head, then answered her first question yes. "What?"

"I can see you really want to get outside. And I only want to get a fast introduction and the rest I'll learn while working here. But I'm trying to get a picture of who are friends in here and who are not. So if you could choose one favorite person of the dumping ground. Child or adult. Who would it be?" Marley stopped for a while and bit her lip while it seemed that she was thinking hard.

"I'd say that my favorite person in here is myself. Other people just… don't get it and… Talking to myself I just get the best answers." My chin dropped and I didn't quite know what to answer. For anyone to answer themselves wasn't exactly what I had meant but what Marley said left me in loss of words for an answer. "Anything else you need?" I tried to remember and nodded.

"I have now been into your room, into Ella and Tracie's and into Violet's." I walked outside the room and into the hallway after Marley's. "So I'd like to go and introduce myself to some boy after all of these girls. Can you just tell me the name of one of the boys or two if they share room, and show me where their room are and I'll go in there. Marley laid her head to the side and seemed to think hard again before she raised her head and answered with a… kind of weird name, wasn't it?

"Wheezy should be the next one you meet. His room is over there. There is a… why are you putting a post it on my door?" I explained it to her. "Oh, that's clever. Well, there's a note on the door with the name Wheezy on it so you'll find it. See you around." With that, Marley turned around and I heard her continue down the stairs while I looked for a door with the name 'Wheezy' on it.

I knocked on the door and already hearing the 'come in' from inside the door I got what he was called Wheezy for. Luce had told me it was because he had a kind of wheezing tone in his voice, but I never really got it to fit. What did a wheezing tone even sound like? Wouldn't it be better to describe it as hoarse or something like that, but as soon as I heard it I realized why it was 'Wheezy' His voice did sound wheezing.

Before I had opened the door fully I looked around in the hallway and realized that before I left this had been Gus's room. If this room would be anything like when Gus had had it, it would be tidier than the other rooms. Although maybe not as tidy as the overly tidy Gus Carmichael had been. But there was no chance he was still here… was it?

I had barely even opened the door when I saw the wallpaper and knew instantly that there was no chance that Gus lived here anymore. The blue, green, lavender and brown pattern almost made me dizzy and it was for certain nothing that Gus would have ever let himself be talked into even if they so tried for a thousand years.

And opening the door fully I found a room that looked totally different from what it had looked like the last time I saw it. It wasn't that it was untidy. It was tidier than all of the rooms I had been in so far. But unlike when Gus lived here- actually the total opposite it seemed like nothing had its spot except for the furniture. There stood a skateboard leaned against the dresser, there was a black desk and desk chair and on the desk there stood a laptop with a page open about some skateboard trick. One of the drawers in the dresser was half open and on top of it laid a hoodie thrown. In an orange shelf stood and laid a few movies and school supplies and the bed with a thin, black metal frame stood under the angled ceiling and on it sat a blonde boy, perhaps in his younger teens or right under. He had blonde, tousled hair and sat with a drawing block over his legs pulled up.

"Hey, I'm Wheezy." He laid the block to the side on the bed and jumped onto his feet to come and greet me and shake my hand. "Actually my name is Aidan Rowe but no one ever calls me that unless I'm in very big trouble." He smiled and gave a short laughter. "What would you need to know about me?" Wheezy bit his lip and seemed to think for a bit and while he did so I studied his outfit. And dressed in black running tights with light blue and green running shorts over a grey long- sleeved shirt and grey, black and white running shoes it seemed that he too was heading out.

"Are you going out?" The young male nodded. "So, where are you going?"

"I'll soon turn thirteen. I like to go out running. I do it every day before breakfast and after lunch. We had lunch earlier but I wasn't allowed to go because you would come. So I just changed into the running clothes so that as soon as I've spoken to you I can get out. Well… As you already know my name is Aidan Rowe but everybody calls me Wheezy and I guess you can hear why. When I was five I was learning how to skateboard, fell and broke a rib and because that made a lung collapse my voice now sound like this. I like going out running and going out for walks. I like drawing, painting, running, listening to music and sports. And I live by those words" He pointed to a grey sign with some text on. The big text on top read' life is short' but I didn't take the time to read the rest. "I only came here to Elm Tree House a few weeks ago. My room smells kind of funny. I don't really know why but I've gotten used to it now. I like girls and you." He pointed to me with both hands and blinked. "…Are hot. Now, if you don't mind I'll go outside." He passed me and half ran out of the door with a last smile.

"WAIT. I JUST NEED YOU TO ANSWER A FEW QUESTIONS." I shouted to be sure he would hear me and I heard a slight sigh and then fast footsteps as Wheezy came back and leaned through the door. "I'm trying to get a picture of who here are friends and not, so can you choose one person. Child or adult that is your favorite person in this house? And I've been into Ella and Tracie's and Marley's and Violet's rooms. So can you tell me the names of someone in here or names if they share room and I'll go into hers or his or their room next?" Wheezy seemed to wonder. "Take your time."

"Luce's pretty cool." Wheezy said at last. "He doesn't care too much about rules and stuff. But he can be serious when he should be. And you should go into Brielle's room next. But just check the plagues on the door until you find the right one because my legs are just so itchy because I really need to go outside now. See ya!" In the end when he was talking to me Wheezy was so eager to get out he was running on spot and then he quickly turned around and jogged down the hallway.

I was still standing in Wheezy's room and got the chance if there really was that funny smell that Wheezy had been talking about. And I couldn't help but to notice it right away. It smelled kind of sour almost like vomit and I decided to tell Mike about it while I put a post it on the door after closing it and continued until I found the door with a paper that read 'Brielle Jackson' on the door that if I remembered it right had belonged to Rick's room.

"Come in or stay where you are. It's your choice." I heard a female voice from inside the room after knocking and I shook my head and laughed slightly while I opened the door and faced a room with one wall wallpapered in a black pattern on a silver background and the rest of the walls painted in light blue.

I looked around a few times but it didn't magically make more things turn up in the room. I just thought it was kind of weird how empty and tidy it was. It had a bed, a shelf on which there stood a few funko pop- dolls with characters from the lion king. A lion king poster, a dresser, a wardrobe. And then that was about it. It kind of reminded of Gus's room but with less things.

"Ehrm…" I took it all in and tried to find the right words. "You must be Brielle." The girl with reddish, brown hair who sat on the bed with a school book in her lap, nodded. "That's a nice name. So have you ever thought about actually putting a desk or another kind of actual table in here instead of having to put your homework in your lap like that to do it? May I?" I gestured towards the foot of the bed and Brielle nodded so I sat down.

"Mike did put in a desk here. But then Shawn's broke a year or so ago and he needed it more since I barely used it anyway. And I kind of like doing it like this anyway. So I guess it's okay." Brielle smiled. "So what did you want to know about me because… As you probably understand I can't tell you everything about myself, most of it you have to find out by yourself working here but I can tell you more than you know now since now you pretty much only know that my name is Brielle and I live in this house and in this room."

"Well… I'll leave it up to you what you want to tell me first and then I'll ask you a couple of question. But I can also tell that you like silver." I turned my head and looked at the wallpaper and then down to the bed covers and pillows that were also in silver. "And that you like lion king. So… anything apart from that and… How old you are."

"I'm fourteen. And I've been at the dumping ground since I was eight. For six years so the only one who's been here longer than me is Shawn by six months or something like that. I do like drawing and painting and going to art museums. And choosing out outfits…" I glanced over her clothes that for today was a pair of overall jeans and a button up shirt checkered in red and blue with bare feet and her hair just let out.

"And you're good at it." I smirked. "Choosing the right outfits I mean. You might get to help me with that a bit." Brielle laughed slightly at my bad joke. "I think there is someone in here that doesn't really approve with my clothing style." Brielle laughed again and shook her head.

"Violet?" I nodded. "Yeah, don't mind about her. She doesn't approve with mine either. She's only been here for six months but acts like she owns the place and like she's the queen and all of that jazz. I think your clothes look great. Anyway… well… I like eating too. Especially strawberry cheesecake, strawberry cheesecake ice cream or chocolate. And I'll only share it with you if you ask very nicely." She smirked at me. "And yeah… As you can see when I'm inside I like to be bare feet."

"Oh, and your feet look so cold." I whimpered. "Oh geez. I'm a care worker now, don't tell me I'll go all fussing and weird too." I smiled. "Anything else you want to tell me right now?" She shook her head. "Well, I've been trying to get a picture of who are friends here and not so can you tell one person, child or adult? What?" Brielle giggled and suddenly seemed shyer than before when I asked. "Oh… Is he cute? Or she?"

"I'm straight and…" She giggled again and held her hand in front of her mouth in a move that told me it might get hard for me to get it out of her and I brainstormed and remembered the names of the boys who would be around the same age as her.

"Is it Shawn?" Brielle shook her head.

"I've known Shawn since we were little, he's like a brother and nothing else." I bit my lip and brainstormed again.

"Is it Wheezy?" Brielle only looked at me with a raised eyebrow almost as if I had been out of my mind. "Okay, not that. Is it Qwyn?" She shook her head again but unlike from before she still seemed kind of giggly when I mentioned that name. "Oh, is it Nathan?" Brielle didn't answer for a few seconds then barely nodded. "Aw, he is cute though." I smiled. "I was going to ask you too what room I should go into next but I guess you're going to say Nathan's then. He shares the attic with Qwyn right?" Brielle nodded again. "Okay, anything else you want to tell me right now?" She shook her head. "Okay, I will put this post it on your door so I won't go in here again. Those are cute." I pointed to the funko pop's on the shelf.

"Nathan gave me those. He's got loads and he got to know I like lion king." Brielle giggled again but then put herself together and stood up to reach for her homework again while I closed the door and put a post it note on it before heading to the attic. And I had to say I was actually really curious about what it would look like nowadays.

Again, when I knocked on the door I heard two voices go 'come in' and pushed the only post it I had left into my pocket while I headed up the stairs to the attic where two beds had been put under the angled ceiling and the older pair of twins sat. I quickly brainstormed to remember who was who and remembered that the one wearing a hoodie reading 'loser' and light blue jeans was Nathan and the one with a tank top reading 'shhh no one cares' and darker jeans was Qwyn. It also helped that Luce had told me that Nathan was the nice one in this question.

"I'll talk to you in a minute I just want to… I don't know, check this room out. It was only a storage attic when I was here. And it sure looks very different." I looked around. The walls hadn't been painted so there were still the wooden brown color they had been before. But there stood two beds, with drawers under them. A pretty cool shelf with books, movies and funko pop- dolls, and a clock hung on the wall with something that- if I wasn't completely wrong- themed in Guardians of the galaxy.

On the bed that Qwyn sat on- that was pretty much alike Nathan's but dark brown instead of light like the other. There laid a big cover with a print of the Marauder's map from Harry Potter and on the other there laid bedding with prints from big bang theory. From the ceiling hang a simple light pear and there was a window in the angled ceiling taking in more light. And of course there was a couple of dressers, a desk and a chair squeezed in about where it could be squeezed in.

"Wow." I said at last. "This room sure looks a whole lot different than what it did the last time I saw it." I scratched the back of my head. "It's really cool… How come the attic was made into a room by the way? Do you guys know that?" I sunk down into one of the chairs while the boys looked to each other and Nathan answered.

"When we came here a year ago all the rooms were taken and none of them were big enough for both of us two to move in. And so, they had been working on cleaning out stuff from the attic and someone mentioned that it might be a cool place to live for two teenage guys and the rest is history. Mike, George and Luce's done a pretty good job with it." I nodded agreeing. "So what is it that you want to know about me and Qwyn now?"

"Well first of all…" I was just on my way of saying something when Qwyn interrupted and somehow I couldn't help but smile. "My name is Qwyn Tyler Lord, I'm fifteen years old and I'm gay." My smile faded fast. "What? Ugh, don't come and tell me you're one of those hyper- Christian's who believe homosexuality is a sin."

"Oh no. No, no, no." I reassured Qwyn. "No, I was just surprised. And you? Name and… well that's the only thing I need right now since you guys are obviously both fifteen." Nathan chuckled shortly and put his book to the side and sat up on the edge of the bed.

"My name is Nathan Robert Lord. And I'm straight." I felt my cheeks go bright red. "Haha, that is fine. Well…" I looked around the room to see if I could find something else to talk about and a couple of photo frames standing in the shelf caught my eye and I stood up to look at them.

In both of the photos were Nathan and Qwyn, but looking younger than they were now and I couldn't see in any of the photos who was who but in the photo to the left they looked around eight or nine years old and had lifted each little girl up in their arms. One of them a girl that looked about three, and the other around one. And in the other photo they were with a woman with brown- red hair and held each arm around the twins who looked around four, in the photo you could also see the woman was pregnant.

"That's our mum." I flinched, being so far away in looking at the photos I hadn't noticed Nathan coming up next to me. "Brenda. And that's me." He pointed to the photos with the girls. "And the one in my arms is our sister Emily- her middle name is Emma by the way and she's eleven now. And that's Qwyn." He pointed to the one of the twins holding the smallest girl. "And that's our sister Minnie who is nine by now."

"Oh…" I brainstormed for something to say. "Does your sisters live here too?" Nathan sighed slightly and looked down. "Oh sorry, I didn't mean to make you sad or ask something too private." Nathan waved it off and laid a hand on my shoulder. He gestured towards the desk chair and I sat down and rolled it closer to the beds where Nathan now sat down too and Qwyn started telling me their story while he pulled out a photo of a quite big- looking, brown- haired man along with the same woman as in the earlier photo and showed it to me.

"That's our parents. See the bruise that she's been trying to put make up on?" I nodded- it really wasn't that hard to see, even in the photo. "He caused that. He was abusive, both to us and to Emily and Minnie. But mostly to our mum. Then when we were ten, we had this teacher who realized and after many if's and but's she managed to get us away from there. And the social services went to get Minnie and Emily too. But mum and dad had somehow gotten to know what was going on and had already taken off…."

"We ended up in one foster home and one care home after the other. Then one year ago we came here. And we and the police and the social services have been looking for our parents and sisters all along. But it seems like they move around and change their names because as soon as we think we've got something it turns out to be wrong. So we still have no idea where any of them are. They could all be dead or in Asia or in America or in freaking Narnia and we would have no idea."

I leaned back in the chair I sat in and looked from Nathan to Qwyn and back to Nathan and for several minutes no one said a word. "Well." Qwyn spoke at last. "To sit here and just pity about it…" I held up my hand to silent him. "Yes?"

"I just… I just wanted to say that… I am so, so sorry to hear all of that and. If there is anything… anything at all that I could do." Nathan nodded and smiled slightly, but Qwyn obviously wasn't taking any of this because he interrupted.

"There's no point with sitting here and pitying for either you, me or Nathan. It won't help us find them. So… We can just go on like we would have otherwise. Anyway, as you know my name is Nathan and I'm gay. Yes I'm completely out with it. I like Harry Potter and football. I also like star wars, science fiction and basketball. And eating pizza and chocolate chip cookies. I don't like doctors, needles, homophobia or people who just babble all the time." He looked to Nathan and seemed to want him to continue.

"Well, I'm Nathan and I'm straight. I like reading- especially books by Torey Hayden. I like watching TV especially big bang theory or Guardians of the galaxy. I like listening to music, especially the who. And I like drawing, playing the piano and collecting Funko pop figures." He pointed to his collection on the shelf. "I don't like needles, doctors, homophobia or chocolate."

"And that makes him crazy. Not liking chocolate I mean." Qwyn interrupted. "Please just agree with me." I agreed- I was probably the person most obsessed with chocolate that there had ever been walking on this earth. Nathan just laughed and shook his head. "And oh, now you know our middle names and Emily's. Minnie's full name is Minnie Marie Lord. And that's about it." I nodded.

I showed them the post it note and explained why I was going to put it on the door. "And then I have two questions, one. Choose each favorite person from the dumping ground- child or adult and not each other. And two. Who should I go to next? I've been to Ella and Tracie, Marley, Wheezy, Brielle and you. Oh and Violet. So otherwise you can choose whoever you want."

"If I chose a favorite person in this house…" Qwyn began. "Ashton. She is pretty cool. And since everybody knows I'm gay now anyway there is no longer anyone going around asking all the time if I fancy her. But she's cool." I nodded and turned to Nathan who had gotten a slight dreamy look in his eyes and a smile on his face, and I could only guess…

"Brielle." He said pretty quickly. "She's nice." And she was more than nice to him I could tell. "Yeah… And since you've been into her room already… Maybe Qwyn's favorite person- Ashton then. Come on. I'll show you where it is."

"Oh, you don't have to do that. I need to get downstairs to get more post it's and then I'll ask Mike who was living in Ashton's room when I lived here and then I'll find it myself. Thanks anyway. See you around." I walked down the stairs to the second floor and put a post it on the open door and then closed it behind me before I walked downstairs and into the office. "Mike have you got any more post it's? And have you noticed there's a weird smell in Wheezy's room. It smells almost like vomit."

"Yep. And yes, I'll take care of it but I can't find where the smell is coming from" He reached for a bunch of orange ones and handed them to me just as the phone rang and I kneeled and searched for something in my bag and then I couldn't help to hear what he was saying. "What?... Emily?... What about Minnie and their parents then?" Mike didn't say anything for a good while but I heard the person in the phone do and suddenly got a very distressed look in his eyes and whole expression and put a hand over his face. "Oh, okay yes. Two hours? Okay, I'll go talk to them. Thank you for calling. See you later." He put the phone away and put his head in his hands.

"Is everything alright?" I patted his shoulder and felt that a frown had formed on my forehead. "Is it something about the twins' two sisters? I didn't mean to listen but I heard their names being mentioned." Mike nodded. "Was it something about them? Where are they?" he hesitated slightly and sighed. "Oh… Are they?"… Mike laid his hands towards the desk and pushed himself up while I couldn't even finish the question.

"I want another adult to be in there while I tell them Em. But Luce's still in town and George has got the night shift so he's not here yet. Can you take a break and come with me?" I nodded slightly and was almost shaking out of nervousity and waiting for Mike to say something. "I don't want to tell anyone before I've told the twins, so you'll be hearing it then. But we really need to go and tell them what's happened to their sisters and parents and where they are. And that right now." And with me right behind him, Mike left the room and headed to the attic.

**So, Emma is spending her first day as a trainee at the dumping ground. There are two pairs of twins, one pair who doesn't know why they're in care and one pair who doesn't know where the rest of their family are. One kid who's really, really spoilt. Two of the older kids are obviously more than friends but doesn't realize the other one feels the same. In one room there's a smell of vomit and just before the ending it seems like Nathan and Qwyn will finally find out what happened to their sisters and their parents. **

**I know this chapter is a lot of descriptions of appearance, rooms and outfits. And loads of conversation too. But it will get better in a couple of chapter**

**That part when Emma comes into Violet's room and she isn't fully dressed might seem kind of inappropriate. But I promise it will make sense later and it was a part of introducing Violet's character. **

**Random fact**

The part where Emma fusses over the fact that Brielle isn't wearing shoes or socks is actually based on real life. Because I've got some disabilities, around once a month I go to this short time care home for a few days. And I like to go just bare feet and there is this person who works there that is just always fussing about how I look so cold.


	4. Not about feelings

**Camogirl14: **Aw, thank you. I'm so happy you liked it. Yeah, I ususally work at several chapters at once so one chapter can take like weeks if they're long ones. But that's the way u-huh u- huh I like it. (It's past midnight. I'm hyper, okay? Or I'm just being my usual not- too- normal- self) I'm happy I wrote Violet right. I always try and do my best to do so as I know how disappointing it is when they can't. So I'm so happy you felt that I was writing Violet right. She was very interesting to write for that matter and very different from the others. Thanks for reading and reviewing. See ya!

**X snow- pony x: **YAY. Thank you. I'm so happy that you liked it and that I'm writing her character right. Yep. That's what that cliffhanger was for. But here comes more. I hope you like this chapter too and am pretty sure you will as Emily is introduced here. Thanks for reading and reviewing. See ya!

**XQueen- Of- Applesx: **I'm so, so happy I wrote Brielle right. That's what I always try to do so it makes me very happy when I succeed. Anyway, it's not strange that you like Violet. She's a very interesting character and different from the others. I enjoy writing her too. Thanks for reading and reviewing. See ya!

**Anyway, on the polyvore. I decided to delete all my edits with outfits, clothes and rooms. So many of the edits for this story has been deleted. Don't ask me why I did it I just simply felt that would be the best option. So yeah, here comes the chapter. I hope you like it. **

"So wait." When Mike had finished telling Nathan and Qwyn what he had been told happened to Mr. And Mrs. Lord and the twins' little sisters Qwyn was the first one to come out of his chock enough to answer. "Have I gotten all of this right? Mum's dead?"

"Yes."

I decided to stay out of it. Mike new both the story and the twins better than what I did so I just let him answer.

"And Minnie's dead?"

"Yes"

"Because dad killed them?"

"Yes."

"And he's in prison?"

"Yes."

"And he stabbed Emily too?"

"Yes"

"But she survived?"

"Yes"

"And she's on her way here right now?"

"Yes?"

"How long until she'll be here?"

Mike looked to his watch and counted. "In about two hours." He looked up at Nathan and Qwyn who both sat on the edge of Nathan's bed and seemed so chocked none of them knew what to say. And everything we heard- since we couldn't hear the chattering from downstairs from here was a few coughs from Nathan until he suddenly seemed all panicking and looked around breathing heavily.

"I feel sick"

I looked around for a bin, but even before I had had the time to do anything Mike had rushed over the floor, grabbed a bin and placed it in front of Nathan's feet while Nathan's breaths went even shorter and hoarser and Qwyn gave him a breathing mask leading to a machine that stood on the shared bedside table.

"It's okay Nate." As it seemed like Nathan could barely even catch his breath and also coughed several times with every breath Qwyn patted his back and talked in such a comforting way I wouldn't have really thought he could at all. "Mike… You want to." Qwyn covered his mouth with his arm when he coughed himself and reached for an inhaler and nodded towards me.

I was mostly confused. What was going on? An inhaler I could understand but Nathan's seemed worse. Was he like dying right in front of me or…

"It's alright. Ehrm… I will come and get you two when she's not too far away. Come with me Emma." I wasn't so sure whether we should leave the boys on their own with this. "They can do this on their own. I think we need to give them some privacy." Mike more or less pulled me up onto my feet and down the stairs. "Believe me," he didn't say anything before he closed the door behind us. "I know these twins. I think they would like to be alone in this. And they've got each other."

"And…" I was meaning to ask what it was with Nathan but Mike raised his hand to silent me.

"Nathan and Qwyn have both got asthma. Non- allergic. It can be triggered by strong feelings. Or cold air, running and pushing oneself to hard in sports. Or cigarette smoke or perfume. Such things. Nathan's is worse than Qwyn's. But they can both treat it very well on their own. For Nathan that oxygen mask sometimes work better than an inhaler. Don't worry about it, he'll be okay in a few minutes. So who were you going to next? Did I hear something about Ashton?"

"Ehrm, yes. But I think I should know… Ehrm… So Nathan and Qwyn has non- allergic asthma. Is there some other disabilities or diseases? Allergies? Anything like that." Mike scratched his neck. "Memory failing you on elder days?" Mike sighed and grimaced jokingly at me.

"I'm actually only fifty four. Anyways, yes. Violet has asthma too." I moaned. "Yes, you could probably imagine what she's like if she has an attack. She's allergic though. She's allergic to mite, which pretty much means that we leave the window in her room opened and wash her sheets and things a bit more often than the others. Marley's allergic to like a thousand different things. I don't keep it all in my head but what is most important is that she's so allergic to fish and other kinds of seafood. If we had it on the bench or the table we need to really wash it off and we can't use a spoon in it that she later uses to eat with and so on. She gets anaphylactic chocks from that and from getting stung by bees. There is a shot in the locker in the office, one on the desk in her room and one in a locker in the kitchen. There's also a list of all she's allergic to and what it does. And David and Violet's allergies. David… Do you know who that is?" I shook my head. "Small guy with short, dark hair?"

"Oh, yeah. I saw him earlier."

"He's allergic to caffeine. But he 'only' gets a rash. So if he'd eat a chocolate or something he won't die from it so to speak. I think that's all with the allergies and asthma. Brielle gets anemic. You know, low blood counts. She goes to the hospital and gets blood transfusions in the beginning of every month. So towards the end of the month, even though we try to have her eat much of liverwurst and black pudding and stuff she gets tired and dizzy and out of her breath and stuff. Therefore. At the end of the month we prefer for someone to walk right next to her if she's walking in the stairs. Just in case. And I think that's it. I know that you haven't had a seizure in years but you're not allergic to anything are you. I remember you weren't the last time you were here."

"Ehrm. You might or might not believe me but a few years ago I suddenly started getting nauseas and stuff. And… It turned out at last I'm allergic to cheese. Nope, nothing else then cheese. Usual cheese like the one you have on a sandwich or on a pizza or something is fine. But creamed cheese or stuff like halloumi or all green or blue cheese is not. I had one portion of halloumi- whatever a few months ago and I was nauseas for a week." Mike first frowned then chuckled slightly. "You don't believe me, do you?"

"Oh yes. I believe you. But it's weird. Very weird. And you do know that if it just that you don't like che…"

"I love cheese. And at first it was only cream cheese and then I tried that green all moldy cheese. And then I was nauseas for like a week. And then I ate that halloumi and yeah… Now I'm very careful with what kinds of cheeses I eat. Believe me. I think it's just as weird as you think it is. And very annoying. Since I love cheese." Mike just smiled and shook his head slightly. "Maybe I should just continue walking around until their sister gets here. Where does Ashton live?" Mike pointed. "Okay, thanks. See ya."

"See you."

I knocked on the door that Mike had pointed to and heard a slight "Come in" from inside. And I'm not so sure what I had expected. I knew Ashton could be a girls' name and I'd heard Qwyn say 'she' but was still kind of chocked when I heard the female voice from inside and opened the door and found a girl dressed in jeans, a red tank top with some white text on and a black beanie with the text 'bad hair day'

"Hi. I'm Ashton. And you can close your mouth. I know that when you heard the name you thought I was a boy." I tried to stutter some excuse that sounded lame even to me. "Don't worry about it. You're not the first. And what would I expect with my new haircut." She pulled her beanie off to show off with a short and choppy and not less uneven blonde thatch. "Qwyn dared me. Oh well…" She shrugged. "It'll grow back and until it have Qwyn will be grounded for daring the new girl." She looked around the room to the blue and grey walls and all of her things packed up in bags and boxes. "So new they haven't had the time to make my room mine yet. But well… I guess it will happen sooner or later. And until then this beanie will really suit me." She pulled it back on and I looked around the room again to spot that there were bags of sour patch kids placed both a bit of here and a bit of there.

"Do you want some sour patch kids?" She held up the bag she had next to her towards me and I held out my hand and let her tip it over so one blue and one red candy fell down into my hand. "You were from Sweden right? Do you have sour patch kids over there?"

"Yes and no. But we have other kinds of candy and…" I put the red piece in my mouth and chewed it. "And I think I'll go with those ones if I can choose. These are good but…." I shook my head. "…I know better. I brought some candy from Sweden. I'll take it here tomorrow. You can try it then." Ashton smiled and nodded. "So… What do I need to know about you except that your name is Ashton and you like candy?" I put the second candy in my mouth and chewed. "Mhm. This one was better."

"Well… As you know my name's Ashton. I'm fourteen years old. I've been in care all my life. No I don't know why but I've only been here in Elm Tree House for two weeks. Don't ask me why I've moved- again! I don't really want to talk about it. I really like sour patch kids. Actually I like all candy… I think I'm addicted to sugar… nah… I'm actually mostly like a hundred and fifteen percent sure I'm addicted to sugar. And… I guess that's kind of everything actually."

"Okay. So can you answer a question. Yes? Okay, I'm trying to get a picture of who are friends and who are not. So if you'd choose one favorite person in this house. Who would you choose?" Ashton hesitated. "I know you haven't been here for long. But maybe you could have a tiny little best friend in here."

"I like Qwyn. He's pretty awesome. And since he's gay it's not all of that. Wow, are you two dating? Are you in love? Crap so. Yeah, hanging out with him is pretty damn awesome. Have someone chosen me as their favorite person?" I hesitated about if I should tell you or not. "Okay, someone did. I can see it on the look on your face. Don't worry. I don't need to know who it is." I smiled and tried to find something else in the room to talk about.

"So, what are you reading?"

"Ehrm. One child by… Torey Hayden." I nodded. I must have read that book at least a thousand times and it was one of my very favorite books. "Nathan loves all of her books and is constantly reading them and talking about how great they are so I decided to try it. And I don't think it's good but the problem is I can't put the thing down because I just need to know what happens next." I smiled- yep. That had been me the first time I read it to. I didn't actually understand how anyone could not like Torey Hayden's books.

"Well, I've read pretty much every book that she's ever written in both English and Swedish. And that one's my favorite… No wait, that would be the sequel to it- the tiger's child. No Murphy's boy. No ghost girl but that one's so terrible. No somebody else's kids and yeah you see where this is going." Ashton only smiled and shook her head at me. "So, is there something else I would need to know about you?" Ashton leaned her head to the side as if she wondered deeply about something and then leaned it to the other side.

"No. Not anything that I can think of."

"So whose room do you think do you think I should go into next?"

"You should go into… I don't know like… Wheezy's room next. Unless he's out running again."

"Been there, done that."

"Tracie and Ella's?"

"Been there."

"Marley's?"

"Been there too."

"Okay, how about Marty then."

"I haven't been into his room yet so… thank you." I backed towards the door. "And if you need me to know anything or you need to know anything else about me then just shout or something and I'll be right here… That will say as soon as I found the right room. Maybe I should use the post- its I put on every door and write who lives where and keep them there until I've learnt who lives where." I smiled slightly and Ashton laughed shortly.

"Don't worry about it. You'll learn quickly."

"I know… I've been here before, remember?"

"Oh yeah right. Well. See ya."

Ashton returned to her Torey- Hayden book and I left the room but went straight back into the room. "Can you show me which room is Marty's?" Ashton laughed slightly again and showed me out of the room and to Marty's room. "Okay, thanks. I can do it myself from here. Although. Can you put this on your door?" I handed her a post- it and she went back to her room while I knocked on Marty's door.

"Come in."

I stepped in and found a room that almost made me dizzy with the prints of different magazines of superheroes and such on the wallpaper. And in the room Marty laid on a hammock with a Harry Potter book, a cover and two pillows put on it as a bed and smiled up at me.

"Hey, we've met before but I can tell you again so you don't forget. I'm Marty." He looked around. "And this is my room. I like magazines, superheroes. Harry Potter and things. But I hate math. And I hate that Mike keeps on taking my money. I'd like to spend it all on magazines and candy, loads of candy. I also like skateboards and burgers. But not together. And big bang theory. So… is that everything you need to know about me?" I hesitated.

"Well… I'm trying to get a picture of who are friends and not. So if you can choose one favorite person of all of those who live and work here. Who would you say?" Marty thought for a moment, and then smiled slightly.

"Tracie's pretty awesome. We play hide and seek every once in a while and that is great. And I and Luce help her to learn how to ride a bike and that's great fun too." Marty smiled again. "Anything else you need to know? Because I'm not going to tell you why I'm put into care. And it doesn't matter how much you want me to. I'm still not going to."

I smiled slightly. It hadn't even crossed my mind to ask the ones here why they were put in the foster-care- system. That just felt to me like a very private things that I- not even as a care worker should ask them about. And instead wait and get to know them and then they could tell me if they wanted me to and not else.

"I don't think I've got too many rooms left. So if I just ask you who I should go to next as with the others before you we might end up where I was with Ashton and she said one name after the other but I'd already been there. So, can you come with me out in the hallway? The doors to the rooms I've already been in have post it-s on them. So you can show me which room I should go into next since you know who lives in what room and I don't" Marty nodded and threw his book down onto the floor before he jumped down onto the floor and walked before me out of his room.

"You should go in there next." He pointed to a door and I just noted that it didn't have a post it on it before I walked over to it. Just as I laid my hand on the handle it hit me that at least the last time I had been here it was the toy cupboard. Oh well- the attic was made into a room so why not tear down a wall or three and…

…It was still the toy cupboard! As soon as I had opened the door I was hit by shelves from floor to ceiling filled with toys and games of all of the kinds they were. And I had to admit that I was actually kind of happy to see at least this was partly the same. And the dumping ground hadn't gone all laptops and smartphones and everything else there was like the rest of the world. Even though I just had the time to note that before I heard Marty choke with laughter behind me and I closed the door and left the cupboard again.

"Haha." I stated ironically at the young Hispanic. "Very funny. Now, can you tell me who I actually should go in to next?" Marty just laughed so it took a while before he could answer. "And no more pranks. After this day you know I'm kind of your boss." Marty just grimaced at me. "So can you show me some door where there actually lives someone?" Marty just laughed and showed me to a door. And I knocked it first to check if there was someone in there.

"Come in."

"Thank you Marty." I opened the door and Marty disappeared out of my sight when he turned in the other direction and I walked into a room where everything- absolutely everything seemed to be in light pink and light blue. And on the bed- a perfect princess bed painted in silver with pink covers. There sat a small girl, perhaps five or six. With brown skin and curly dark hair.

"Hi." She greeted me with a big toothless smile. "I'm Peityn"

"Well hello." I greeted back and couldn't help but smile. "So, what gives the dumping ground the pleasure for this Princess?" Peityn laughed so she almost choke and I gestured to a chair. "May I sit down? Your highness?" Peityn gave me another toothless, sparkling smile and nodded and I sat down and right away it rolled backwards. "Whoa." I hit my feet down towards the floor to stop it. "It was wheels on that one." Peityn started giggling again. This time so bad she fell backwards towards her bed and couldn't sit up again until she had stopped laughing. "So, may I call you Peityn madam?" Peityn nodded again. "Okay, so Peityn. What would you want to tell me about you?"

"What do you need to know about me?"

"What sort of things you like? And what you like doing? And I'd also like you to choose one favorite person in this house. Including everyone who lives here and Mike, Luce, George and I. Can you do that?" Peityn nodded and then came over to me. And like Ella had done just a while ago she threw her arms around my waist and embraced me smiling.

"My favorite person in this house is you Emma." She continued smiling and didn't let go of me while saying her first sentence. And then let go of me and crawled up to sit on my lap and reached for a tress of my hair. "And I like your hair. It's really pretty. I wish I was pretty like you." I couldn't help but smile and was meaning to reassure her she was pretty. But she continued before I had the time. "I like being here at the dumping ground. There are so many nice people here and I love Mike, and Luce, and George and everybody who lives here. I also like candy floss and hair bows. But I do not like my parents. They are in prison because they used to hurt me." Peityn's smile and sparling eyes had turned into a pout and tears glittering in her brown eyes and I lifted the hand I wasn't holding onto her with and wiped the tears away with my sleeve.

"Oh, it's okay sweetie." I hugged her tightly towards my chest once I'd dried the tears. "They can't touch you here." I lost track of time sitting like that, and actually wasn't too sure how long we sat like that until Peityn had stopped sniveling. "Okay." At last I pulled away and lifted her down from my lap. "Do you know what? I have a small little candy floss machine at home. And everything you need to use is sugar and food coloring- just sugar and you can have it all white. I could bring it sometime… Maybe on someone's birthday…" Peityn smiled and her whole expression just lit up again. "When is your birthday?"

"Tomorrow."

"Tomorrow?"

"I can hear you there young lady." We could both hear Mike's voice from the hallway. "And you know perfectly well your birthday isn't tomorrow." I forced myself not to laugh. This little thing was just too sweet, wasn't she? Then Mike appeared in the doorway and looked to me. "It's January, the second. And are you two done?" I looked to Peityn, who nodded. And then back to Mike and nodded myself. "Then I'd like to talk to you for a minute Em." I nodded and stood up, then patted Peityn's shoulder and then walked after Mike. "Sometimes it could just be better to shut up about such things. Now she probably won't shut up about it until you've actually brought it here. And I forbid you to do it before her birthday."

"Okay. Then I won't. I'm sorry." Mike smiled and patted my back before we stopped outside a door that didn't have a post it on it yet. "Oh, I forgot the post it to Peityn's door. Can you show me back to it?" Mike chuckled and led me back to the door. I placed a pink post it on it and then followed him while he continued.

"It's okay." He told me. "Just try not to do it again." I nodded. "That's my girl. Anyway. To me it seems like this one's the last room. So… I'll let you get to it." Mike gave me a one- armed hug before he turned. "Come find me when you're done okay?" I nodded and then knocked the door.

"Come in."

"Come in."

Obviously to me already before I opened the door there were two males living in this room. One a bit younger, and one perhaps in his early teenage years. But very early in that case as his voice hadn't broken yet. And while I pushed down the handle I realized these two must be David and Shawn.

"Hello boys." I greeted as I came into the room came into the room where Shawn who was the first one I had met of these kids when I came here to talk to Mike. "So you're Shawn." I pointed to the older one by the desk with a number of books opened in front of him. "And I do believe your name is David?" the younger boy nodded. "Awesome. I'm Emma and if everything works out like I should I'm going to work here. Really Shawn? Homework on a Sunday?" He just shrugged while I smirked slightly to let him know I was joking.

"Yeah I don't have much choice. Loads and loads of homework and you gotta do what you gotta do. Anyways, no one knows this place better than I do- except maybe Mike. Since there's no one here that's been here longer than what I have. Tee used to live in this room when I first came here. You knew her right?" I nodded. "Awesome. Anyway…" He looked to his papers and noted something.

I glanced around the room, these boys really seemed to like blue I had to say. One of the walls was dark blue with prints of air balloons, and the rest of the walls were painted in grey. The desk was painted in blue, so was the bed. (The only bed I could see actually) the bed had two sets of covers with different prints from children's movies or series and on both of them at least a part of the background was blue. Also the lamp was blue and David was dressed from head to toe in a blue sweater, dark grey jeans and sneakers. And on the floor stood a blue backpack. I had just noted that everything was blue when Shawn looked up again.

"Sorry, I just had to do that while I still remembered it"

"It's okay. So…" I glanced around the room and looked for another bed once again. Nope- still only one bed with two sets of pillows and covers on them. One with prints from Frozen, and one with prints from Scooby Doo. "Excuse me for asking but… Do you two share this bed?" Shawn nodded. "You don't have to tell me if it's too private but… Is there a reason why?" Shawn nodded again. "So…Why?"

"When I was new here I was afraid of sleeping on my own. So badly I needed to hold onto someone's hand when I fell asleep to feel that they wouldn't leave. It got better but while it was still that way Mike fixed this as it was okay with Shawn too. And now it's still here." I looked to Shawn to check if he had something to add. "I don't really get why I had to hold onto his hand while sleeping though. I was so childish."

"No. It's okay Dave." Shawn smiled and threw his head to get the fringe away from his face. "I know you're afraid of being alone and…" He leaned closer to me and whispered so David wouldn't hear. "…His parents died in a car crash two years ago when he was like four and a half. He wasn't and I guess still isn't really old enough to know what it means to be dead. If he'd be afraid of people leaving him like they did… It's only natural." I nodded agreeing and Shawn returned to his homework.

_..."LEON. LEON. LEON." I had woken up the first night back with Leon. He had been sitting by my bed when I fell asleep- But so I had a nightmare and woke up and he wasn't there. "LEON. LEON" Don't tell me he was gone too. Please, dear God. Don't take him too. "LEON"… _

"Hey." The distressed tone in Shawn's voice brought me back to here and now. "Are you alright?" I shook my head and quickly pulled myself back to reality. I was back at the dumping ground after seven years, it had been almost seven and a half since that plane crash. I wasn't in my new bedroom at Leon's, and there wasn't just a few days after my whole life had fallen into pieces.

"Yeah." I forced a smile. "I'm fine." I swallowed, which turned out to be a kind of hard thing to do as my throat had gone thick and my senses wouldn't react. "So, anyway. Can you tell me a bit more about yourself? What do you like? What do you like to do?"

"I like to eat." David interrupted. "We haven't had supper yet. Mike said you would make it today and you would choose what you wanted to make for supper. So what are we having? Or have Mike not even told you that you were making supper because you look very confused."

"Ehrm…" I played what David had just said over and over in my head until I had understood it. "No. Mike didn't tell me that. But if he want me to then I most certainly will and if we'd have everything for it how does grilled cheese sandwiches and oatsoup sound?" David smiled at the mention of grilled cheese. But seemed a bit hesitant about the soup.

"Oatsoup? Is that like oatmeal? Because I don't like oatmeal."

"No. It's not like oatmeal. And if you try it then I'm sure you'll like it. So can you tell me a bit about what sort of things you like and what you like doing? So I will get sort of an introduction of you before I start working here. You go first David."

"I like the color blue, drawing and Scooby Doo." David hesitated. "And I kind of like the dumping ground since it's like having a very big family and there's always someone who you can talk to. And always something to do. What do you like Shawn?" Shawn laid his pencil down and had a weird expression on his face spinning in the chair until he was turned to me.

"Like David just said. I also kind of like the dumping ground since it's all like being a very big family and it never gets boring. I like everybody's alike worth like the same rights for people of all sexualities, races and all of that. And I like to do things like dance in the rain and such things and act like you haven't got a care. And I also kind of like how awesome I am." I smiled. "Anything else you need to know? I really got to go back to my homework."

"Yeah. To get a picture of who here are friends. I'd like you to choose one favorite person of the people who live and work here." Shawn leaned back in his chair. "You go first Shawn so I can let you get back to that homework." He seemed to be thinking, bit his lip and scratched his forehead.

"Ella I believe. She's sweet. And the reason why I've got frozen- covers might or might not be because she's got me wrapped around her finger. She is like the only one here who doesn't constantly ask about my grades and all of that which is so great. So yeah… she's just great! But it seems like I've got someone to compete with now." He smirked towards me. "No, don't worry about it. I'll survive. What about you Dave?"

"If you keep on calling me Dave it's not going to be you at least." Shawn snorted with laughter. "No, but. Wheezy's pretty cool. You are great too Shawn. Even when you call me Dave. Which I hate." David smiled and reached for some coloring books and pencils that lied on the desk. "Is that everything you need then?" I nodded. "Okay, goodbye."

"Bye guys."

And with that, I walked out of the room that was for now and until Emily arrived. The very last one of the dumping ground's current residents had been introduced to me. While I introduced myself to them. And this I must say- was a very interesting group of kids and teenagers.

I wasn't so certain if I would look forward to this Emily coming or not. And like it would when you felt like this the time just flew by as I walked around the house and tried to remember who lived here. Made grilled cheese sandwiches and oatsoup for the afternoon supper (Which David and all the others liked by the way) and made the dishes. Until suddenly the time had gone by and Emily would soon arrive. I heard Mike fixing upstairs so I went up there. And was meaning to ask him if he needed help with something when he started talking about something else himself.

"Oh and yeah. I forgot when we were talking about illnesses and allergies and such before. But both Ella and Tracie gets car sick. They both bring a bucket with them when we are going somewhere and believe me- we have tried with everything but the best way is if they eat something before we come into the car so they aren't stuck with dry heaving since no medicines work. They usually get in the car, throw up everything they've eaten the last few hours and within ten minutes after we've gotten in the car they're both asleep. They all sit right by an adult to comfot them. Tracie wants Luce. And Ella have had George but she's now claimed that furthermore she wants you. Is that okay with you?"

"Yeah. Sure."

I couldn't stand vomit! Seeing, hearing or even smelling someone vomiting made me want to throw up myself. But one thing I knew I would just have to learn if I would be working here is that it didn't matter what I felt. As long as I was there for the children. So I just fought the feelings away and decided that I was going to get used to it somehow. And so Mike's voice brought me back to reality once again.

"Do you remember the room that Tyler used to have?" I nodded. "Well, that's the only spare room we have at the moment so that's the room that Emily's getting. "So can you go to the cupboard and get some sheets and things and come in there?" I nodded. "The cupboard and everything are at the same place as they were the last time you were here. You remember, right?" I nodded and turned down the hall and got all of the sheets and things that I needed. But couldn't help myself from getting nervous, as the seconds kept on ticking towards the while when Emily would get here. Until it at last was barely ten minutes left. Qwyn had been standing outside waiting for the last half hour, and Nathan stood in his room fixing with his clothes.

"Nathan are you okay?"

I came upstairs to the attic Nathan was standing by the dresser and looking to the framed photos on it. He was silently looking down at the photos and his position with holding his hands together behind his back just seemed tense and like asking if he was okay would be a stupid question.

"Yeah."

He answered me he was, but anyone miles away would have heard the lying shining through. And I laid an arm around his shoulders and forced my own feelings away while Nathan lifted his hand and wiped away a tear.

"In this photo…" Nathan pointed to the one with the twins holding each of their sisters and their mum. "I and Qwyn were seven, Emily was three, Minnie one. Three years later the social services took us away from there but… Too what good if they didn't take our sisters with them too? And our mum. Now mum's dead, Minnie's dead. Dad's in prison and so shall stay. And Emily we don't even know… We will have her again but still it felt like with mum, dad and Minnie. We have both lost our whole world. And not only Qwyn who was a lot closer to Minnie than what I was. We have still got you and Mike and each other and everything but it just feels like… I have nothing. Do you get how I feel?"

I had to fight to push air in and out of my airways. What he was describing was exactly what I had felt so, so many times after that plane crash. I still had Uncle Leon, once I was home I had Elizabet, friends had come and gone when the time seemed to be right. Real and fake ones. But without mum, dad and Jonas. I had just lost my everything. And unlike Nathan, I had never been able to put words on what I was feeling.

"Yes," I had to force the words through my throat and mouth. "I get what you mean." I also had to force my own feelings away. It was a long time since that plane crash. For Nathan it was happening here and now. And I couldn't let my own feelings have a part in this. "Come on." I took his hand. "It's time." Nathan nodded and I let go of his hand. Yet he still followed me down the stairs and outside to the driveway where Mike and Qwyn were already waiting.

I could feel my heart beating all the way up into my head. And how Nathan and Qwyn were feeling I couldn't even imagine. Even though I could see both of them being tense and seemed to be having trouble getting air in and out. And every time we heard a car coming down the road it seemed to get even worse and both of the twins almost stopped breathing all along.

At last we heard a new car and it steered into the driveway. The windows were toned and I couldn't see into it. But a woman stepped out and opened the door to a young girl with light brown, wavy hair that stepped out of the car slowly while her older brothers were barely breathing at all.

For a moment the whole world seemed to have gone all silent and still. Just as Emily stood absolutely still by the car and looked to the two twins further up the driveway. And then something seemed to change and she ran straight into the arms of Nathan and threw her arms around his neck as he embraced her back hard and his muffled sobs were heard as his face was pressed into her shirt.

"Natey."

"Yes." Nathan answered while letting her onto the ground. "Yes. That's me." Nathan tried to dry the tears but new ones kept on streaming from his eyes faster than what he could wipe them. And so Emily turned to Qwyn and hugged him too as tightly and as long as a hug could possibly be made. And then it went all silent again. Despite that everybody had gathered in the door.

"Come on." Mike laid a hand on Emily's shoulder blade. She flinched but I could see she was trying to hide it. "It's okay. I won't hurt you. But I think we need to get into the office. Are you coming Emma?" I nodded and Nathan and Qwyn followed Mike and Emily, and I followed them into the office. But still, I was almost walking around as in a fog. And barely heard or saw anything that was going on.

But still, with Nathan's arm around Emily's shoulders. And Qwyn's hands stuffed into his pockets. And with Emily answering every single question she was asked. There was no talking about the things that you could imagine siblings talking about after being reunited after five years apart.

"Nathan, Qwyn. Can you show Emily to her room? I believe you three have got some things to talk about on your own so I will let you. It's the room that Nicholas had. Emma. I need to talk to you a bit." I nodded but still as Emily's old social worker, Emily herself and Nathan and Qwyn left the room. I continued fighting my own feelings away not to mess this job up now when I barely even had it.

"I can see you're fighting trying to fight your feelings away Em." Mike stated. "And it's good to do that when the children are here. But I think that either you let them out. Or things are going to get a whole lot worse. Go out to the old car seats in the garden, yes they're still there. I'll be there in a minute." I nodded, and on shaky legs I stumbled out of the house and out to the old car seats.

"Cup of tea, lovely?"

Just a moment later Mike came out with two steaming cups and handed me one of them and then sat down on the other seats and started sipping from his cup while I just sat there with the cup in my hands and hoped for Mike to say something.

"You still don't drink Tee, do you?" I shook my head. "You can just pour it out." I didn't look at him, but looked up to make sure that I poured the tea on the ground and not onto the seats while I turned the cup upside down and sighed and still hoped for Mike to say something. "You're much like I remember you Emma. More grown- up, but still much like I remember you. You hide your feelings in fear of being weak or not being good enough. You don't listen to yourself and your body. And maybe… most of all… you're kind and friendly and wants to make right for exactly everybody. Even if it means making wrong for yourself. And maybe this is why I'm not a hundred percent sure this was a good idea. This isn't a job that fits for everybody and I know that you know that. So do you think you can keep on doing this?"

"I don't know." My voice broke and I put my head in my hands before I said anything else.

"I just never imagined it to be this hard."

**So. Nathan and Qwyn now know what happened to their sisters and their parents. And they both have asthma. Which also Violet has- here comes trouble! David is allergic to caffeine and Marley is allergic to a lot of things while Tracie and Ella get car sick and Ella wants Emma to sit next to her when they're in the car. Ashton have cut her hair short thanks to Qwyn and is very new to the dumping ground. Neither Ashton nor Marty wants to talk about why they're in care. Peityn's very sweet and Emma's got a machine that makes candy floss (It will be mentioned not in this story bit in the next sequel) Peityn's very sweet and starts crying when she tells what happened to her. Shawn has a lot of homework and David doesn't like to be left alone. Then Emily arrives and Emma's pretty messed up about being here after all of these years and after what happened to her but tries to fight her own feelings. And now she doesn't seem too sure if she can even work at the dumping ground. More about this… In the next chapter. **

**Also, since I deleted the room and the clothes polyvores. If you have polyvore accounts you are free to make new ones for your characters. I won't add them to the collection. But I will save them up on my computer and use them for outfits and for their rooms. **

**Random fact **

You might think that Emma's allergy is very weird. But it's actually the exact same I have. Every little piece of it. First it was the cream cheese, then it was the moldy cheese, then it was halloumi. The reactions are the same, and yes. I've been through people who are very hesitant about believing in me when I tell them. And yes I had that halloumi, and yes I had a bunch of moldy cheese since it just tastes SO VERY GOOD!


	5. Should I stay or should I go?

**Thanks to x snow- pony x, GleeJunkie007, CamoGirl14, themagicoftime and x-queen-of-applesx for reviewing chapter four. **

Before I left home uncle Leon had fixed something for me that I had pretty much nagged him (More like looking at him with my best puppy eyes asking him to do… a number of times… a day!) to do for a while. In other words, he had downloaded the whole holby- city- series on a few USB's so I could just plug it into my laptop and watch. And actually, the next few days after I had been introducing myself at the dumping ground. I didn't do much else than to lie in the couch with the laptop on a lapboard on a pillow, on my stomach and feet in the air with my chin in my hand watching one episode after the other of my favorite series. Actually it was more than a couple of days since I pretty much didn't move from that spot on the sofa until Saturday.

I had been to the grocery store once during these couple of days. And bought countless cans of pot noodles, ravioli and spaghetti with sausage. Every time a meal was on I heat it up, and then lie in the sofa and eat it straight from the can. The can I put on the floor by me and one after one my collection of dirty food cans grew bigger by my spot on the sofa.

…"_Take a few days off Emma. I think you need some while to think this over. Don't come back unless you're sure what you want to do. But whatever you do you will still have me right behind you"… _

A part of me was angry with myself for not being able to take things from the start like this. Another part of me was angry with Mike because I would have liked him to try and keep me there even though I knew he couldn't. To try and keep me there and force me to stay there until I had somehow gotten used to it. Anything… just anything.

And a part of me was angry with exactly everything. For mum, dad and Jonas who weren't here. Mum would have known what to do- she had always known what to do. And no matter how much she worked she would always take the time to tell me what to do. Although I guess- problems were bigger now than they had been before she died when I was eleven.

And I was angry with myself for moving here from the start. With Leon for letting me go. With myself for knowing that I had wanted to go here from the start and let go of everything that was at home and start over where no one (Well, almost no one) knew who I was and the fact that I had been orphaned. And so I was just angry, just angry.

And especially angry since I knew I wasn't really angry at all. Just so very disappointed in myself for not being able to do this from the start and then disappointed in myself for putting it on everybody else when everything was my fault anyway.

And in the end I just laid there on the sofa with the laptop, headphones in my ears and the rest of the world was just gone. Towards the first evening I carried my duvet covers into the sofa and during the night I just slept right there on the sofa. Which was better than my current bed anyway, since the only pieces of furniture I had was a few chairs, a kitchen that had been there when I moved in, a living room sofa and a living room table. And the sofa's cushions was more comfortable than any air mattress.

I had pretty much shut myself out from the rest of the world and whenever someone called I hung it up without checking who it was. The only call that I knew what it was, was when twinkle, twinkle little star played loud. Out of every song I had in my phone- that was what Leon had chosen for my phone to be playing when he called. But that was only the day after I had been at the dumping ground. And he didn't call anymore.

But maybe if I would have taken that call I wouldn't have flinched when I, without having heard anyone come into the small flat. Felt someone rip my covers off and I- drowsily from watching holby the whole night rather than sleeping, looked up and recognized Leon's red thatch through my drowsy, blurred vision.

"Get up"

I didn't have any time to react before Leon demanded that. But after he had I realized he should be back in Sweden, and the fact that I had never heard him that strict before. But before I had had any more time to realize what on earth was going on Leon had also ripped the headphones out of my ear so fast my ears popped and placed the laptop on the table.

"Get up!"

"What you doing?"

"Get up!" I had had enough of his nagging and just pulled myself out of the sofa. And then was on my way to fall right back in to the cushions. But before I had the time Leon grabbed my shirt (And I hadn't changed it since I came back from the dumping ground and pulled me with him through the two- rooms apartment to the bathroom.

"Where have you been? You smell worse than the meatballs when you open the package." I only glared at him. "Get a shower. You need some clothes that you're not afraid to get paint or dirt on. . bags in the corner before Leon let go and pushed me towards the bathroom. "I'll find some clothes. You go and take a freaking shower." I just sighed- there was no fighting Leon when he was like that. And drowsily I stumbled towards the bathroom and into the shower.

When I at last came out of the bathroom dressed in grey sweatpants and a fleece shirt bought from a souvenir shop in Lofoten islands, Leon was standing in the mixed living room and bedroom and looking to the collection of cans that stood by the sofa with a serious expression on his face and when I came he shook his head.

"What a collection of bacteria you have here?" I shook my head back at him, should have guessed that with Leon's fear of bacteria and everything that was dirty he would concentrate on that. "How did you even manage to end up with this?" He searched through the boxes in the corner and found a plastic bag that he started putting the trash in.

"I'm on a very strict diet of canned food, Tesco sandwiches, double decker chocolate and cola." I answered him at last and sat down on the edge of the couch and pulled socks and sneakers on. "Do you want me to show you where we can throw it all away?" Leon nodded. "So was the only reason you came here to make sure I cleaned up after myself?"

"Mike called me." I sighed- should have guessed! I'd have to put a lone calling signal for calls from Mike and the dumping ground as well. "He was worried about you so don't you dare be grumpy with him for it. Anyway, we're only going throwing this away and then you and I are going to the dumping ground. He needed your help but since you wouldn't answer any calls on your phone he couldn't tell you. Now come on, show me to the trash room." I grabbed my phone, keys and purse and pushed them down my pockets before I showed Leon out of my apartment and away towards the room with the garbage.

"Pretty nice area this is anyway." Leon stated while walking through the block of hired apartments. "I know, I know. We've got a ton of the same at home as well but it's a nice area. Not too far away from the civilization but not too close. Close to the bus station and stops but not so close you'll wake up every fifth minute at night because of buses driving by. There are play areas for the children and a couple of small parks here and there… it's well treated. It's very nice." I didn't want to take up a discussion with Leon. He could talk about things like these forever so I just nodded and unlocked the door to the garbage and held my breath while we walked inside since these kind of smells like the ones in garbage rooms always made me want to vomit.

We had barely more than come outside again when Leon grabbed my sleeve and pulled me with him to the bus stop. He must have been here and checked it out, because he knew the way without hesitating and just as we came walking the bus pulled over by the stop and we could step inside. He paid for our tickets and then we sat down in the back of the bus and leaned against the window trying to catch just a minute of sleep before we would be at our stop.

"Emma…." Leon sighed and lifted his vision from the newspaper in his phone to look at me. "The only condition I had for downloading those holby series for you was that you promised you wouldn't lose any sleep with staying up all night to watch it." I sighed and changed my position to make myself more comfortable. "Now the reason… I guess it's understandable. But if you do it again I will take those download- USB's from it."

"I'm not a child anymore Leon. You can't use the punishments you used ten years ago."

"And if you're not a child then you should know that you can't live on canned food and Tesco sandwiches." I sighed at him again, but decided that I didn't want to waste the rest of the energy I had to make a discussion with him and just slumped against the window and fell asleep there.

And what felt like a second later I was waking up from feeling the rain falling slightly towards my face and the movement with someone carrying. Although it stopped when I lifted my head and when I opened my eyes I realized the one carrying me was Leon and we were on the road in between the bus stop and the dumping ground. And that I could finally keep my eyes open on automat instead of having to force them open like I had done what felt like just a second ago.

When Leon spotted I was awake again he more or less let go of me as soon as I was ready and I got back onto my own feet and rubbed my eyes. Then looked up the street and towards the dumping ground. Realizing it would take us less than two minutes to get there from here and my heart started beating fast and so hard I could feel it up into my head and my ears.

"How long was I asleep for?" I tried to get my thoughts away from what would happen in a minute with a drowsily asked question. "Please tell me it wasn't more than half an hour. If it was then I won't sleep tonight either."

"It wasn't. It was only about fifteen minutes. The only reason I carried you off the bus was because the bus driver threatened to continue driving and I couldn't get you to wake up." Leon patted my shoulder when it started getting hard to cover up for what I was really feeling about going here. "Don't worry about it Em. You'll see everything will work out fine. And you're still young so if not then you have loads of time to turn it around to work out fine afterwards." I sighed and walked up the driveway to elm tree house. And tried to just breathe while I opened the door and walked up the stairs following the sound of chattering voices.

"Hey Emma." Mike was the first one who spotted me from the group of people standing discussing, crowded in the hallway. "And hi Leon." Leon waved his hand in a greeting back and Mike turned to me. "Well… I knew that you didn't make up your mind but we're trying to rearrange Ashton's and Emily's rooms. And things are just crazy. So if you'd want to first help me, George and the kids to do a bit of painting and stuff and then maybe cook and so a bit or continue painting while I or George do that it would be amazing." Mike pushed his way towards me through the crowded hallway and then sat down in front of me on his knees. "Please Emma please." He lifted his hand towards me and there wasn't a chance I could tell him no.

"Fine." I stated at last. "But the last few days I've been on a strict diet of Tesco sandwiches and canned food. I'm not very good at cooking and I'm going to need a bit of practice before I do it here so the whole house doesn't end up with food poisoning or Salmonella. But… What more is it that needs doing." Mike looked around and scratched his head.

"KIDS BE QUIET. So what needs doing is to carry the things that are standing downstairs in the hallway up here. It's mostly either boxes with pieces of furniture that are pretty small and easy to carry. Or boxes with things that are easy to carry. But there's a desk for Ashton's room that's pretty heavy and is now in one piece and should stay so. There are rolls with wallpaper lying around the floor in Emily's room. And buckets with wallpaper glue and things to make that with. And in Ashton's room there are buckets with paint that we're painting the walls with. Emily's things are put in Peityn's room for now while Ashton's have been put in Brielle's. So we don't need to worry about the children getting paint over everything as long as we keep paint brushes and everything inside their respective rooms. And then the furniture needs to be put together which are Ashton's bed, dresser and desk chair. And Emily's bed, dresser, desk, desk chair and bedside table. Leon are you good with Ikea furniture and a screwdriver." Leon just shrugged, but Mike still threw the screwdriver over to him. "You're in charge of that. Just make sure you carry the pieces upstairs so we don't have to carry the full pieces of furniture. Oh well… I think that's everything. So… Emma do you want to paint in Ashton's room or put on wallpaper in Emily's?"

"I'll be fine with painting actually. If that's okay." Mike nodded and gestured towards Ashton's room. And I breathed out. I wasn't too sure if I wanted to meet Emily, after all… We were taken to the dumping ground for two very different reasons. But I wasn't so sure if I could stay a long while in the same room as her without breaking down over what had happened to her, about what had happened to me and that she got her brothers back… I knew it was a crazy thing to be jealous about. But what was I supposed to feel when she had been brought back with her brothers after so long while my brother was dead?

I shook the thoughts about Jonas and my family off. This day wasn't about me and I just had to find something else to concentrate on. Which wasn't so hard to do when Leon shouted at me to help him with the furniture instead of painting and I spent the next fifteen minutes carrying up one box after the other with pieces of furniture. And then it got even easier to think about something else, when a young girl's voice mostly echoed through the hallway.

"But why can't we fix my room as well?" I suppressed a sigh- with Violet in the house I should have expected this! "The color on the walls is too bright. I can't even sleep with that on the walls." Mike glanced to me and then down to Violet and gave her a meaning look. "Fine then, I don't need your help. I have my own money and can buy everything I need. Including my own TV that I will never let anyone watch and CERTAINLY NOT YOU."

"VIOLET." Mike had had enough. And while I waited for Leon to come so we'd start screwing together the furniture I stood with my back against them and acted like I didn't hear. "Your room is perfectly fine. And no, you're not going off to buy new things for your room, not now, and not ever unless I say you can. So now, you either do like everybody else and help us rearrange Ashton's and Emily's rooms, or you go into your room and stay in there until you're willing to help!"

BANG!

Violet had chosen the second and when she slammed her door shut it made the whole house shake. Mike sighed and when I heard him turning towards me I turned and faced him. And I could honestly tell that Mike had gotten older- and a good bit more tired since I had been living at the dumping ground. However, it just flashed by before he smiled at me

"That one can be somewhat a handful sometimes." I nodded agreeing. "If she ever goes like that on you, as long as it's possible at least from the beginning. Come and get me. I know the rules and everything better and can handle her better. Even like now when she's not even allowed to go outside or go shopping for a month as a punishment because she skipped school to go shopping. She's also on dishing duty."

Just as Leon came and we started looking on the prescriptions on how to put Ashton's dresser into one piece. I didn't say anything and blinked a couple of tears away when I realized that if I didn't stay here I would never need what Mike was telling me. And somehow that just made me really sad, that I might not be able to stay here and help with what I could.

And then, all over again I was just angry because I couldn't make up my mind because I couldn't say that I stayed. Because I wanted to stay, but I couldn't say it because I just didn't know if I could stay. And if I couldn't stay but did anyway then it wouldn't be good for me and it certainly wouldn't be good for the children. And if it wasn't good for the children then… I would certainly not be good enough in any way!

The thoughts about whether I should stay or whether I should go kept on spinning in my head during the whole couple of hours I was painting, gluing wallpaper to the wall or screwing together pieces of furniture… and then screwing again since I did it wrong because Leon refused to read the prescriptions as we went.

"Hey kids. Emma, Leon, George." Mike came through the hallway the first time we all seemed to be gathered. (Well, we all except for Violet who still hadn't come out of her room) "Why don't we just order some pizzas? We're all hungry and we haven't got much in the kitchen." I looked around. The children that I could see seemed pretty happy about Mike's idea. "Okay, pizza it is then. I'll go and order some different ones." Mike disappeared down the stairs and I heard him go towards the office.

"We should sit outside." When Mike came back Shawn stood by the windows in the stairs. "It's a really nice day. We should take those pizzas with us outside and sit there and eat and like… play football when we've eaten to take a break and stuff."

"I'm not so sure about it Shawn." Mike scratched his neck and walked down the stairs to stand right next to the younger male. "It's a good idea. But we should probably get the rooms done as soon as possible."

"Come on Mike." Shawn continued with his arguments. "This have got to be one of the last really nice days of the year. Can't we sit outside? And play football and just have a laugh and you know… that. Oh, hey Emily." Shawn looked down to his side when Emily turned up holding a piece of fabric. When she held it up to Shawn I could see it was a cap. "Do you want me to have it? Oh, but it's so pretty I don't think I will be doing it justice. I'm just going to get it dirty. So why don't you keep it for me?"

"I want you to have it and to wear it. I can make another one if it is destroyed." Shawn smiled and pulled the cap- looked like some kind of bucket hat colored in black or dark blue. And with streaks of rainbows all colors. "It suits you. Can't you wear it? For me?"

Shawn looked down on Emily and I could almost hear him suppress that sigh. He knew that whenever one of the younger (especially the girls, or anyone actually) looked at him with such puppy eyes there wasn't a chance for him to say no. And no matter how ugly he thought it was he pulled it down over his hair and edits.

"I bought the hat. But I colored it myself"

"Oh… It's really nice. I'm not ever going to take it off now." Shawn backed away and then turned to Mike again. "But then Emily, will you help me talk Mike into that we can sit outside and eat and play football later today?" Emily nodded and didn't even have the time to say anything before Mike realized he had to give in and when took the pizza guy came we took the boxes and we all sat down around the garden table and grabbed each slice.

When Marty and Tracie had just finished eating and gone over to playing football around the garden during competing and laughing and us others watching. Then finally Mike came outside after having been inside for a moment and Violet was grumpily walking after him and slumped down on the wooden bench next to me. And I- who was taller and had longer arms, grabbed a slice of pizza and handed it to her.

"Ew. I don't want that. Freaking calorie bomb."

I lowered the hand which held onto that slice and searched in my memory for how old Violet were. First when I remembered I just continued searching because no way. No way! She couldn't be just eight years, well and three quarters. People who were that young weren't even supposed to know what calories were.

"Oh I hate calories." I took a bite from my slice. "That's why I eat them." Violet just glared at me and seemed to be fed up when she stood up. "Really Violet. You don't need to worry about calories. You're eight, you're a kid. You'll have plenty of time to worry about calories later. Like when you're as old as me. Or even worse- as old as Mike. Now come on, one slice of pizza won't make you fat. And it's good!"

If I had been more alert I might have noticed the way she flinched when I said 'as old as Mike' or the word 'fat'. If I had been more alert I might have noticed the way Wheezy was looking up and at me while fingering with the ham on his slice. I might have noticed the way Mike was watching me in the corner of his eye.

"And instead. You can worry about if it doesn't taste as good as you'd hoped. Or about helping me find the right clothes since you didn't seem to like my style before." Violet didn't take anymore. Without a glance at the slice I still held up for her she span around so the blonde hair flew around her. And then stomped back up towards the house while Wheezy looked down on his pizza again and Mike turned to me.

"You've got a good hand with the kids. And they obviously like you. Well, most of them. But Violet doesn't really like anyone so that's not on you." Mike smiled slightly. "Do you think that would be enough for staying here for work?"

"No." I said in a low tone. "I know it's not. But Mike. I'm feeling bad enough about everything already so please…"

"Emma, you're nineteen years old."

"Yeah, so?"

"You're a teenager. Only… three, four years older than Nathan and Qwyn. I don't expect them to put all of their feelings to the side about everything that's happened and I don't expect you to do that. Heck! I'm over fifty and I don't do that either and I probably never will. And do you know why?" I shook my head slightly. "Because people have feelings and it doesn't matter how old they are. So if you feel that you need to get away and cry or whatever or punch me or… just let those feelings out then you can… And… I know that you think that it's too long ago to think about but you were… orphaned at a very young age and that's nothing you just get over… But at the same time. You, George and Luce all understand these kids better than what I ever could… So…. I think the kids and I know that I would want you to stay." I glanced over the kids all playing football around the garden. "HEY KIDS. HOW MANY OF YOU DO WANT EMMA TO STAY WORKING HERE?"

"ME!"

"ME!"

"ME!"

All of the kids were shouting, throwing their hands into the air and jumping where they stood. Violet was the only one who wasn't there I could tell and actually- if she had been there I wasn't so sure how she would have reacted if he was there. The children kept on going 'ME' and I could see Shawn lifting up Ella and raising her high up in the air while they continued.

"Okay kids. Go back to what you were doing. George can you keep an eye on the kids?" George nodded and smiling he ran over to the kids and kicked away the ball from Qwyn. Mike led me silently through the garden and down onto the streets. Where we walked several blocks away from the dumping ground just in silence before we sat down on each swing in an empty play area for kids.

"So we do know that the children wants you to stay Emma." Mike slightly kicked into the ground making his swing go backwards and up. "But if you're staying. It's got to be about that you want that and not them. And I'd love to make you stay too because I would love for you to stay. But if you don't want to do this or feel like you can't. Then it wouldn't be right for neither me, nor the kids to keep you here. So the choice have got to be yours…. And even if you feel like it makes me a terrible person. I'm not going to make you stay."

"You're not a terrible person Mike. Not in any way." I pushed my swing backwards and let go so I was left swinging and leaned back and forth to make it go higher. Before I after maybe half a minute pushed my feet into the ground again and waited with saying anything else until it had stopped fully. "I want to do it too. I just don't know if I can."

**So. Emma still isn't sure whether she can stay working at tdg or not. And she just spent almost a week with slouching on her couch with holby city and junk food. Leon isn't way too happy about that. But at least she gets to tdg to help out, and there she realizes Violet have got some problems with too many calories, and doesn't notice Wheezy have got some other problems with eating. Also that Shawn can't tell people no. And then she and Mike takes a walk and Mike knows how she's feeling about this and doesn't blame her for it. But she still doesn't know if she can stay. **

**Emma is portrayed by Bella Thorne. And Leon by Jamie Bamber (With red hair) the rest of Emma's family are portrayed by Danny Bonaduce (dad) Jennifer Connely (Mum) And Max Charles (Jonas) George is portrayed by Ola Rapace. Shawn by Austin North, Violet by Rosie McClelland, Nathan and Qwyn by Cole and Dylan Sprouse. Wheezy by Romeo Beckham**

**Random fact**

The line about smelling worse than when you open a package of meatballs actually isn't mine. It's based on basically the same line in a Swedish TV series called 'ack Värmland' where three people are working together and two of them are pregnant and the last smells like… like Emma does in the chapter. And I just had to use it. That's not the only line that isn't mine- I hate calories that's why I eat them. Was something that my brother said once.


	6. Chaos to begin with

**So, here we are again. And I've decided to bring another character into the story who lives at the dumping ground, he will come into this chapter and it will also show whether Emma stays at the dumping ground or not, and what that will lead to. However, to know. You have to read and see **

**I'd like to thank precious- passenger, Camogirl14, Wall With a Fez and x snow- pony x for helping me with the ideas for this chapter. (As ideas in the beginning of a syoc story are usually hard to think of. If anyone else has any ideas about anything that could happen to any of the characters. Feel free to share them with me in reviews or pm. You will of course get credit) **

**Thanks also to x snow- pony x, xQueen- Of- Applesx, Camogirl14 for reviewing. **

When I walked up to the dumping ground the Friday a few days after I had been at the dumping ground to fix with Ashton's and Emily's rooms I was filled with a tensed excitement. I had been home for another few days and at last decided to give the job at the dumping ground another try. And actually try and do it this time. So without knocking the door, I pressed the door handle down and walked inside.

"NO." I heard Mike shout from inside the office. "Miss Rose, we cannot take another child right now the house is crowded. No I said. But there's got to be some other care home." It went quiet and I walked into the office. Mike smiled and waved to me but then continued talking on the phone. "Okay." At last Mike sighed slightly and noted something in front of him. "Just about dinner time? I'll meet you then." He hung up, sighed and leaned back in his chair stroking his face with his whole palms. "Another new child is arriving today. I've got to go and tell the children."

Just as Mike had said that a loud signal went through the house. Mike moaned, and showed me to follow him. Then I and George ran around trying to gather all of the kids to go out to the parking lot while Mike ran to the kitchen and tried to investigate why the fire alarm had went off. I had a pretty good idea what it might be though…And I was right.

"Marty and Tracie were trying to make a cake." Mike came out with each hand on their shoulders last. "It's fine. The house will not burn down there was just a lot of smoke and a very, burned cake." Mike sighed. "So we can all go inside again. Qwyn, Nathan. Can you fix with opening all the windows to get rid of the smell? And Marty, you clean up the kitchen and Tracie. You go throw that cake in the dumpster." Everyone went over to doing what Mike had told them to do. And I helped the older twins with opening the windows when I heard Nathan get an asthma attack from the smoke.

"MIIIIKE." Suddenly a shout echoed through the house. "THERE'S A RAT IN THE HOUSE." I didn't wait to figure who was shouting or where that rat actually was. I climbed up on the kitchen island and then sat there Indian style and listened to the others and tried to locate where that stupid rat was. But didn't quite succeed until I heard that both Mike and George were chasing after it somewhere around the hallway.

"IIIIIIIH" Ella came running into the kitchen and I lifted her up onto the island next to me. "There's a rat, there's a rat, there's a rat!" I hugged her and stroke her hair to calm her down. But probably did just as much with calming myself down, until there was a loud bang and people stopped running and screaming.

"OH MY GOD YOU KILLED IT!" Marty's voice. "GOD…" Some heaving sounds. "EW PEITYN. GO AWAY." Peityn came into the kitchen too and I crawled down from the bench. "YOU STUPID KID. YOU THREW UP ON THE FLOOR AND ON MY SHOES! YOU'RE SO DISGUSTING." Tears were rising in Peityn's eyes and I could smell that she really had been sick. I lifted her onto the kitchen island to sit next to Ella and poured up a glass of water to get rid of the taste.

"It's okay." I reassured her. "You couldn't help it." I didn't get any further when Marty came into the kitchen. He had already gotten his sneakers off and with furiousness shining of everything he did he threw them in the dumpster.

"My Gryffindor sneakers." He moaned. "My favorites and you ruined them. You stupid kid!" Peityn moaned, and I was on my way to tell him to lay off when Tracie came running into the room obviously very angry.

"You wouldn't have had to kill it Marty!"

"So what would you think I should have done then? Ran around like a dizzy hen trying to get it out like Mike and George." Marty snorted. "Or just ran away screaming like her." He pointed with his thumb towards Ella. "Or maybe ruined someone's favorite sneakers…" He pointed to Peityn and I tried to break it off. "Or just jumped up on the kitchen bench trying to get away from it a…"

Suddenly, and I wasn't so sure where it came from. But Marty, Peityn, Ella and Tracie were all shouting at each other. You couldn't really tell what they were shouting. But I could hear Tracie was angry with Marty because he had said something bad about Ella. And Marty was angry at Peityn for ruining his sneakers. Peityn was sad and angry because she hadn't meant to do it and everyone were left with shouting. While I was standing in the middle of it all and tried to make my voice heard. It was probably needless to say that I didn't succeed.

"WHAT…" Mike's shout made even me jump since I hadn't seen him come into the kitchen. "…IS GOING ON IN HERE?" Everyone started shouting and blaming each other again and Mike sighed. "ELLA. TRACIE." He shouted at the top of his lungs at last. "YOU GO AND GET ALL OF THE OTHERS INTO THE KITCHEN I NEED TO SPEAK TO YOU ALL. MARTY. GET INTO SOME OTHER PAIR OF SNEAKERS. AND PEITYN..." Peityn sacredly looked up at Mike with tears in her eyes and Mike's voice went soft when he spoke again. "Are you okay pumpkin?"

Peityn nodded and Mike hugged her before he told her something I couldn't hear and let her sit back on the counter. One after one the others came into the room and a Marty, which still seemed grumpy and quite pissed over his sneakers came last before Mike started telling them what was going on.

"Now, when you're all gathered anyway… Well everyone except Violet but…" Mike sighed. "I just had a call from Miss Kayla Rose- one of the social worker's" He explained to me. "And as you know… Calls from her can mean one of two things… or usually means one of two things… Either she's found a foster home for somebody or there is a new kid and this time…" The air in the room was so tense I could almost touch it and I knew most of the children were hoping to be forced. "…New kid."

"WHAT?"

There were a few spread moans and questionings around the room. But Peityn's shout was heard over everything else and one after one we turned to stare at her. While she seemed to realize that she had done something wrong.

"I. I mean… What… what is his or her name?" Peityn stuttered. And it was pretty clear that she was lying. But Mike showed me to let it be and drew a breath in to answer.

"He- and his name is Jim Harrow. He's seven, almost eight years old." Mike sighed. "And there's nowhere else for him to go. And he'll be coming later today already. So maybe… someone who could bake without burning the house down might want to bake a cake for us to share when he arrives. So how about… Shawn, Ashton, David. You can try and make something huh? Great. Don't set the fire alarm off this time."

Mike scratched the back of his head in a distressed move. "As of now I don't know more about Jim. But… take it easy when he arrives okay? Miss Rose will be bringing him over sometime today but I'm not sure when. But I do know, he have been taken into care only yesterday. So… Just, please try and be at your best behavior." I raised my eyebrow at him- did something like best behavior even exist at the dumping ground? Because it hadn't the last time I was here and I highly doubted the dumping ground had changed too much. "I've got some paper work to do."

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAH" Suddenly we heard a scream from upstairs. "MIKE. THERE'S POOP WATER EVERYWHERE." There was no doubt it was Violet. In an anger rage. Mike had gone red in the face and was covering his mouth. At first I thought he was so angry he trembled. Then suddenly he snorted and still keeping it quiet for keeping it from Violet he had to support on the kitchen island not to collapse laughing.

"Whoever…" When Mike at last could talk again everybody were staring at him with big eyes. "Whoever did this will be punished?" It was kind of hard to take him seriously when he was panting after laughing so hard and ended it with giggling. "No, no. Emma, help them with that cake. George… do that paper work. I'll go…"

"MIIIIKE."

Mike had to pull himself together to go and clean up. But I could see his shoulders trembling of suppressed laughter but he was still moving towards the upstairs bathroom and I couldn't help to see the irony in the situation… out of everyone that could have noticed the bathroom filled with 'poop water'.

Oh well, the dumping ground means chaos.

"I want to make this cake." David held up the recipe book towards me and Ashton and Shawn nodded agreeing while I turned to the chocolate cake he had pointed to. Went through what needed to be done and realized that at least this seemed easy enough even for me to make without burning the house down and I started with helping David to wash his hands right and then picked out the right ingredients.

David had chosen a lemon cheesecake that was very easy and fast to make. So the moment we were done I looked through the cupboards and found the right ingredients for Swedish chocolate balls. Those were a big favorite of Swedish children- actually Swedish people in general, so for Marty and Tracie to actually get to make something. I got them two and stood with them to explain how chocolate balls were made. Even though about half of the time seemed to go to both Marty and Tracie licking their fingers.

After the chocolate balls were put in the freezer to get done I helped the kids with cleaning it up. Chocolate balls had a thing with leaving stains. Then George came, told us he was going to make dinner and more or less forced us out to the kitchen. Tracie and Marty went to do whatever, but I went into the office and let Mike teach me a bit about how different kinds of paper work were done.

"Ehrm." Mike fixed with some papers at least half an hour later. "Have you had chicken pox?" I nodded. "Yeah, good… You know you can't get it twice and… Violet kind of had it. And as you understand…" I grimaced slightly. "Yeah and Luce's got the night shift. And as you know I can't cook. So George cooks today and he's a vegan." I raised an eyebrow. "You do know what a vegan is?" I nodded. "One who doesn't eat anything from animals. I've heard some rumors that he'll be starting to eat eggs and milk and become a vegetarian instead. But… About George you never really know… And thinking about the care workers… It's been years since my parents died so… We're all orphans."

"Hahaha." I stated ironically. "Very funny."

"No seriously, George's mum died just a bit after I got to know him, he never knew his dad but do know the man committed suicide. Luce's parents died in Gota… My parents died of old age and your…"

"As I said," I could hear myself that my voice had gotten colder and more rude than I was planning. "Not funny" I stood up and was on my way to leave the office when Mike held up three pieces of a straw. "What does the one who pulls the short straw have to do?" I crossed my fingers for nothing that had to do with Violet. She was sworn enemies with anyone in this house, especially me.

"Tell Violet to come for dinner." I moaned. "Come on now, ladies first." I sighed, sat down on the opposite side of the main desk from mine and closed my eyes before I pulled a piece of straw out of his hand. "HA! You pulled the short one." I moaned again while Mike did a happy dance. "Okay, maybe it's cruel to be so happy not to have to talk to her. She's just a kid… but…. Heck, you know what I mean!" I nodded.

"So when will dinner be ready?"

"DINNER"

I moaned again and as slowly as I could I moved towards Violet's room while all the children rushed to the kitchen where George had just shouted and once again. I closed my eyes, and then just did and knocked on Violet's door before I opened it.

"I'm gonna kill the person who did this." Violet mumbled when I came in. "And I'm not coming out again until I'm looking normal again." She was lying with her back against the door, dressed in as far as I could see a T- shirt way too big for her and underwear, with a blanket pulled over her so it covered each spot of her that wasn't covered by what she was wearing.

"Violet." I said softly. "George made dinner."

"Can't you bring something up here then?"

"No, sorry honey. But you're not allowed to eat in your room." Violet glared to me. "And whoever you met who had chicken pox may not even have known he or she had it. And I'm sure they didn't mean it. So there's no reason to be angry or say you're gonna kill them." Violet snorted. "Now come on, you need to eat dinner.

"Not if George makes it." She mumbled. "He's a vegan and only makes creepy things." I couldn't help but smile, but at least Violet stood up and started walking towards her wardrobe to get some clothes to wear. And now that she was away from the blanket I could spot small, red spots on both her arms, legs and her neck. Before I left the room I could catch a glance of that she wasn't letting an illness like the chicken pox keep her from wearing fashionable clothes though. Even though I knew that if I had been the one with chicken pox or any kind of illness. I would have gotten into the softest, ugliest and biggest T shirt I could find along with the ugliest pair of sweatpants. Well, taste was like the butt- split.

I walked down the stairs just as George put the big kettle on the table with bowls with spoons all around, along with bread, butter and cheese. And I grabbed the big spoon in the kettle and started pouring the red soup- tomato soup up in Ella and Tracie's bowls.

"It looks like blood." Tracie stated, and I couldn't do much else than agree. I saw Emily fingering a bit with her shirt and looking down. But when Nathan rubbed her back and whispered something that I couldn't hear she seemed to relax a bit. And handed me the plate to put up soup in that one too just as Violet came into the room and sat down on her place in the middle of the row towards the kitchen island looking as grumpy as ever and waiting for me or George to give her of the soup made.

"It does." Peityn agreed with Tracie. "And it's disgusting." Before I or anybody else had had the time to react to what she was doing. Peityn had hit her spoon that was in the bowl, which caused it to fly up and mostly shoot a spoon of the red soup. And out of everyone and everything it could have ended up at it flew right onto Violet's mint green dress and left a big, red stain that made it look like Violet was bleeding.

"YOU LITTLE MORON." Violet shouted at the top of her lungs and stood up on her chair. Mike tried to get her down from there but she didn't listen, grabbed her own bowl and moved it so all of her soup flew across the table and right at Peityn who screamed wordlessly and threw another spoon of soup towards Violet. But missed, and instead hit Qwyn, who threw a spoon back to Peityn but missed when she jumped away and it hit Wheezy and soon the food fight was fully on with spoonful's of tomato soup flying everywhere onto everyone until a scream, of the kind that makes your blood freeze in your veins sounded loud and had everybody freeze.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH"

"Marley." George quickly hurried around the table and pushed away both chairs and children in his way to the young girl standing in the doorway hyperventilating. "Sch, sch, sch. It's okay. It's okay. It's soup. No one's hurt." George took Marley in his arms just as she sunk to the floor and sat down hugging her close to his chest. "It's okay. It's okay. Sch, sch, sch." He softly stroke her hair and I looked to Mike for advice.

"KIDS." Mike shouted as everyone except for George's soft whispering and Marley's whimpering the room, and the house had gone quiet. "OUT. NOW." He pointed towards the back door and one after one the kids walked out into the pouring rain. I wasn't so sure what to do and looked from Mike, to George and Marley sitting in the doorway to the rest of the house.

"Is there something I…" I nodded backwards to Marley and George but Mike shook his head and gestured towards the open door he was holding. And I decided that the best thing would be to give Marley some peace and quiet and walked outside where I pulled my own hoodie off and laid it around the shoulders of Violet whose dress now was stained both a bit of here and a bit of everywhere of the red soup. And the temporary spots on her face along with that, seemed to make her the grumpiest person ever.

"WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING?" Mike shouted at the top of his lungs and even I flinched and felt kind of scared. I had never heard Mike swear before. "I NEVER WANT TO SEE ANY OF YOU PULL SOMETHING LIKE THAT AGAIN. AND YOU WILL NOT ONLY BE CLEANING UP ALL OF IT AFTER YOU BUT I WILL THINK OF A PUNISHMENT FOR EACH AND EVERY ONE OF YOU. IS THAT UNDERSTOOD?"

Usually, at mentions like that there would be loads of loud protesting, but right now each and every one of the kids seemed to understand this wasn't the time for protesting, and just as Mike was done and we were all on our way around the house to go in through the front door not to bother Marley when a car pulled up in the driveway and a social worker along with a young boy stepped out and stared to everyone who looked like there had been a bloody murder going on.

"Oh…" Mike sounded a bit confused. "Miss Rose, and.. Jim was it?" The boy nodded. "Well, I know this all looks… morbid. But it's soup. Tomato soup and… there was a food fight. So… Miss Rose. Let's go into the office shall we? You too Jim." Mike disappeared into the house and I was left steering all of the kids inside, grabbed my hoodie from Violet's shoulders (What a miracle she hadn't protested about wearing my hoodie which was too big with 'loser' written on it) and sent them all off to their rooms to change their clothes.

Suddenly I heard someone laughing and running upstairs and that could mean nothing but trouble. And just as Mike, the social worker and Jim came out from the office and Mike and Jim turned to go upstairs and Miss Rose walked towards the door I rushed upstairs and was hit by spurting water from either Wheezy or Tracie who were running around spurting water at each other with big squirt guns and right away, I had had enough.

"You clean this up." Without shouting I pointed to the water puddles on the floor. "And you do it now! And do it for real because otherwise it will have consequences for everyone in this house. And then you go into your rooms and get changed into some clean clothes, and then sit down onto your beds and DON'T MOVE until I or Mike tell you that YOU CAN."

"Hey." Mike told me too quietly for them to hear when they sprinted towards their rooms. "You took care of that one pretty well." He patted my shoulder. "Nothing I would have expected from someone new. But you handled it well. Now…" Mike kneeled in front of the new, curly haired boy. "Usually it's not this crazy around here but much, much worse."

Jim looked a bit worried, actually very worried. And I jokingly slapped Mike's back, too light to actually hurt him but Mike grabbed his shoulder towards the shoulder blade and whimpered as if I had hit him hard. Then he just laughed and walked on towards Marty's room explaining to Jim that there were no spare rooms so he would have to share.

"Well…" For the first time, when standing in the doorway to what would be shared Jim and Marty's room I heard the curly- haired somewhat Hispanic looking boy talk for the first time. "Welcome aboard to the HMS Elm Tree." Mike smiled, and let him and Marty get to know each other while Mike turned to me.

"You go and wash Emma… Have you got any spare clothes here yet?" I shook my head. "Hmmm… I think Brielle might be just the same size as you, or maybe either Nathan or Qwyn if you don't mind boys' clothes." I looked down on my 'loser- hoodie' and jeans which was completely soaked in tomato soup and couldn't help but laugh.

"Sure thing Mike. I think I'll just ask the boys." Mike smiled and nodded. "And this time you will think of a worse punishment than dishing duty or I will think of something." Mike just smiled and let hear a short chuckle.

"I wasn't planning that. But now when you're saying it. I think I need to be a bit creative. Now go change your clothes before anyone else freaks out."

**Jim is portrayed by August Maturo and made by Wall With a Fez. Kayla Rose by Kaley Cuoco. **

**So, Emma decided to stay at the dumping ground, at least for now. But her first real day was really chaotic. The fire alarm breaks off, a rat comes into the house and is killed. Marty's pissed of because seeing that rat was so disgusting Peityn threw up on his shoes and here is another new kid. Then Marley freaks out by seeing everyone stained with tomato soup after a food fight. But I bet she thought it was blood and was reminded by something. And as well, Violet has chicken pox and is grumpier than ever. Oh, how great! **

**There is a few mentions of Swedish chocolate balls, so…. To everyone who wants to make those. They are the easiest, tastiest, best things ever made. It's quite sad it mostly exists in Sweden only, but if anyone wants the recipe. Then I'd be happy to share the recipe with you so just write it in a review or pm and I'll send it to you. And you know the best part? There's no chance you burn the house down with making down. You don't even need an oven. **

**Random fact**

Emma is from Sweden, in the chapter there is a mention of a Swedish expression that reads 'the taste is like the butt- split' an expression that I like using when talking with people who are not from Sweden since they usually find it quite weird or even disgusting. However, it only means that people think different about different things. So while one person likes something, it doesn't mean that the next one does.


	7. How bad could it be?

**Thanks to CamoGirl14, xQueen-Of-Applesx, x snow- pony x and Wall With A Fez for reviewing. **

When I came out of the bathroom, dressed in a black pair of jeans of Qwyn's and a knitted, grey and mint- green shirt of Brielle's (Also underwear but that would be too much information). And some guardians-of-the-galaxy-wristbands that Nathan had promptly wanted me to wear George came out of Marley's room and carefully closed the door after him.

"Is she alright?" He showed me to keep my voice down. "Did she fall asleep?" He nodded, put a hand towards my back carefully and led me through the hallway. "What?" He stopped and turned to me.

"You see… Without further explanation. Marley came here two years ago after her whole family- including parents and an older brother were shot dead. Marley hid, but was the first one to see the corpses and well… there was a lot of blood and still to this day Marley gets flashbacks and panic attacks by seeing blood… or something that looks like blood." He patted my arm slightly. "I've got to go and talk to Mike."

I frowned, and sat down on the floor in the hallway. I had promised myself not to compare anyone's story to my own. And of course I wasn't going to compare it to a story where everyone had been shot. But putting my fingers towards the skin and felt the scars from the fleece pants that had melted in the plane crash's fire.

There was a thing I used to think about. Thinking about whatever had happened in the past. There had always been a point where it wasn't just a memory. That it had actually happened. And lord! What would have happened to such a young girl that would make her so broken she had a breakdown from seeing people stained with something that only looked like blood?

I shook the thoughts off of what had once happened to me. It never felt right to think about it with all of the children in here. And with that I stood up and walked down the hallway and into the office. I was still kind of curious of what had happened to Marley. But Mike was on the computer and honestly- I kind of wanted to find out myself before…

"House invasion."

"What?"

"Marley…" Mike continued. "She came her after her whole family died in a house invasion at their home. You… It's two years ago but it had just happened a few hours before she came here and I have never seen a such afraid person. She couldn't stand to be touched and jumped away if she as much as bumped into someone in the hallway. We couldn't have some red kind of juice or jam for months, or tomato sauce since she'd have a breakdown. Then one day Brielle, I guess she was badly craving because she kept on telling me how we needed Marley to get used to it or we'd never be able to even take strawberry jam into the house again and on it went from there. She haven't broken down like that in forever but, I guessed when she came in and not knowing what those stains were and… of course that too. But always, George seemed to be the only one who… kind of got close to her- you know how it is with every child kind of finding a favorite care worker…" Mike shook his head slightly. "Fascinating!" And I couldn't do else then agree. "But… I think I've thought of a punishment that will work for them all and how we could let Marley and Jim get away from it- of course since none of them had anything to do with it. So will you go and get everyone except for them two." I nodded, and then went up the stairs- and decided to go into Violet's room first. Only to get the worst part done fast.

"Go away, I hate you"

"Vee."

"Go away, I'm ill." I forced myself not to fall for that. Knowing that Violet would use it for me to go away even if she wasn't feeling that bad. And I put another few seconds onto figuring what I was going to say. "Are you still there?"

"Yes, and if you can partake in a food fight you can partake in coming downstairs and hearing what punishment Mike has for you." When Violet just moaned I went over and pulled her pillow away from under her head. "And you're not getting this back until after that." Violet glared at me- if glares could kill there wouldn't have been much left of me. Then moaned lightly and pushed herself up from the bed.

"I HATE YOU ALL." When she tried to reach for her pillow I held it away from her and shot her a meaning look. "UGH! I'M GOING TO CALL MY LAWYER AND SAY THAT YOU ABUSED ME WHEN I WAS ILL. AND MAKE SURE THAT YOU ARE FIRED AND CAN NEVER WORK ANYWHERE AGAIN." With that, she threw the door to her room closed before she stomped down the stairs. I just smiled slightly- taking away the pillow when she refused to come wouldn't exactly count as abuse! And she wouldn't be able to do those. So when I was sure that she couldn't hear it, I threw the pillow back on her bed and went to ask Tracie and Ella to come downstairs too.

"So. Everybody." Mike started when they were all- except for Marley and Jim in the kitchen. "I have thought of a punishment for all of you. Because throwing around food like that was really immature and irresponsible."

"It's not fair." Tracie stated. "Peityn started it. She's the one who should get punished."

"That's not fair." Peityn squeaked with her arms crossed over her chest and pouting. "I did it by accident. Violet started it…" Violet started protesting that it wasn't an accident, but before anyone had the time to hear what she really had to say the dumping ground's kitchen had gone into an inferno of shouting voices so loud we could hear everything but not a single word of what anybody said.

"BE QUIET." At last Mike's loud voice sounded loud through all of the children's. "YES. THERE WAS SOMEONE WHO STARTED IT. BUT YOU ALL CONTINUED IT. AND YOU ARE ALL GOING TO GET IN TROUBLE FOR IT."

"Mike calm down." I tried. "No point with scaring them." Mike sighed. Then leaned against the kitchen bench with both hands on the desk. "Now…"

"As punishment for the food fight, the squirting water guns, the toilet flooding and everything else that happened today. And the TV will be taken away. Since neither Marley nor Jim did anything wrong it will be put in Marley's room temporarily and only Jim or the care workers can go in there to watch anything."

"But I need to watch glee tonight. They're having a re- run of it now, and they're not going to show it more times."

"No you can't watch glee. I'm gonna watch SpongeBob."

"No, I was going to watch star wars."

"Why would you need to watch star wars on TV Qwyn? You have the movie and you could just watch it on your laptop."

"ASHTON" Mike shouted to interrupt the nagging. "You're not going to watch glee tonight. Marty you're not watching SpongeBob. And Qwyn, you're not watching Star wars on either TV or your laptop. We'll be taking your laptops away for anything else than school work. And…" The protesting were loud. "AND YOU GOT YOURSELF INTO THIS MESS. IT IS FOR A MONTH. BUT IF YOU CONTINUE THAT I WILL MAKE IT TOO."

"What about cellphones?" Mike sighed at Wheezy's question. "You couldn't take away the cellphones, what if we get ill and can't call an ambulance? Or see a crime and can't call the police. Or there is a fire…"

"I was just getting to that Aidan." Mike stated, using Wheezy's real name to make it sound very, very serious. "And you're right. So we won't take away those. And yes, you can still use your phones for Internet or Facebook or whatever you want. But if we get too high phone bills I will take them away for that person. Is that understood?" One after one they nodded. Well, everyone except for Violet. "Understood?" Violet just shrugged and glared back at Mike. "UnderSTOOD?"

"Who cares?" She answered at last. "I can get my own TV. And never let anybody watch it. AND CERTAINLY NOT YOU." With that Violet raised from the table and stormed out of the kitchen- hmmm, I wonder how many times she had used the words 'certainly not you' since I knew her…. I would have to count them!

"She can't get her own TV can she?" Peityn asked with a child's innocence. "Because that wouldn't be fair." Mike smiled at her, then shook his head. "Good! But it's still unfair that Marley and Jim gets to watch TV. I didn't even mean to start it." Mike bit his lip- by this point he was almost boiling with anger. "Can I watch TV too then?"

"No." Mike sighed and held up his hands when all of the others were on their way on protesting. "Do you want to make it two months" There were a big number of pouts in the room. But Mike wasn't going to give in on this- "Now, everyone who wants dinner can eat what is left of the soup. And the rest go to your rooms and come back here with your laptops if you've got one." There were spread moans and protesting. "Or do you want to make it two?"

One after one they left the kitchen, and one after one they came back bringing their laptops while the ones who didn't have any just sat around the kitchen glaring at me, George and Mike (Mostly at Mike) and one after one they came back. Then one after one they walked away again, and one after one we could hear the doors slam loudly.

"STOP IT." George shouted at the top of his lungs. "YOU'RE GONNA WAKE UP…" After an especially loud and sudden slam we heard another ear piercing scream and George moaned. "...Marley" He sighed and kept still for another few seconds, then jogged out of the room and we heard his footsteps continue towards Marley's room.

"Something terrible must have happened to her." I said, half dreaming and barely knew that Mike nodded. "But… hey, I'm proud of you Mike." As usual, I jumped up to sit on the kitchen island. "I never heard you come with such a cruel punishment. And keep it… because you will be keeping it right?" I raised an eyebrow at Mike- if I knew him right he'd probably have given up after two days.

"Yeah." He leaned against the bench and crossed his arms over his chest. "I know, but I need to let them know that such behavior isn't alright." He moved and put his head in his hands. "Today have just been a big chaos." He sighed. "But well, today too shall pass and hopefully turn into a better tomorrow." He scratched his head. "I was going to go with having no TV and no Facebook or such until they have done ten chores. But then they will be fighting about chores and someone will get away with cleaning off a table while somebody else vacuum the whole house." He sighed again. "But this works… It does!"

"It does!"

It had sounded like Mike was trying to talk himself into that it would so I decided to help him a bit, patted his shoulder slightly. And got down from the kitchen island and went into the office to get a hang of how paperwork would work in this place. When I heard footsteps getting closer, I thought it would be some child coming with some reason of why they should be allowed to skip this punishment. But it wasn't.

"So, since I know you're a teenager who just moved into your own flat." Mike smirked when he sat down on the other side of the desk from me. "What kind of furniture have you got so far?" I shot him a grimace. "No, seriously. We might have something old and not used that you could have. Have you got a bed?" I sighed, and decided to change the subject.

"I'm proud of you for thinking and fulfill that punishment with the TV Mike and…" Mike wasn't going to let himself be fool or tricked by anyone changing subject. "I have two chairs, a couch, you know these kitchen things that just comes with the flat like stove and cupboards. The bathroom things of course…"

"Stop trying to make it more than you actually have"

"…A living room table, a blow-up mattress, a microwave and a bathtub." Mike sighed and seemed on his way to say something but I was quicker. "And I don't want anything for you… I think what I'm in the most hurry with would be a kitchen table and considering how many people fit into the dumping ground I don't think my kitchen would be big enough for it."

"I think I have an old…"

"Mike, no."

"Why not?"

"Because I want to get my own furniture for my own money. And yeah, I will go kind of high on having my own money so I'll spend way too much. But hey, I will manage in some way. And first of all, I'm going to go to some kind of thrift shop. The Red Cross or something. And first of all I need another couch. Since the one I have is so big you need to crawl over it to even get into the living room- which also is the bedroom and yeah, you get it. I know you're gonna say I should prioritize what I don't have but seriously Mike. I don't think I can even squeeze a bed into the flat unless I change that couch into a smaller one. And after that, I'll get a kitchen table, and then a bed. But I don't really need a bet because those blow up mattresses are really comfy. So maybe I'll get some kind of shelf instead. A bookshelf that will also work to put other things in…. I'll have to think about that." Mike let hear a short chuckle. "What's so funny?"

"It's nothing to laugh about actually but… Oh Emma." Mike let hear another few chuckles. "Do you get that what you're saying now is the exact same thing as I went through? Or like ninety nine percent goes through? And do you know how much it reminds me of how I went through the same thing?" He chuckled another few times. "Oh Emma…." I just shook my head and sighed at him, then decided to change the subject.

"Aren't the children supposed to be at school today? And who has the night shift until tomorrow?"

"The children had a day off today for some course's for the teachers. And Luce had the night shift. But you also have to know that sometimes it happens we have to take two night shifts in a row. But since we can sleep at night the night shifts usually are from four or five in the afternoon until ten A.M. But when there's two the second is set from nine to nine. And sometimes we have shifts from nine in the evening and until two or three in the afternoon the next day. It's not ideal but with four members of staff…" Mike just gestured to me instead of finishing the sentence. "It could have been worse. We actually do get days off." He chuckled to himself instead of continuing. "And, we all love being at the dumping ground so honestly the times for when shifts start and end are a bit messed up" He chuckled to himself again. "So, from tomorrow night will be your first night shift. But the night shifts are sometimes the hardest as those are the longest times someone as care worker are left alone. But you do know that if you need someone you've got my number and everything. I know your shift doesn't end in another while. But you're going to need resting before your first night shift. So go now and don't come back until tomorrow."

"I know," I reassured him. "But I'm sure I can manage Mike." From then on, I made a commitment to myself that no matter what. I would be able to handle it myself. And not call for Mike as soon as I could. "Now where did I put my bag?"

"In the hallway just inside the door." Mike mumbled- how was it that that man just kept track on anything and everything? "I saw you put it there when you came. Now go home and get some rest. You'll need it before a night shift." I nodded and turned towards the door. "Bye, see you tomorrow."

"Bye Mike." I walked through the hallway and towards the door, and just as I came Luce came inside. "So… Two nights in a row?" Luce nodded and smiled at me. And honestly, even if I thought that I shouldn't fall in love with another care worker. The sparkle in his brown eyes made my heart beat so hard it could just beat right out of my chest.

"Yeah, but I don't mind. I really like spending my time here. Are you going home now? Short shift in the beginning? Yeah, I can understand that. So, when will I see you again?" Luce asked, and I answered him I didn't know. But that might next shift would be from tomorrow night to the morning after. "Oh… how fun! These kids can for sure be a handful. Especially at night! I won't see you until after then though. So good luck." He slightly patted my shoulder and then threw my backpack over one shoulder and turned towards the door.

I needed to do some grocery shopping before I went back to my flat. Honestly, I had known there would be a lot of work that I hadn't done before that I'd have to do now that I didn't live with Leon. But I don't think I had ever realized how much, or exactly how hard it would be. With bills to pay, and stuff that needed to be bought with food and hygiene products. There wasn't any money left and while I had bout loads of Tesco sandwiches and double decker chocolates. I would pretty much have to live on noodles and water (oh, and food at the dumping ground) if I wanted to have enough money left to make any of a living until the first paycheck from the dumping ground came.

I had noticed an old man that sat outside the main entrance for the grocery store every few times I was there. He was wearing old, ragged clothes. He seemed muddy and tired- probably ridden by old alcohol or drug addicts but I couldn't quite figure if it was just imagine. And had a paper cup standing on the ground in front of him. And he just sat there, in the middle of the rain, in the middle of the sunlight. Or whatever weather it might be- he still just sat there. Looking like beggars did most.

As I walked by, I couldn't leave him money or even buy him anything to eat. But what I could do was look straight into his eyes and smile. And hope that that would mean much more than a pound or two or a cup of coffee and a sandwich. The old man didn't seem to mind, he just smiled back at me slightly. And if it was true that when you looked into people's eyes you looked into their souls- this man must be very tired, and very kind.

But still, even though knowing that I couldn't afford it. I threw a pack of sandwiches into the basket with a coke to give to the old man. And still knowing that I couldn't afford it. I didn't change my mind for a single second. No, not even when I stood by the cashier- put my card into the machine and praying that there would be enough money left. Then thinking of the parts that I had heard about Luce. And was reminded by it when the muddy, but kind man took the things I handed him and took my hand to slightly touch it with his lips and saying a hoarse thank you while I turned and walked away. And tried to fight away the thoughts about Luce.

I had enough of problems to deal with without falling in love with another care worker. And while walking home with my groceries. I forced myself to forget about what I was feeling whenever I was close to Luce and most important- he could never know about it! And even though it hurt to do so, at last I just shrugged and walked the rest of the way home with my head full of food fights and night shifts again.

Maybe it was the fact that I hadn't known Luce for very long, or I had just imagined those feelings. Because when I walked into the store I could feel all of those feelings roaring up inside of me but when I left I had pushed them away so far I barely remembered them. And wouldn't be remembering them afterwards in God knows how long.

And while I got on the bus to Rigsby- the area I lived in. With a bag full of pasta, noodles and some things to make sandwiches. And while I had to make a commitment to myself after running so badly out of money I'd have to live on pasta and noodles for the rest of the month to, as far as it was possible not buy any more Tesco or frozen meals. And somehow I just felt weirdly in a good mood suddenly.

From when I came home that Friday night, made myself a sandwich and sat down in the living room to continue watching holby. The flat seemed unusually quiet and boring after spending time at the dumping ground. And while I realized I couldn't spend all of my free time in that living room sofa I put Holby on pause, and went to pull up that air mattress I had brought.

It was amazing how bored you could feel with having so many things to do. I read for a while, watched holby, chatted with my friends back at home, played card games with myself, took a few walks and had about eighty sandwiches. But still I spent most of the time lying in the sofa or on that air mattress and stared into the wall or up into the ceiling. Honestly feeling quite nervous about tomorrow.

But I had heard the stories about how Tracy Beaker's first night shift had turned out. So there would be no way it turned out worse than that… would it?

"So, Emma?" Mike put the last of the plates for dinner on the table and then turned to the stove to get the food on the table while I walked in on Saturday afternoon. "Ready for your first night shift?" I shrugged, then nodded along with a smile on my lips. "Are you sure? You know? I could stay for tonight if you're not sure."

"No thanks Mike. I'll manage. Besides, how hard could it be?"

I smirked, that last part had been a joke because I knew exactly how bad the dumping ground could be.

"Well, you've got my number and don't hesitate to call or anything." He sighed slightly. "I'll ask Qwyn and Nathan to keep an extra eye on everything as well." I sighed- papa bear! "However, since George who had the early shift is still here. You know I'm going to be around for another…" He looked to his clock. "It's four so… six hours." I just smiled and shook my head. "Okay… KIDS. DINNER, PANCAKES!"

While all the kids gathered around the table. Beaming over that pancakes (PLÄTTAR!) and how it was yet one yet the other person's favorite food. And looking at them I just felt more confident about staying here alone the whole tonight. And with that, I just turned to the big plate with a huge stack of pancakes and stole a few before Qwyn had eaten them all.

"Marty are you okay?"

"Yeah sure, I'm fine."

Besides! How bad could it be?

**The series Emma calls Holby is real, and is basically short for Holby city. **

**So, Emma is finding it quite boring coming home after spending time at the dumping ground. And she's just about to have her first night shift. The children except for Marley and Jim are not allowed to watch TV or use the computer. And Marley is scared of blood and loud bangs after a house invasion. While Emma have got feelings for Luce but tries not to think about him. All of this can only mean one thing- chaos! Although. When is the dumping ground not in chaos. **

**Random fact **

There is a point where it says' pancakes. And then (PLÄTTAR) and that is actually referring to a constant discussion Swedes have. The thing you make by the same thing you make pancakes of but make in the oven is either pannkaka (pancake) or ugnspannkaka (Oven's pancake) And the ones you make in a pan is called either pannkakor (pancakes) or plättar. And then at last the small ones you make in a special iron is called either plättar or småplättar (Small plättar) And no one can ever get along about which is right. But of course, the right is ugnspannkaka, plättar and småplättar… of course!


	8. One night only

**Hello guys. I'm going to let you get to the chapter but first I'd just like to say a few words**

**As some of you may know 2015 has been very tough for me. So tough, when I look back I honestly can't remember how I got through it all. Or even understand how I did it but hey- I've got to be so strong! Hahaha, no but really. **

**Of course, I did get through it to the point where I am now where most of the things are solved. But I didn't get this far on my own. And that is what this A/N is for. I do know fanfiction and all of you people here have made me smile and had me getting up of bed for yet another day. So. That's why I'd like to thank you all. **

**So to you- yes you who are reading this. Thank you so much for being there through the year of 2015. Thank you for that tiny little review, or favorite mark or following my story. Thank you, thank you so much. I could never have gotten through things without you. **

**You're awesome! **

**Thanks to CamoGirl14, x snow-pony x, xQueen-Of-Applesx and Cookie05 for reviewing on the last chapter. **

**I deleted all of my tumblr-s. Including the one for this. Sorry **

**So, now when we've got that part covered… Enjoy!**

That Saturday night I was pretty relieved that at least I had my first night shift on a weekend. All the kids were grumpy and angry for not being allowed to watch TV or use their laptops, well. That would be except for Jim and Marley and when we heard both of them laugh uncontrollably at some silly TV show or whatever they were watching. The kids seemed angrier than ever.

"That doesn't work Peityn." Mike told her when she walked by pouting towards us for about the twentieth time in five minutes. "Or do you want to make it two months?"

"UGH!"

Peityn stomped her foot and set off out of the room. But even though we could no longer see her after that we heard her stomping footsteps through the hallway and continuing up the stairs. Mike sighed and put his head in his hands- and I could almost hear what he was thinking.

"Don't even think about already letting go of that punishment old man. They all deserve this."

"Old man?"

I and Mike looked to each other for a second. Then we couldn't help but laugh together and Mike seemed to relax a bit. He stood up and got a glass of water as if that would help him to think better of something to snap back at with me. But I'd have to admit what he said at last was twice better.

"You're one of those people whose great fun to work with Emma. You've got such a sense of humor."

I couldn't hide my smile. And not stop it either. But hearing that from a person that I had actually feared I would only be a pain in the ass to. And at the same time knowing he would always be honest felt great and it just warmed my heart.

"Thanks."

Mike didn't reply. But smiled, stood up and walked out of the room leaving the dishes for me to do and I shook my head, grabbed his coffee cup and my glass that had been filled with water and went to wash it out. But for one long moment I could still hear the sound of his voice- and oh boy the way I had to think about how I could hear that voice sounded so wrong!

"You know." Mike started when he was pulling his coat on to leave and I could hear what was coming- again! "I could still stay here. Only for your first night."

"Mike stop that." I handed him his bag and tried to protest with my voice full of laughter. "I know what you think but it's only for one night. How bad could it be?" He raised an eyebrow at me. "Yeah I know. But it's not going to be that bad and the house will still be standing when you get back."

"Either way won't surprise me." He patted my shoulder as he walked by. "No seriously, don't be proud. If there is anything- anything that happens then give me a call. I keep my phone on and…"

"…And you won't need it." I walked with him through the hallway and opened the door for him. "Things will work out fine. I do know how this place works and it's not that long until the morning. Now goodbye." Before he had the time to protest again I gently pushed him out the door and closed the door.

I was feeling way too confident and I should have known better. Of course, about ten seconds after Mike had left the building something went wrong. While some of the others were getting ready for bed I took the free time to wipe off the kitchen bench before I was going to say goodnight to everybody.

I didn't have the time to get all the way upstairs, before I had even gotten to the stairs I heard a door flying open and then running steps. They led to the bathroom and while I froze and frowned the sound of retching reached my- and as it looked, everybody else's ears.

"IF ANYONE'S GOT THE STOMACH FLU I AM SO OUT OF HERE." I just barely had made my way up the stairs when as I'd expected Violet came out of her room. "YOU GUYS ARE SO DISGUSTING- AND YES I MEAN ALL OF YOU." I pushed her out of the way and continued towards the bathroom where I felt the door handle- opened. And then walked in.

"Marty." I kneeled in front of the Hispanic kid lying sprawled on the bathroom floor with his head covered by his arm. "How you're feeling hon?" He didn't reply. But the sour smell and his short, shallow breaths was more than enough for an answer. "Come on." I grabbed his shirt and gently pulled him up to sit. "Let's get you into bed."

Marty moaned when I gently forced him to put his arm around my shoulders and get onto his feet. But wasn't resistant- neither was Qwyn when I sent him into cleaning the toilet but I doubted he'd be quiet about it ten minutes later up when he and Nathan would be in the attic and Qwyn would still be heaving for the smell.

Marty fell into bed and I watched him close his eyes and then moved over a trash can from under the desk to next to him. Marty didn't seem to take much notice I was there. And I didn't know what to do and stood frozen for a few seconds before I looked up hearing more heaving from another room. This time Wheezy's.

Realizing it came from his room and not from the bathroom again my stomach clenched. And I sure wouldn't have wanted those imagined pictures that he would have drenched his covers in that sour smelling junk. Especially when I came in and those pictures proved to be wrong when I saw him heaving over a plastic bag.

"It's okay hon." I kneeled by him where he sat on his knees on the floor and placed my palm towards his back. "It's alright. Just breathe."

It's alright? I knew that well… wasn't it one of these things you were supposed to say when someone was being sick? Well, whether you were supposed to or not it was a completely idiotic thing to say- throwing up, something obviously was wrong.

I was ripped back to reality and realized I had been concentrating too much on myself when Wheezy, still holding onto that bag slumped to sit down on the floor and leaned back against the bed frame. And there was one of those other idiotic things that you were supposed to say.

"Are you alright?"

"Yeah." Wheezy coughed weakly. "I must have caught that bug… ugh!" He got onto shaky legs and I got up by him. "I'll just throw this away…"

"Nope." I protested against him. "I'll take that one, is there anything you need?" The young male sunk down onto his bed and shook his head. And I put the bag in his trash can and took out the bigger bag, before I shouted for Ashton to come and take it for me. She didn't seem way too happy, but didn't protest when I shot her a meaning look and I could turn back to place the trash can by the bed that Wheezy was just pulling the covers around him in. Stating that he didn't need anything and seeming half asleep, I got a glass of water from the kitchen and then left.

I sighed walking out into the hallway. Every person that had any kind of normal in him or her would freak out over an epidemic of the stomach flu. Maybe especially if you'd seen the Swedish one- the winter vomiting disease that could be quite a bad case of the stomach flu. And I had always been kind of afraid of this kind of bugs and wanted to run away to the other side of Sweden whenever one at school had it. (It probably wouldn't have helped. Half of Sweden came down with that stomach flu every year) but now I couldn't run. And thinking of it, once more sighing. I knew very well I couldn't. Here I was the adult, and the one to be there and comfort.

"Hey." When I came into the kitchen the lights were on and Marley sat on the island with a glass of water. "I thought you'd gone off to bed. You're not sick too are you?" She shook her head no and took a last sip of water before putting it in the sink. "Are you alright? Is there something bothering you? You know you can talk to…"

"Will you shut up and give me a chance to answer?"

"Sorry."

"No. I don't feel sick. I'm fine. I just can't sleep. I know I can talk to you but I'm fine. Honestly. I'll just go back to bed now. Goodnight."

"Goodnight"

I let her leave without any further notice but could feel something clench in my stomach. It was like I knew that from now on Marley would lie for hours. See the scenes from the day her parents and brother died in front of her over and over. Throw herself from one side to another. Just to get a break from all the pictures that would haunt her for so very long.

But I didn't know, so with that I did the dishes and then went upstairs to check on everybody finding that Jim had gotten an invitation to sleep in the room with Shawn and David now that Marty was ill. And I smiled when I saw him lying on a bunch of pillows and blankets and the kindness the other young boy and the teenager had showed for the new one.

"Hey." I almost whispered having spread Jim's covers over him and moving over to Shawn who sat with a reading lamp by the desk with his French books. "You should go to bed soon you too." Shawn gave a small nod but didn't look up and I patted his shoulder. "You're old enough to decide yourself when you should go to bed. But don't sit up for too long. Your health goes first in front of any grades okay?" Another small nod. And I checked so David was asleep before I backed out of the room. "Goodnight."

Shawn still didn't talk or look up before I closed the door. And I felt a pinch of worry in my stomach, even though I tried to tell myself that he would be old enough to come to me, Mike, George or Luce if something wasn't right. But still- I must have known that he wouldn't. That he would have been too afraid to be a bother.

I sighed deeply. Then checked everybody's room. Most of them had the lights turned off and the children would either be asleep or awake with a book or something like that. At last I hoped I would hear it if Marty or Wheezy got sick again or if something new happened and walked to the staff bedroom where I decided to just take one short little nap. I was going to stay up when Marty and Wheezy were ill and…

I woke up with a start when an ear- piercing scream sounded loud through the house. At first I didn't know where or even who I was. Then everything about Marty and Wheezy and Violet and everybody came crashing down on me. Yet it took me a second to realize that the scream was Emily's.

I jumped down from the kitchen bench and sprinted through the house. But even with that all of the children- except for Marty and Wheezy stood around the door just as Nathan and Qwyn came running. And I knew there was nothing else I could do.

"Okay kids." I said and showed the others to move away from Emily's door when the twins walked in. "It is…" I looked to my clock and winced. "A quarter past three. Go back to bed." There were spread moans and sighs of being woken in the first place. "I know guys. But there's nothing else." I followed them who were going in the same direction and peaked into Wheezy's room- he laid with his back against the door and seemed to be asleep. So I just closed the door after me silently and silently headed for Marty's.

Marty was drenched in sweat and laid with his arms wrapped tightly around his stomach. But the bucket next to him was empty and at least he was asleep. I carefully ran a hand over his forehead. And even though I wasn't going to wake him up and check it. I felt for certain he did have a temperature- that poor thing!

"I hate this place." Violet moaned walking by when I came out of the room. I didn't doubt that she had waited for me to come out only to let me hear it- not that I needed it one more time though. "I can't wait until I'm out of here."

I figured it was for the best not to reply. So Violet just kept on walking but still glaring at me, and then I walked after as soon as her door was closed and walked downstairs. Where I sat down in the sofa by the stairs.

I wasn't meaning to fall asleep. But I must have dozed off because when I opened my eyes the next time the early morning sun was shining through the hallway windows and the clock had moved to five thirty two. I stretched on all of my limps, a bit stiff after sleeping sitting up and then slowly got up. Brainstorming for what I should do next when I noticed something.

"That's weird…" I whispered to myself when I noticed the door to Violet's door was opened. I knew for certain she had closed it when I saw her last. But I figured she had been to the bathroom or something and then been so tired she forgot to close it so I walked there to do so. And coming closer I noticed the second odd thing.

Why were the lights on?

Coming up the stairs I noticed light flooding out into the already lit up hallway, so I opened the door a bit more. Noticing the duvet was thrown to the side and the room empty. Here I frowned while a weird kind of fear hit me. Could she really have…? If I was right about this Mike would be so angry! One night, how much trouble could it be for only one night?

I hurried through the hallway and then down the stairs. She wasn't in any of the bathrooms, in the kitchen or the living room. I even checked the basement and the quiet room but couldn't find her anywhere. And here I got really worried and at last knew that I wouldn't be able to do anything on my own. I needed to call Mike.

I quickly pulled up my phone- but then suddenly froze and hesitated. I knew perfectly well that I should have called Mike by the beginning of the night like ten seconds after he left when Marty got ill. And I knew perfectly well I was still too proud to call him and didn't want to. But this could very well be a life or death situation and I called him up quickly and waited anxiously for a reply…

"Mike. It's Emma." I said into the phone, then moaned when I heard it had gone through to voicemail and trod nervously at the place until after the second beep. "I… Marty and Wheezy have the stomach flu, Emily's had nightmares. Shawn's sitting up with homework. He seemed so stressed up and Marley couldn't sleep. And the worst is that now Violet's gone and I ca…"

There was another beep in the phone telling me that my message had been cut off in the middle of a word and stressed out I tried to keep silent as I paced back and forth in the hallway calling Mike again, and again, and again. Becoming more and more freaked out for every time he didn't answer. Then almost had a heart attack when the front door flew open.

"Emma." Mike came running in with sweatpants and a big T-shirt. "I came as soon as I got your message. I- have you found Violet?" I shook my head no. "God that girl- okay. No time for that. I'll go check on the others and you call the pol…"

We both were interrupted and looked up the stairs when there was a loud thud sounding through the house. For just a second we both froze until we let go and Mike hurried in front of me to Marty's room where I opened the door. Hoping that it wouldn't be too bad- but of course, it was.

Marty was rolling over from side to side on the floor by his bed and Mike kneeled right by the younger one. Marty moaned, obviously in a lot of pain and had his arms wrapped tightly around his stomach. Mike was trying to push one of his arms away and must have succeeded somehow. Because he touched a spot on Marty's belly and so Marty just yelled.

"This doesn't seem like the stomach flu."

"That's because it isn't." Mike looked up at me after my stupid comment. "Call for an ambulance- now!"

**So, Emma's first night didn't go way too well. Shawn seems distressed, Marley seems distressed. Marty had the stomach flu- but now it seems like he didn't but Wheezy had it too so it's got to be something catching… does it? And on top of it all now Violet's gone- my God that girl! But well, for the rest you have to wait until next time with that cliffhanger- I love leaving cliffhangers! **

**And yes, that winter vomiting disease is real. Wish it wasn't though! It's going around like crazy over here. **

**Random fact **

Well, ehrm. Not to brag or anything. But remember the line where Mike says Emma is fun to work with? Well, that's basically the same as one of the guys I work along with said about me. The same day as I wrote it. Allow me to smile… Also this part with drinking water while the others have coffee or tea is reality. Seriously? What's so important about having something to drink? Besides, why take for granted everyone drinks either coffee, tea or both? People are weird. And so are the ones who drink those completely disgusting fluids.


	9. I like warm hugs

**Cheerio! I am so, so sorry I haven't updated in forever. But here I am! With a brand new chapter for you all. Enjoy. **

"I'm sure he'll be fine." Mike patted my shoulder just on his way to step up to the front seat of the ambulance that would take Marty to the hospital. "You don't worry." Despite his questioning he looked towards the back of the ambulance where they'd taken Marty in with worry shining from his eyes. "I'll call as soon as I can. George will soon be here."

_George will soon be here _

"Come on kids." I said weakly as I could hear the ambulance behind me and faced all the children that had gathered in the middle of today's heavy rain right outside the porch. "There's nothing you can do now. Get inside, go get some real clothes on. Shawn you help with the clothes, Brielle- help Peityn. Nathan help Jim. Tracie and Ella come with me, I'll help you. The rest of you can do it on your own." I suppressed a yawn. Now after all the drama, yet in the middle of it- it had taken the best out of me and I could have lied down on the floor and take a nap.

In Ella and Tracie's room I had planned to help them pick out some clothes that would be functioning for a day at the dumping ground. But well there I sat down on the bed, too far from the dressers to be able to help them, and hoped that they would find something quite right away or I would have to help them with it.

"So… is this good." I forced a smile and nodded when Tracie had gotten into jeans and a blue hoodie with a print of Snoopy, and Ella in frozen tights and a too big, white hoodie with Olaf along with the text 'I like warm hugs'. Tracie had soon left the room for God knows what, but as I tried to get myself from standing up from that bed Ella was frowning looking at me. At first I couldn't understand why, then I couldn't understand why but I wanted her to leave. Then she took the few steps in between us, crawled up onto the bed and hugged me tightly.

"You look like you're the one who need a warm hug."

"I did Ella." I said and tried to hide the shakiness in my voice. "But I'm an adult, I can take care of things myself. You just go and have fun." I could feel Ella nod towards my shoulder. She then left the room, and I was left alone.

"Hey Emma." I didn't walk downstairs until I heard George arriving. "It's okay. Mike phoned and told me what happened… he couldn't say much but Marty seems like he's going to be just fine…" He bit his lip looking at me. "Are you okay?" I nodded to hide my voice shaking, but knew I couldn't hide from neither George nor the kids that I was breaking. So with that I walked into the office and slumped into one of the desk chairs.

Sitting in the office I could hear the children and George move around the house. It sounded no different than what it would most of the time. The older children though, seemed a bit quieter than usual. I guessed they would be just as worried as me. It felt like I should do something, go and talk to them or mostly anything at all. But I couldn't get myself to stand up from that chair and get out of the office.

George came and told me something, I got that he was taking the children out somewhere but I couldn't pick up enough to hear where they were going. Then something about Luce, oh yeah- he would soon be arriving too. And a questioning if I wanted to come too. Followed by promises that George could take things on his own if I didn't feel up to it.

"You go."

"Yeah… maybe that's for the best if Luce comes… well… we'll bring you back some soda." George smiled and I made a half- hearted attempt to smile back at him. "Are you sure you're okay? You know, you can tell me if you're not and I and the children don't have to go anywhere."

"It's okay." I said in a monotone voice, afraid my voice would break if I tried to put any feelings in it. "I'm gonna do some paper work." For my lies to seem like the truth I riffled through some papers on the desk without taking a proper look on them. And as soon as George was out of the room and I could hear them all others going into the hallway and through the door, I slumped back into the chair and drew a deep, heavy breath.

"Hey Emma…" I flinched- Luce smiled coming into the office and I certainly hadn't heard him come. "Are you still here? I thought you'd gone home by now…" He didn't wait for a reply and pulled his coat off. "Gosh, it's raining… Oh and Mike called… Marty had appendicitis." Luce slumped down into the desk chair. "George has taken the kids out. They are of course… a bit stressed and everything, but someone told me bowling is just Mike's way of… yeah, I bet you know. The police have been informed about Violet. They'll be here in an hour or so… I know, I know. But the police system is what it is… Don't worry about Violet. I would bet anything she'll be back before tomorrow morning… oh yeah, Marty was it." I sniveled, sitting in the other desk chair turned away from Luce he couldn't notice the fact that I had tears running down my cheeks along with a big fat lump in my throat that threatened to just burst into an attack of loud crying.

One part of me wanted to hide it from the man behind me that I was breaking. It kept on shouting at me how weak I was, how I was being a pain in the ass for everyone that cared about me. How I wasn't even worth caring about and- louder than anything. How I certainly wasn't good enough for anyone or anything.

The other part of me wanted nothing more than to break down. And also that one's voice was loud, very loud… or rather- could have been. It was shrinking for every second I forced myself to keep quiet, and as the first part of me grew louder and louder. The part of me that would of course be more realistic (even though I couldn't understand that just now) kept on shrinking until it was just a tiny little whisper deep inside of me.

"Emma? Are you listening to me?"

I could hear Luce calling out for my attention. But it didn't really hit me I should say, or even do something in reply- well it did. But I just couldn't get myself to the point where I did it. That was until Luce suddenly stood by my side with a hand on my shoulder.

"Are you okay?"

I could have lied. I could have looked up at him, smiled through the tears and nod. I could have left the room without another word and hoped that I wouldn't bother. Except I probably couldn't have- and he would have seen right through my lies anyway.

There and then something inside of me broke and kept me from lying or hiding it anymore. I lowered my gaze hanging my head even more. And while that totally and no more than annoying part of me shouted louder than ever at me that I wouldn't want to be a burden. Everything in me, myself and I wanted Luce to- not really give the answers of to why things had gone like they did, or where Violet was. But simply just hold me and then do so until there were no more tears to cry.

"Hey." Okay, with that comforting yet kind of worried tone in Luce's voice there was no turning back. "It's okay. Come here." He tugged my shirt just slightly and then wrapped his arms tightly around me. "There there… there there."

With Luce's choice of words and the way he rubbed my back it almost seemed like he had noticed me sobbing before even I had. Although, soon I did notice. And while it wasn't loud it was the kind that made my whole body tremble with every one, and I pulled my arms tightly around Luce to really feel he was there- dear God, don't let him disappear.

And he certainly did not disappear. I couldn't have cried for thirty seconds before the sobbing stopped- by itself and not me wanting to. But Luce still held his arms tightly wrapped around me, even when I tried to break away- for his sake and the sake of not being a burden and not for myself.

He just must have felt I wasn't ready to let go, because he held on tightly for good another thirty seconds. After two weak attempts to break away I stopped trying and let myself sink tighter into his embrace. Then almost flinched when Luce broke away, grabbed my hand and gently but firmly pulled me with him out of the office and through the hallway.

Soon it hit me how much I had actually craved Luce's attention since we first met. And how much every time I looked at him I would almost shiver. Well, if this was what it would take I didn't want to do it anymore. And with my hand in his as he pulled me after him towards the kitchen I just wished for this whole night to be started from the beginning. Do it again and do it right and…

"Here." Luce himself interrupted my thoughts with shoving a glass of water into my hand and gently but firmly pushed me down onto one of the chairs. "Are you better now?" Luce jumped up to sit on the kitchen island while I nodded yet leaned tiredly back towards the chair. "That's good… that's good… it's alright to cry though. Of course, it's alright to be sad. You know… you don't have to keep strong whenever things happen… I'll be here anyway… and that's been quite enough haven't it. Having me here in the future as well will make it all enough- don't you think?"

I couldn't help but laugh at the silly and self-confident way Luce was babbling. How much self- confidence could a body of a hundred and seventy five centimeters and somewhere around seventy five kilos store actually? Well, no matter how much it would be- I bet Luce had it all. And just like crying after that terrible night helped to relieve everything, laughing loud helped even more.

"Come on." Luce snorted. "It wasn't that funny." He hung his head and clasped his hands on his lap still smiling. The room fell awfully silent after the loud chuckling, and while I didn't know what to say- Luce seemed to be on about the same page. Until we both looked up when there was a knock on the door.

"I'll get it." I hurried onto my feet and jogged through the house. Then couldn't help to rip the door open to as fast as possible see who was outside. "Yes?"

If someone would have asked me before I don't think I would have ever known how relieved I would be to see the youngest 'teenager' in town on the porch to the dumping ground. But I was relieved to see Violet, she seemed unharmed and had a policeman holding onto her shirt. And well… Violet being Violet struggled to get lose until she finally did and without another word, and certainly no apology she ran out into the hallway and up the stairs.

What Violet shouted I was no longer chocked by. It was just another part of a normal day of the dumping ground. And no matter how I would twist and turn it. Even a day like this was just another day over here. And what she shouted well… it was more alike Violet to do so than not to do so- especially along with the door slamming close behind her so hard the whole house shook.

"I HATE YOU ALL"

**So. I guess that's mostly a filler but it needed to be done to get an end to those storylines. Marty had appendicitis, Emma was quite troubled by everything that happened, she's also got the biggest crush on Luce Atkins- and we all know that crushes in the world of fanfiction isn't going to get through without trouble. At last, Violet returns and well… Violet will be Violet- which pretty much means she's the youngest teenager in town. **

**Random fact **

Yes, Ella was made wearing that hoodie only for the line of if Emma needed a hug.

**See you next time **


	10. Unfinished

**I honestly think I should stop putting that I'm sorry for not updating as much as I'd like to. But honestly I don't really get this writer's block. Anyway, I hope I can get back to how I used to be but until then…. I'm sorry for not updating in ages. **

**Thanks to xQueen-Of-Applesx and x snow-pony x for reviewing on chapter nine. **

"Hey Shawn." A couple of days after my first night on Tuesday afternoon I came into Shawn's room. "What are you doing?" I had barely asked the question before I beat myself up- it was quite obvious wasn't it? Not to mention it was what he always was doing.

"Homework."

"Is it going well?" Another question with an obvious answer. Because Shawn had a tense, angry tone in his voice that was heard only in that short word. He was also red in the face with anger and his moves seemed angry and almost broke the sheet of paper he had when he drew a line over something he'd written.

"Yeah." His voice was low and still tense before he cleared his throat and took a deep breath. "Sorry. I have loads and the clock is like midnight…" He checked his clock. "Okay then. It's half past eight but the little kids are going to bed and stuff and I've…" He sighed. "Sorry. It's not fair to put it all on you. But it just feels like I'm doing homework all the time and never finish…"

"HOUSE MEETING."

"Well." Shawn tiredly looked at me and I would have wanted to hug him tightly and tell him he was good enough just the way he was when he lifted the books he had had on his lap onto the desk. "Ain't no way I'm getting away from that? Hold on…" He looked up. "That was Luce and he…" Shawn didn't finish the sentence before Tracie's voice sounded loud up the stairs and through the house.

"MARTY'S BACK." Shawn smiled at me, and without another word he stood up and hurried down the stairs. While I was left sitting on the edge of his and David's large bed. Damn it, what was it with this job when thoughts just never seemed to stop spinning in my head whenever something new turned up.

I shook my head and forced the bad thoughts away. The memories of how ill Marty had been the night I worked and how I still had been too proud to call Mike. What if I had called him earlier and Marty wouldn't have…

I moaned to myself. I would really have to stop being so hard on myself- now even I could see that. And the thought of when Leon had at last raised his voice and seemed angry with me when I was moaning about not doing something good enough. I had forgotten what it was- or it had just been too many times for me to remember them all…

"Hey Marty." At last I could fight away the bad thoughts and think about something else when I saw the hugging party there was in the hallway when several of the kids wanted to hug Marty and show him into the kitchen where we had put up a surprise- get- well- party. "Are you alright now?"

"Yeah." Marty laughed. "Ow Tracie. Don't punch me right in the stomach. I've got a wound there…" Tracie looked quite impressed. "There's one there," he pointed to his belly button. "and one there…" he pointed to a point right under his stomach right by the hip. "…and one there…"

"Are they very big?"

"They're huge." I smiled, but didn't protest. I knew very well what it meant to have key-hole-surgery (Everything but huge) "But you can't see them now because there are plasters on them."

"Do they hurt?"

"Nah. Not too bad." Marty was slowly (because of all the people. Not the wounds) moving towards the kitchen. "Marley stop taking so many photos. I still look the same… oh well… you shoot photos all the time anyway. Whoa!" He had come into the kitchen where all the food and snacks was put out for his homecoming.

"You are not staying up late tonight though." Mike interrupted everybody. "Tracie, Ella, David and Peityn. You can stay up for another half hour at the most though. So a little bit later than normally but then it's off to bed. You've all got school tom…"

"Ugh."

"Did you say something Shawn?"

"No Mike." Shawn lowered his head and grabbed a handful of popcorn. "Someone should get ill more often if it means a welcome home party like this at a Wednesday. Can I bring some stuff with me to my room though Mike? Party or not, I still have homework- loads of it!"

"No Shawn. You know the rules, no food in the rooms." Shawn moaned. "Come on S. Don't be like that. You need to relax and have some fun too every once in a while you too you know. And not just do homework and school all the time." Shawn moaned slightly but seemed to cut it off.

"I still have… Marley stop that. I don't want you to shoot any photos of me."

I smiled to myself, Shawn didn't like to have shot photos of him and everybody- especially Marley knew that. Not that she'd ever care though. Shawn was way too nice to really say anything about it anyway. Only because he would never keep anyone from doing what they loved and what they wanted- but there was just something that caused a weird feeling in my stomach when I followed him as he grabbed a grilled cheese sandwich and a glass of milk and sat down a bit away from us others. Pulling up his phone and I could guess what he was doing on it while he mechanically chewed on the bread and cheese.

"Shawn, put your school work down." Mike made his voice heard again. "Everybody. I have come to a decision with the punishment for that chaotic day when Jim arrived…" He silent for a moment and glanced over the group. And I could almost guess what would be coming next. "I know you were all very afraid when Marty got ill and…" He sighed looking to Violet. "Violet disappeared. Loads of new kids in a short matter of time and stuff and I have decided…" I shook my head in an attempt to make him realize what he was doing. But he only looked from me back to the kids and spoke the last few words. "Everything will be back to normal and you can all watch TV and all of that again."

The room was all silent for a second or two, and then suddenly the cheering exploded over the TV-and-Internet crazy kids. I sighed slightly looking at Mike and shook my head again. He seemed a bit almost ashamed of himself having realized he couldn't go through and finish with the punishment after all the times he said he would. But still, the look on his face when he looked at the kids being as happy as they were right now. It was undeniable he didn't regret a thing.

"Luce is putting the TV back in the living room…" Mike turned to the laptops lying on the kitchen bench to hand them back to each owner. "And…" Marley interrupted

"So that means I and Jim won't have the TV to ourselves anymore?" Mike grinned and then shook his head. "Well that's a shame."

"Ow." Marty had snorted with laughter at Marley's fake angry expression and his hand shot towards the tender wounds on his stomach. "Don't make me laugh." That only made more spread laughter sound through the room. Which only made him laugh more. "Ow."

I smiled slightly, but didn't say anything more. They- including Marty seemed so happy right now. Well that was except for Violet who as usual was moaning about the food stuffed with calories and only chewed on some un-salted popcorn. And I didn't want to say anything, because there was nothing I'd ever do to destroy their happiness right now.

Mike seemed to be having the same thought. Because when the youngest ones already started going to bed it was almost ten o'clock and also the others (including the older ones- except for Shawn who had sat back down with homework) had yawning, but still smiling moved towards the bathroom to change and their beds..

"Hey Marty…" When the whole house seemed quiet and empty Marty had in his pyjamas in the stairs and I came to sit down in the stairs next to him. "Haven't you gone off to bed yet… Are you alright?" He nodded but didn't look up at me and I put my arms around his shoulders. "Did something happen?"

"You know… Tracie told me you had been really afraid after they took me to the hospital and all of that…" Marty's voice sounded weirdly distant as if he was somewhere far away in memories of that night. "…I didn't mean for that…"

"Shush honey." I interrupted. "It's not your fault. So don't even try and apologize. But you do know Marty…" I moved my hand and let him go. "You don't have to always keep strong. You don't have to be superman… You are allowed to show you're hurting."

Marty didn't reply, he just looked up at me and for several seconds I could see him fighting hard to keep the tears from rolling down his cheeks. And while he blinked, looked away and stroke away the tears I was in serious loss of what to do. How on earth could I had made it all better now?

"I think you feel bad about what happened Emma. For not getting help when you might have should." I swallowed, I was the care worker so I would have to go through this on my own. "You don't have to be superman neither. It doesn't matter that you're a care worker even… And there was no way you could have known though." Marty smiled at me. "I mean Wheezy had something too. Has that spread anything?" I thought back and remembered, that was right. Wheezy had had it too…

"….What on earth?"

"Has it spread?"

"No…." I sighed and shook my head. "He was out on town earlier that day I think Mike said… Yeah, I think he'd eaten something there so maybe it was something bad." I shrugged. "Yeah. That would be it."

"I'll go now." Marty turned around and ran up the short part of the stairs he had left until he was up. "Good night." I nodded to his back not quite able to find the right words despite the strong feeling of what I wanted to say.

I must have been sitting on that stair for at least an hour. I didn't know because I couldn't bother checking what time it was. But when Mike at last came out of the office ready to go to bed I flinched awake from my daydreams and stood up.

Well… maybe it was a good thing that we had decided that the rest of the first few nights I worked Mike would be here too…

**Well this was quite a boring filler I guess. But at least it's better than anything that has happened for this story the last five months or something. Well- Shawn is doing homework- loads, and he seems quite tired and stressed even though he tries to act like he's fine. Marty's back home but he too seems bothered by something. And Emma's bothered because everybody else seemed to be bothered about something hahaha. Anyways, that punishment from earlier is over and done… lord. Does Mike ever go through with a punishment? **

**I won't put a cast list here as I will put up a full cast list later.**

**Random fact **

Some things just really make me smile about how many things I have with Emma that are based on myself. It's seriously so much fun to base things on reality…


	11. I need you

**I honestly thought I should stop apologizing for not updating. Sorry doesn't mean a thing if you'd keep doing it and I keep on 'disappearing'. Well, however. At the beginning of every year I like to get all of my stories updated once. So here I am.**

**Oh and look guys! This story have from yesterday (when I'm writing this) on got a cover picture. So why does it only say when? Well, if you go through my profile you're going to notice the picture is also on when life changes and when the past catches up- simply 'the when-series' which will hopefully have even more stories after this. **

**Enjoy… **

_The holidays won't start unless we go to school tomorrow_

The Children's half term holidays would be starting from Friday after school the twenty fifth and nine days forward. Everybody were at the top of their excitement and in the morning everyone were running around anxious to get away.

And in the middle of it all. Marley's positive comment at the dinner table last night made all the young people in the house went crazy for going to school so they could get their holidays.

"Where's my other shoe?"

"MOVE IT!"

"MIKE! We've run out of Weetabix. What am I supposed to eat?"

"MOVE IT!"

"Can everybody just get out of the way? I start my first class…"

"MOVE IT."

I pulled a deep sigh, sunk down on the piano chair in the hallway and laid my left hand's fingers on the keys. Some naïve thought inside my head told me that maybe- some slow melody would help them calm down and at least they wouldn't run around in just a big lump…

I pushed one key down. I didn't have any sheet music- I'd never needed any. I had every move, every key and every sound in my memory- although, I hadn't played the piano for months and months- years maybe. And before I could press another one I hesitated- in the same moment as I heard George behind me.

"Emma." I turned. "None of that now." I pushed down the lid over the piano keys. "Come and help us instead. See if anyone…" He didn't have to finish the sentence. I was already… Well, I didn't exactly know what I was doing.

A part of me was shouting at the most of me that it had been a stupid ide anyway. Another part told me it didn't matter and I was stupid to even care about it. And then there was me who just felt ashamed that…. I guess, that I had done it wrong.

"Emma." I was interrupted in the middle of my thinking about what I should feel by Ella. "Can you help me tie my shoelaces? I try to remember how I tie a bow but I can't."

"Okay." I kneeled and took the laces of her frozen- printed sneakers in my hands. "Now, we're all in a rush now so there's no time. But when you come back home this afternoon. I'm going to show you again and I will show and show and show and show until you could tie your shoelaces with your tongue." Ella giggled. "There, all done."

Ella stretched her arms out while I was still on my knees and gave me the usual morning- hug. She would never leave the house without that. And I had an idea that she might already know how to tie a bow, she just wanted me to do it for her for my attention. Well that was a compliment…

"Emma." Suddenly George was right by me again. "Come…"

A sudden scream startled the both of us- and not only us as it seemed like. I didn't even know who had been screaming and my mind wasn't fast enough to know who before I heard that low thud and then something moving- hitting the wall or the floor. Again and again and again and…

"Oh no." I didn't let wait for it. I ran up the stairs without thinking. If I was wrong I was wrong and dear God tell me I'm wrong! "Oh God." For a moment when I saw Jim shaking lying on the floor I froze. Then quickly going through all of those times I had been in Jim's spot. "It's okay Jim." I pulled my hoodie over my head and folded it into a pillow. Quickly pulled Jim away from the hard wall and floor and up on the matt on his side.

"Nathan, Qwyn." Everyone had started gathering. "Get the younger kids away from here. Go to the kitchen or… or whatever just away from here. Marley… FOR CHRIST'S SAKE PUT DOWN THAT CAMERA." She nodded quickly. "Ashton, do you know where those big rolls of paper are in the kitchen?" Ashton nodded. "Get me one of those." With shaky hands I pushed my hoodie in under Jim's head and tried to get a grip of the zipper by his neck to pull it down. "It's okay Jim. It's just a seizure… it's going to be okay. OKAY EVERYBODY JUST GET AWAY FROM HERE. THERE IS NOTHING TO SEE."

"Come on kids." I heard George, yet didn't hear him at all- it was as if I heard him from the other side of a wall. "Emma's right. There's nothing left to see here." Just then Ashton came running with the roll of paper I had asked for, and I rolled for a big piece. Folded it and made sure to put right under Jim's chin and mouth.

I had shut out all the senses except for what was going on with Jim. Going through everything I had read about first aid during a seizure over and over in my head to find something else then just sit here and kept track of time and watch.

Jim's whole body was twitching and turning as in dance. His eyes had rolled back and in his eyes I could only see white, blood was running from the side of his mouth and by the time Ashton came running with the paper and I could put a sheet under his mouth there was already a stain of the blood from his tongue- he had bitten it with his jaws clenching hard.

I honestly felt like I hadn't taken a breath at all since I came into work this morning. And one memory after the other was starting to fill my head of the times I had been in the state in which Jim was now. Memories of the kind I would very much like to forget. While I only wished- mostly for my own sake that this seizure would stop soon.

And then, as soon as a seizure like this would start Jim's body stopped twitching. His arms and legs were left lying like lame towards the matt while Jim neither moved nor made a sound.

"It's okay." I patted Jim's arm when he seemed to press his eyes shut and moaned slightly. "Can you hear me?" Jim moaned again, but when his eyes opened and widened I knew that look- and exactly what was coming next.

"It's okay." I patted his arm again while Jim choked and threw up. I grabbed some more paper and put it over the paper sheet I had put there before. But when he threw up again I knew there was no other way than that the vomit would soak right through it and stain the matt right under. Oh well…

"Come here." When Jim had turned on his back and tried to sit up I laid an arm under his back and helped him. "Do you still feel sick?" he barely noticeable shook his head and almost fell to his side once he sat up. "It's okay." I caught him and sat down on his side so he could lean against me. "We can just sit here until it passes… we can just sit here."

"How are things going here?" I had heard Luce arrive and soon he was upstairs. "Is there anything I can do?" I looked down on Jim. But only for the like three minutes we hadn't moved he seemed to be falling asleep. Despite all his limbs still shaking from the muscles' exhaustion after the convulsing seizure.

"I think it would be the best if Jim only gets to bed. No school for him today." Luce nodded and carefully lifted Jim up. Jim moaned, but then gave a slight scream when Luce put him into bed.

"I know buddy. I'm sorry." Jim moaned, but then silent before he looked up at me.

"I' hu's."

"I know it hurts you Jim. Come here. Sit up. I grabbed Jim's medicines and a glass of water from his bedside table. "I know you want to sleep. You only have to swallow this and then you can."

Jim sat up with my support, but I had to push the pill into his mouth and hold the glass towards his lips. When he swallowed it seemed way too weak and I tried to shut away the thoughts of how I had always felt after these kind of seizures.

"Did you swallow it?" Jim nodded weakly. "Okay then." I moved but kept my arm behind his back and slowly sank him towards the pillow. Too fast moves would only be painful, just as the light and loud sounds. And with that I tip- toed out of the room, turned the lamp off and closed the door as carefully and quietly as I could.

"How is he?" I jumped when I heard a voice behind me and span around to see Luce there. "Why do you think he had a seizure?"

"Well…" I started for the first question. "He's… not great. But he's going to be just fine. And for the second… I don't know." When we started walking down the hallway I was hit by how insanely quiet the place was. "It might have been too much stress all at once. But still, he does have epilepsy so those seizures doesn't have to be triggered by anything in certain." When I came down the stairs Marley, Ashton, both the pairs of twins and Emily sat right by and worriedly looked at me with worried expressions. "Jim will be just fine guys. Don't worry about it."

"Isn't Jim going to school?"

"Yeah." Tracie continued her twin's question. "Because if Jim stays home I want to stay at home too." I kneeled and forced a smile at the two twins too young to be able to understand what was going on.

"Look… Tracie, Ella… What happened with Jim earlier… It is called a seizure and Jim gets them because he has something called epilepsy. He's got medicines but sometimes he has those seizures anyway. And it makes his whole body hurt especially his head. And it makes him really tired so he won't be going to…"

"He has to come to school." Before I had finished explaining what was going on I heard Violet behind me. "We have to do this stupid essay or something together. And if he… I don't care." She waved a bit. "But then I can't make my stupid essay in English class so I can stay…"

"Oh no you're not." Before I had the time to say anything Luce had turned up. "All of you. Get in the van. I'll drive you lot around and to school or you're all going to be late. Shawn, George will be driving you and Emma… you're staying with Jim. I guess… I don't know. You're staying anyway since you were the one who knew what to do… I'll be back when I've gotten all the kids to school and… see you."

And as the door closed behind Luce I finally breathed out

**Random fact **

Well… Jim's got epilepsy. You might remember Jim came into the story quite a bit later than all the others. That actually was because when I had the cast list that is in the cast-list-chapter no more characters were actually going to come into the dumping ground. However- about four months after I started the story I found out I have epilepsy myself. And as mentioned in this chapter, Emma had epilepsy when she was younger. Both Emma and now Jim have these grand mal seizures (they're called something else now but I never remember what) however- the kinds of seizures I have are a lot smaller and less dramatic than that kind. But right after I was diagnosed I kind of wanted to write something about it. A bit to… well… I don't know… I just wanted a character with epilepsy and so I asked wall with a fez- whom I right then did a lot of chatting with for a character and there he was.

**And for more- you'll have to wait until next time **


	12. Happy birthday Marley

**Hello guys. It's me again. Sorry for the long wait, here is the newest chapter. Enjoy **

**For you guys who like the polyvores- I changed the system. First it's the cover picture with Sophia (Actually Jodelle Ferland) and Emma from When life changes/ when the past catches up, and then a newer picture of Emma (actually Bella Thorne). Then it's the characters that turn up already in when life changes- then the characters that turn up in when the past catches up. Then some edits for characters and stuff in listh. Then comes the edits for when I returned. Get the system? Great. **

**Thanks to GleeJunkie007 and Maleeha x for reviewing. **

"My everything hurts."

I looked up and gave a slight smile when Jim came walking into the kitchen by noon. And tried to shake the memories of my own seizures off when he came- slowly and moving carefully walking closer to me and sat down next to me.

"What are you doing?" He looked down on the paper I was sketching some words and drawings at. "Marley's birthday? When is Marley's birthday?" I couldn't help but smile a bit bigger- no matter how sick he was feeling or how much everything hurt. Jim, like most children his age couldn't stand the sneakiness from seeing the words scribbled by the top of the paper.

"Marley's birthday is on Sunday." I explained to him. "Do you know what date that is?" Jim silent for a moment, then shook his head carefully. "It's October the twenty seventh. And she will be twelve years old. Now- birthdays in an as big family as we have got here. They're always very special. And I'm trying to come up with some ideas for what we can have on it? Can you think of anything?" I saw it coming already before the words had been on his lips.

"A fishing for prices game."

Of course Jim- the dumping ground's own pirate wanted a fishing game.

"Okay, so what should you be able to catch? You know… a friend of mine- for the times when you would catch things you didn't want…. She'd use a diaper and then melted chocolate so look like it would be poop in it." Jim gave a slight chuckle. "It's true."

I wasn't happy that Jim had had a seizure of course. I hated to admit it, but I was a bit selfish of remembering back to those times when I used to have epilepsy myself and God those seizures… But Jim seemed to light up more and more by the second (and when he didn't he laid down and took a nap and then he was back) and he had great fun ideas for the party.

At last, only an hour or so before the children came home I and George went off to do some shopping for the things we needed. And then while I stuffed everything into the warderobes in the staff bedroom, he had to go and get the children. At last, just as I had put a small bag of balloons into a drawer in the bedside table, I heard the car pull up and the front door open.

"George is cooking dinner today…" Ashton said when I came out into the hallway. "…Usually ends up well… weird. But…" She just shrugged and walked past me to go upstairs. The rest of the children followed and soon I was left alone in the hallway and walked to the kitchen to help George.

"You know… How you said yesterday that caused such rush this morning… Sometimes it's better tl just stay quiet about such things." I told Marley when she sat down next to me by the table. "I know you meant well, but as you noticed- it all just turned into chaos."

"But Emma." Marley protested. "What's life without taking a bit of chances? Anything and everything can turn into chaos here. So why not just stop worrying about it until something happens and have as much fun as you possibly can?"

That I did not have an answer for. She was right though.

"Where's Shawn?" I and Marley were interrupted and David looked up at the care worker when George put a kettle with some vegetable stew on the table. "And what is this."

"Shawn isn't home from school. And this is a stew that instead of meat- it's got beans and broccoli and that kind of stuff. You know you have to eat it… And you know you always make those faces but you also know you usually end up liking it."

"Why do you always have to make such weird things?" Marley asked, George gave a short chuckle. "Well, I can decide what we're having on Sunday right? Since it's my birthday and all."

"UGH." Violet interrupted Marley. "Will you just shut up about your birthday? And this is a thousand times better than your fatty burgers or pizza. But George… Why do you always have to make the sauce so fatty…"

"Hey guys." Before we had time to talk about anything else Shawn had come home. His leather bag seemed heavy where he dropped it and pulled a hand through his hair looking to all of us by the table. "Sorry I didn't mean to be so late. I had to do some homework left at school... And… Mike, can I eat in my room just this one time? I've still got a ton of school work to do."

"Come on Shawn." Marley moaned behind me. "It's holidays now. Important holidays. And what is most important on important holidays is to chill out and just have some fun, not worry about school."

"Why is it so important?" David asked from Marley's other side. "I like going to school."

"Well... It is important because Sunday in two days is an important day…"

"Here we go again." Violet moaned. "You haven't been talking about other stuff than holidays and your birthday and what you want for weeks. Will you just shut up?"

"Violet's only jealous…" Peityn pushed a bean back and forth over her plate. "Because she likes being the center of attention and when it's somebody else's birthday she can't."

Peityn had just said what everyone knew.

Well… it was just that no one had ever said it before.

"You… stupid… little… BRAT." Violet stood up holding onto her glass of water. It wasn't hard to guess what she was going to do and is what she did when she threw with the glass so the water spurted all over Peityn who screamed at the top of her lungs. "I HATE YOU."

"Peityn is right though."

"SHUT UP MARLENA."

We were all turning towards Marley as Violet had called her by her full name. The brown- haired had dropped her fork with a bang and first went pale as a sheet, then bright red while she fizzled her words between her teeth.

"Do… not… call me that name."

"Violet, Marley, Peityn…" George interrupted the three girls all together. "Peityn, it's just water keep on eating. Violet, sit down and keep on eating and Marley…" He made a pause. "Keep on eating. Let's just end that here and now and get back to eating okay…" Violet opened her moth to say something and obviously protest but George was quicker. "…Uh-uh. Stop that now."

"Fine." This time George didn't have the time to interrupt before Violet started protesting again. "I don't want to talk to any of you anyway. I hate you all. Especially you MARLENA."

"You can't call me that, only mu…"

Everyone around the table silent. They had been silent before too watching the fight and George interrupting. But when Marley was on her way to say her mum was the only one to call her by her full name there was that kind of silence someone could have cut through it with a knife.

"What are you all staring at?"

Marley's voice sounded faster and more fizzling than I had heard it before, and with anger in her moves she grabbed her fork and started shoving vegetables and rice into her mouth.

"Well Shawn." A few minutes later, with everyone still being dead silent it seemed like Marley wanted to start some new subject. But her voice sounded forced and hoarse. "How is your new school? Much to do I presume."

"Sure, the new school is great…" Shawn grabbed a piece of bread and some butter in the same quick moves as Marley before him. "But I've got a ton of homework during the holidays…"

"You have always got a ton of homework. And you're never fun anymore."

Shawn didn't answer on David's comment. But his sense was clear and the same moves as Marley before him told us all about his stress and anger. He pushed as quick and as much vegetables and bread into his mouth. Then moaned when he stood up and picked up his bag from the floor, as if it was really heavy. Which it probably was anyway. But he didn't say anything else and no one tried to talk to him when he left the kitchen and continued up the stairs.

"Hey." As soon as I'd finished my dinner and put my plate in the dishes I followed Shawn's path to his room. "The other kids are right." I went inside and sat down on the foot of his and David's bed. As close to himself as possible. "It's holidays, no school for nine days. You should take some time off and just relax like the others."

"I just need to…"

"You need to relax every once in a while. Just like everybody else."

"Everybody else hasn't got a ton of homework. But I just need to finish this…" He held up some papers. "I should have them finished by the end of today. Then I can relax…" I looked to his bag, which seemed heavy and full with books. "Look…" Shawn sighed. "Just stop worrying. I have got control of this I promise."

I had a weird feeling in my stomach when I left Shawn sitting by that desk. And it wasn't rocket science exactly- but something was really up behind that promise and with that new school and whatever it was it wasn't good.

"Hey pumpkin" My thoughts were interrupted when I heard George's voice in the stairs. And walking down I had to pass him where he sat right next to the window seal where Marley sat. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah." Marley answered while I walked on, right in the hallway noticing my shoe was untied. "It's just that… Times like these with birthday and such, and when someone calls me Marlena it always makes me think about… well, you know."

I knew I shouldn't be eavesdropping, and remembered what Mike had said that Marley was closer with George than any other care worker. But as I silent kneeled down in the hallway I kind of couldn't help to hear what they said.

"Mar…" George's voice. "There won't be anyone to blame you if you let go and… well… you are allowed to think and remember your parents and your brother. As much for the bad times and what happened as the good memories. You're allowed to be sad and angry and afraid and... Oh, Marley."

Neither Marley nor George said anything more and I couldn't see them. But I heard the sound of muffled sobs- Marley probably held her hand over her mouth or had buried her face in George's shirt or something. And with that I decided that enough was enough and left.

To work in the dump with three care workers and one trainee was chaos. Sometimes none of us knew when we would be working next time or not. But I did know I had the Saturday off and I did know that I worked the night between Marley's birthday Sunday and Monday. I also did know that this was my first night alone since that chaotic one with Marty and Wheezy and Violet and everything.

And I did know that before I arrived at two on Sunday afternoon everyone had acted like they had forgotten all about Marley's birthday. That they had acted like they didn't know and kept her from going into the living room. All until I came inside and George led her through the big doors to the hallway

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY MARLEY."

The big smile on Marley's face was undeniable while she, during cheering and singing from all of the others sat down in between Peityn and David in the sofa and glanced over the pile of presents on the table. Her brown eyes were shining looking at them and she seemed all frozen.

"All the packages have got beige wrapping and bronze colored silk bands…" She looked up from the ornament as if we couldn't see it for ourselves. "Look." Peityn handed her a box and she pulled off the band, then collected her hair on the back of her head and tied it around it to make a tail.

"Very nice… but you know…"Mike said with a slight smile. "…Here on the dumping ground we can't always fix or afford the most or the nicest presents." Marley smiled back and tried to say something, but Mike interrupted. "But… it's the thought that counts and…And I have something a bit more special for you. And I've checked all of your presents and I think you'll like…"

"Mike…." Marley finally found a way to make her voice heard. "I don't care how expensive or cheap the presents are, and I think you know that. I don't even care how many they are or how big. I'd rather have one small present that suits me, than a hundred big ones of random stuff I'll never use… Now…" Marley glanced over the small pile of presents. "Now, which one should I start with?"

"Start with mine, start with mine…" Peityn seemed overly excited and lifted a big, soft package. "I bought it especially for you, because I know you like… Oh, now I almost told you what it is. Come on, open it." Marley had already started and soon had gotten away all the wrapping paper and thread to reveal a stuffed koala bear. "Don't you like it? I bought it for my own money."

"We all bought the presents for our own money you stupid kid…" Violet snorted. "…Which is why I never bought one… And Marley's twelve, she's not a baby. Only babies have stuffed animals.

"Shut up Violet." Marley interrupted and looked to Peityn who seemed on the verge to tears by Violet's words. "Don't worry Peityn. I still use stuffed animals when I go to sleep. "It's so soft. I love it." Marley hugged it close to her cheek. "Thank you."

Violet snorted, but thankfully didn't say anything more while Marley reached for the present that David and Shawn had bought for her.

"A box." She almost jumped with faked excitement while she pulled the strap from this present around Ella's pony tail. "I've always wanted a box."

"Look what is in it silly." David found Marley's excitement funny and could barely stop laughing when Marley picked up some kind of figure from it.

"How cool…" Marley turned and twisted the bronze colored figure in her hand. "This will look great on my shelf, I was just wondering what to put on that empty one. It's like you read my thoughts, thank you guys." David was shining like the sun when Marley looked up at him, then put away the figure- which was shaped like a dolphin jumping through a ring and reached for the next gift. "Now who is this from?"

The presents Marley was given were pretty plain normal ones. I knew that some people wouldn't be grateful. But unwrapping a Soul Eater T-shirt and a pair of jeans shorts from George and Luce, two different beauty-and-the-beast movies (the animated version and the newer one with Emma Watson), Hannah Montana the movie and Big Hero six from Nathan, Qwyn and Emily, a CD with music from Austin and Ally from Ashton, and a bunch of candy from Brielle and a football from Marty Marley just acted like every little thing was the best thing she had ever had. And I couldn't have stopped smiling if I tried.

"This one is from us." There weren't many left when Ella handed Marley the present from herself and her twin sister. "We really hope you like it."

"But Ella hopes you don't." Tracie interrupted. "Because if you don't she will take it." Marley laughed and unwrapped a necklace.

"Don't worry Ella. You can borrow it any time you want…A polar bear." She fingered with the porcelain figure hanging from the long silver chain. "A stuffed koala bear, a bronze figure with a dolphin and this. You guys know me way too well." Marley smiled while she pulled the necklace over her head. "I love polar bears."

"You love all animals." Qwyn said a bit of teasing. "It's not exactly rocket science." Marley took a piece of wrapping paper and pressed it into a ball that she threw at the older boy. "Ow… Mike, Marley threw a paper ball at me- she's mean."

Mike shook his head at the teenage boy and then handed her the last present- the one from himself.

"This one is from me." Marley ripped it from his hands and ripped it open. "I hope you like it."

"Whoa." Marley twisted the old camera in her hands, as if there was some hidden piece on it. "I bet this one is older than me."

"It is… It's almost as old as me. It was made in 1981." Marley's chin dropped. "But I bought it and then it's been lying in a box on a shelf since then- I thought you'd like it." Marley nodded happily. "Well, that's the last present. But when you've shot some pictures with that, I've got a friend to whom you can go and get those printed." Marley nodded with a smile bigger than ever. "I hope you will shoot some great photos." Mike sighed slightly, but Marley only looked around happily. Then grabbed the football. "Uh-uh. Not inside."

"Everybody who wants to play follow me."

Marley ran out of the room and there was a load of running around each other when Marty, Tracie, Wheezy and several of the others all started running after Marley, through the kitchen and out the back door. I looked to Mike- the rest of the presents and a bunch of wrapping paper laid spread around where Marley had been sitting.

"This happens at every birthday- believe me…" Mike stood up and started picking up the trash. "...The great thing about Marley is that she's always grateful- you could probably give her a potato and she'd find something great about it. For those who aren't sometimes I'd just like make it a punishment to clean up everything until it's spotless. But of course- a birthday is a birthday."

"I suppose there are loads of children who could be given the world and still want more."

But Marley did get more, the rest of the afternoon was spent playing basketball (until suddenly the rain came in and soaked them all in less than five minutes) and playing games. With Marley's favorite dinner- tacos, and her favorite care worker and friends spending as much time with her as possible. And with everything- Marley seemed like one thing after the other was the best thing that ever happened to her.

"There's still one thing left…" I put up a sheet in the door between the hallway and the kitchen in front of the children, some of whom were dressed in pyjamas because it was past their bedtime. "…And that game was Jim's idea so let him start…" I handed Jim the pretended fishing stick by a stick we had found in the garden and the same silk band that had been around the present. And a paper clip so we could stuck different prices to it. "You just put the stick over the sheet and catch something." I pushed the sheet to the side and knelt down while Jim almost hit me in the head with the paper clip. "Hey, watch it. Okay…" I put a dirty sock in the clip. "Can you feel there is a fish there now?"

"Yes."

"Are you ready?"

"Yes."

"Come on then. Pull it"

Jim quickly pulled it up, and from what I could hear it sounded as if that sock flew right into his face. Well thank God it wasn't Violet's at least.

"Well then." I told him. "Put it down in the water again and we'll see if you can catch something better."

This time I stuck a bag of Jim's favorite candies in the clip and he laughed with joy when he now pulled to him something he liked, he handed the stick over to Marley and I heard the children scream with laughter when I gave her that dirty diaper.

I would have liked for that game to go on forever. It was just happy. Just as it ended I and George had to send of the youngest to bed and they were not so happy, they were on holidays from school so them staying up an extra half hour which they already have. I even would have wanted for the evening to never end when Violet stomped up the stairs just as hard as she usually did because George sent her too off to bed. And I really would have wanted the evening to never end when I stood in the hallway along with George.

"Well good luck then." He laughed slightly. "You look so tired you could fall asleep standing." I smiled and nodded. "Just go to bed, all the children are off anyway." As on a given signal we heard the door to the attic close behind one of the twins. "Well see you tomorrow then."

As the front door closed behind the dark haired man and I locked it I knew I should have been more nervous than ever. But maybe I was just too tired to be nervous. After a long afternoon with Marley's birthday and everything that came with it. I almost fell into bed and fell asleep right away. Although, knowing the dumping ground maybe I shouldn't have gone off and fallen asleep so soon. Because far away in my dreams' world of fairies and ponies I did not hear what was going on outside of that room.

"_Don't you want to have fun?" _

**Uh oh, the rest of the chapter looks good but someone seems to be up to something. Who? Well, you'll have to wait and see and I hope I'll get the next chapter up faster. But it was Marley's birthday, and she's very happy with everything- except for anyone calling her by her full name. Violet, Marley and Peityn aren't exactly best friends. But Marley's liked- by most of the others, and she herself likes photographing. And now someone seems to be up to something. But there is no way tonight can be just as bad as Emma's first night… can it? **

**Random fact **

I know you might think that idea with a diaper with melted chocolate is immature and definitely not something a twenty-one-almost-twenty-two-year-old-like-me should come up with. But the thing is a friend of me and my family always used that idea when her children were younger. So I thought it could make a fun idea.

And as an extra fact- as you might have figured. Marley's birthday was put in here for making the chapter at all. I hope it wasn't too bad.

**Everyone who reviews gets a shoutout **


	13. Full cast list

**Hey, I'm sorry this isn't the chapter you all were waiting for and thought this was. But I hope you like this too. You who have got characters in wir can scroll down and then check Google if I've chosen the right years for the pictures. Some of you might recognize this as I already have done this on a couple of other stories. But here's the full cast list for this story, when life changes, when the past catches up and love is stronger than hate. The year after the name of the celebrity is the year they looked like I imagine the character.  
The characters with fat letters are kids and staff of the dumping ground.  
The characters in when life changes and when the past catches up are the same. **

**When life changes **

**.**

**Emilia "Emma" Peterson**\- Bella Thorne (2007)**  
**(Brother) Jonas Peterson- Max Charles (2010)**  
**(Mum) Sarah Peterson- Julianna Moore (2005)**  
**(Dad) Levi Peterson- Danny Bonaduce (2007)**  
**(Uncle) Leon Peterson- Jamie Bamber (2010)

**.**

**When the past catches up **

**.**

**Jessica "Jess" O'Conor**\- G Hannelius (2012) **  
Jordan O'Conor**\- Tanner Berney (2012)

Andrew Rosehill- Chord Overstreet (2012)

.

**Love is stronger than hate **

**.**

**Sophia Atkins**\- Jodelle Ferland (2010)  
(Twin sister) Sophie Atkins- Jodelle Ferland (2010)  
(Brother) Luce Atkins- David Clayton Rogers (2010)  
(Brother) Aaron Atkins- Matthew Cuen (2005)  
(Mum) Areen Atkins- Julia Ormond (2010)  
(Dad) Luca Atkins- Jeffrey Dean Morgan (2012)  
(Uncle) Faiz Patel- Goran Višnjić (2011)  
(Aunt) Teresia Patel- Rosie O'Donnell (2014)  
(Cousin) Alvaro Patel- Chandler Riggs (2013)  
(Cousin) Magdolna Patel- Maia Mitchell (2009)

**Joe Burnes**\- Cainan Wiebe (2013)  
**Stan Burnes**\- Cainan Wiebe (2013

**Shawn Teddie**\- Max Page (2011)

**Elias Patzer**\- Drew Davis (2015)  
**Ivy Patzer**\- Millie Davis (2014) 

**Molli Preston**\- Isabella Cramp (2012)  
(Brother) Michael Preston Jr.- Lucas Till (2009)  
(Dad) Michael Preston Sr.- Brett Tucker (2015)  
(Mum) Maria Preston- Malin Åkerman (2010)

George Leslie- Ola Rapace (2011)  
(Brother) Geoff Leslie- Noah Marullo (2015)  
(Mum) Maureen Leslie- Tara Morice (2017)

Christopher Lauren- Noah Lomax (2011)  
(Mum) Maya Lauren- Catherine Bell (2015)

Zachariah Smith- Dylan Everett (2014)

.

**When I returned **

**. **

**Emilia "Emma" Peterson**\- Bella Thorne (2016)  
Leon Peterson- Jamie Bamber (with a bit more red-ish hair) (2017)

**Luce Atkins**\- David Clayton Rogers (2015)

**Faiz Patel**\- Goran Višnjić (2017)

**George ** \- Ola Rapace (2016)  
Allison- Clara Alonso (2017)  
Richard Jeff "Richie"- Logan Moreau (2014)

**Ella Heart**\- Mia Talerico (2015) (Made by x snow-pony x) **  
Tracie Heart**\- Mia Talerico (2015)

**Qwyn Lord**\- Cole Sprouse (2010) (Sent in by LocalXmusicXjellybeanX) **  
Nathan Lord**\- Dylan Sprouse (2011) (Sent in by LocalXmusicXjellybeanX)  
**Emily Ingleton**\- Megan Charpentier (2014) (Sent in by x snow- pony x)  
(Sister) Minnie Ingleton- Genea Charpentier (2013) (Sent in by x snow-pony x)  
(Dad)Mark Ingleton- Stephen Root (2013) (Made together by me, x snow-pony x and LocalXmusicXjellybeanX)  
(Mum)Kerry Ingleton- Romy Rosemont (2013) (Made together by me, x snow-pony x and LocalXmusicXjellybeanX) 

**Aidan "Wheezy" Rowe**\- Romeo Beckham (2014) (Sent in by Epicfanfictiongirl)

**Ashton Bailey**\- Chloë Grace Moretz (2012) (Sent in by GleeJunkie007)

**Brielle Jackson**\- Mackenzie Foy (2013) (Sent in by xQueen-of-applesx)

**David Vertex**\- Andrew Astor (2007) (Sent in by )

**Jepson "Marty" Martinez**\- Jake T Austin (2007)  
(Mum) Gloria Martinez- Sofia Vergara (2013)

**Jim Harrow**\- August Maturo (2014) (Sent in by Wall With A Fez)

**Marley Drake**\- Ryan Newman (2009) (Sent in by GleeJunkie007)  
(Brother) Damon Drake- Kevin McHale (2009)  
(Mum)Laura Drake- Elizabeth Reaser (2015)  
(Dad) Timothy Drake- Peter Facinelli (2015)

**Peityn Rogers**\- Madison Pettis (2006) (sent in by Daydreamergirl10)

**Shawn Teddie**\- Austin North (2014)

**Violet Roberts**\- Rosie McClelland (2016) (Sent in by CamoGirl14)

Kayla Rose- Kaley Cuoco (2017) 


End file.
